


Oh, Bless Your Heart

by ChelseaNicole



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 49,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaNicole/pseuds/ChelseaNicole
Summary: A nurse from our world is suddenly dropped into the Hobbit. All she knows is gone, and now she has to learn how to deal with frustrating dwarves, a gentle hobbit, a smart-ass wizard, and orcs worse than she ever imaged.





	1. My life before

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing anything dealing with fanfiction, but this story has been on my mind for a while now. I just had to get it down and maybe someone will read. I welcome any comments and suggestions you may have for me. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> *I do not own any characters belonging to The Hobbit. Only my own.

“Code Blue, room three! Code Blue room three! I need help in here!” A loud voice came out from a patient’s room as I was walking by. I grabbed the nearest crash cart and ran into the room, quickly assessing the situation.

“Male, 37 years old. Heart rate at 27, BP down 90 over 40, already on 15 liters of oxygen, chest compressions have already started,” the nurse in the room reported. I nodded and immediately went into the drawers of the cart, looking for the AED pads. Locating them, I quickly put them on the patient. As more nurses and doctors flooded in, I went ahead got an intubation tray ready, just in case they need it. Feeling the adrenaline go through my body, I shake my head and quickly get back to work. 

Twenty minutes later, I step out of the room, removing my soiled gloves and sighing. I threw the gloves away into the nearest trash can and started walking back to the nurse’s station. Losing a patient, no matter the age, was always hard. It was never something you get used too. I shake my head, reminding myself that the reason I became a nurse was to help people, and to not to let every person get into my heart. All I needed to do before my shift was done, praying for no more codes, was document the most recent code blue. Then I would be free to go home and finish reading The Hobbit.

Home. Not that I really knew what that was here. An empty apartment wasn’t something you call home. It was where I slept and where I tried to relax. They only thing it was useful for, was that it was quiet enough to get lost in a book or watch a few movies without interruption. I sigh, sitting down, pulling out a chart, and start documenting the situation from earlier, day dreaming about my next three days off. 

I put the chart away and grab my jacket and car keys. Clocking out, I nod to her fellow nurses passing by before walking out of the hospital. Once I get in my car, I pull out my phone, checking for messaging’s from mother. A smile finds its way onto my face, as I click on a picture mother sent. It’s of my two little brothers, one in high school, and the other starting middle school. I press a few buttons on my phone, calling mom, while leaving the parking lot. 

“Hello Thea Johnson, my darling baby girl! I miss talking to you, did you get that picture of the boys? Aren’t they just adorable? Oh, you are getting off work, how was it?” My mother’s voice comes through the speakers on the phone. She has always enjoyed calling me her ‘baby’, even though I am 22 years old. 

“Mom! I miss you too. I miss those boys as well. They are sure getting handsome. Work...? It was okay. I lost a patient today. We did all we could but I still feel like I should have done more. Though, I can’t dwell on things we cannot change.” I sighed. I was glad to be able to talk to my mother about things.

“I know you feel that way, and I know that each patient you lose is always hard on you. I wish you would come back home for a little bit, maybe take a vacation and stay for a week? It’s the beginning of April already. I haven’t seen you since the beginning of January! I miss my first baby.” Once I finished up school, I packed my bags and headed out to a new state to find my way. I hated leaving my family behind, and working in a hospital does not give you much time to leave. I left southern Texas for the nation’s capital, Washington D.C.. The reason for that? It’s never boring at work.

“I know momma. I have already requested two weeks off, starting the 20th of June until the 6th of July, just so I can be there for both Grandfathers birthday, and the fourth of July. I’d much rather be home for that, then here in D.C. you know.” I said. 

“I know darling, and that is why I am making this year’s fourth, just about us and the family. Im sure your brothers would love to spend time with you when you come down as well. They have been going on about doing a movie marathon with you. I do miss you and I do miss talking to you.” Mom says, I can hear a trace of sadness go through her voice. I have been so busy with work that I haven’t been calling her as much as I used to. 

“I miss you and I miss talking to you too momma. I love you so very much. Give my love to the boys and dad as well! Tell Nana to call me when she can. I am off the next few days, so I’d like to facetime y’all if I can. But I am pulling in to the apartment now, and I gotta get inside. I love you so much momma!” I say, pulling in to the gate. I press the button on my keys and the gate opens. I pull forward, heading to my building, I notice rain drops on my windshield. Damn April showers.

“Alright baby, I love you too. I will let you know when we can facetime tomorrow. Be safe, and don’t forget to eat dinner!” I laugh and agree, telling her I love her one last time before hanging up. I pull into my parking spot, turning my car off. I gather my stuff and get out of the car, heading to my apartment door. I fumble with my keys and finally get the door open. I rush inside and shut the door. Ill never get used to the feeling I get here. The feeling of being watched. I put my stuff down, locking my door and I head off to the bathroom. I quickly get into the shower and I start getting ready bed. 

Once showered and in clean undergarments, I through on my black pajama shorts and a grey tank top over my black sports bra. I go into the kitchen pulling out my left-over Chinese from last night and scarf that down. I yawn and go check the locks one last time before heading to bed. It’s been too long a day to stay up. I snuggle into the covers and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I’m fast asleep. Dreaming of a hobbit and a company of dwarves.


	2. Meeting of Importance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those reading it! Makes me feel special. PLEASE, leave comments and suggestions! 
> 
> As you know, no actual Hobbit characters I own. Just my own.

I shiver, reaching around for my blanket. Not feeling anything besides grass, I sit up quickly and look around. I could have sworn I fell asleep in my bed. Maybe I am dreaming. That Chinese food was probably bad. I rub my eyes, thinking that maybe if I open them, ill be back in my apartment. For an extra measure, I pinch my arms. Okay, that hurt, so I will see my walls when I open my eyes, right? Wrong. I still see hills of grass and trees all around. What the hell? Where was I? I stand up, rubbing my hands along my arms. I am still in my pajamas, and I look down at my feet. No shoes. That’s peachy. I look around on the ground where I had been sitting, and I notice my work back pack. I wonder how that got here. Maybe I was being set up? I knew I was a heavy sleeper, but I didn’t think I had slept that heavy. 

I sit back down, pulling the bag onto my lap and un-hooking the clasps. I start pulling things out of the bag, making a mental check list. Since it was my work bag, I have my small bag that consists of my stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, pen light, pens, and my ER scissors. I have my first aid kit filled with bandages, tourniquets, alcohol pads, thermometer, medical tape, a mixture of medications both oral and injectables (complete with needles and syringes), two iv starter kits, along with two bags of normal saline, tons of hand sanitizer, tampons, and a small box of medical gloves. I also have my medical book. Each one of my bags have one. It tells me what to do in certain situations, and how to use the medications in my bag. I have to pack eerything. ER nurse, hello. 

I sigh. I am prepared for MEDICAL emergency situations, just not the damn situation I am in. I continue to go through my bag, finding my extra phone, two extra battery packs and charger, a bag of almonds and a protein bar, umbrella and water bottle. Damnit me. I grab the phone and turn it on. No signal, of course. I stare at the background, me and my entire family. Brothers, grandparents, mom and dad. I miss them… I wipe my cheek as I feel a tear roll down my face. No time to be weak, man up, I tell myself. I repack my backpack and stand, slinging it over my shoulder. Time to figure out where the hell I am, and how the hell to get home. 

I start walking over the hills, for god knows how long. I’ve crossed a river, not that it helps me to know that. I finally came across a path and followed that. As I walk, I start noticing little farms. I am heading to civilization! Realizing that, my pace picks up. After about ten more minutes of walking, I start noticing people. Short people, which isn’t saying much coming from me. At 22 years old, I have reached my full height of 4 foot 11. I am short, and patients and nurses alike have had me as the butt end of their jokes. Just because I am small, doesn’t mean I can’t do my job. I may be short, but I am fierce in emergent situations. Back to these people. They are a few inches shorter than me, wearing no shoes, and as I got closer to them, I noticed that even the females have hairy big feet. Interesting. 

I reach a house with a woman, who looks nice enough, and I decide I will go ahead and see what information she can offer me. I slowly approach the gate, calling out to her to get her attention.

“Ah, hello stranger! Why are you dressed like that? You are barely covering anything! Atrocious! What can I help you with?” She says, coming my way with a broom in her hand. I interrupted her chores apparently. I blush as she points out how little my pajamas cover. I’m not used to being out with this on in public. 

“Uhm.. Hi there. I was wondering if you could tell me where I am? I had woken up beside a tree not far from me with my backpack, and no extra clothes besides the ones I am wearing.” I say sheepishly. She gives me a kind smile and nods her head.

“Yes dearie, Well, you are following the Wagon path, you’ve just entered into Hobbiton.” Hobbiton? I giggled a bit when she said that. Hobbiton. That’s very funny. That place doesn’t exist. The woman looks at me strangely, and I’m sure I just came off to her like I am mental. I look at her face, noticing her ears have a slight point, and then I think back to the feet. Hairy, big feet. Shit. 

“Hobbiton, of Middle Earth? Do you mind telling me what the date is? The entire date?” 

She continues giving me the ‘you must be mental’ look as she speaks slowly. “Yes, of Middle Earth. The date of today is the 25th of Astron, or April, of the third age, year 2941. Are you okay dear? Do you need to sit down, have a cup of tea?” 

I shake my head, still processing what the date was. If today was as she said, it was the day Gandalf met with Bilbo, and tonight would be when the dwarves would show up. Why am I here? I need to find Gandalf. “Thank you, ma’am. I do appreciate it. Can you tell me how to get to Bag End from here?”

“Yes, follow the path this way,” she says, pointing to the path. “Once you hit the fork in the road, take a left. Go over hills and over a stream. You will pass the market but continue. After the market, there will be a road that leads to the right. Take that down. The house you are looking for is the only one on the top of the hill. Good luck dear. Are you sure you do not need any tea?”

“No, thank you so much again ma’am. I must be off. I appreciate your help!” I say as I start walking away. My mind starts wondering as I follow the path she said. I am in Middle Earth. Like some fan fiction fan girl. This must be a joke. I must wake up soon. I mean, yeah, I have always wanted to be here. Since I was a little girl, the way that J.R.R. Tolkien ended the Hobbit has always bothered me. Yes, Thorin was a dick, but he still didn’t deserve to die. Do not even get me started on Kili and Fili. And then the movies came out. Peter Jackson, I may not agree with your movie ending either, but I must give you a hand in how you choose your actors. Damn. I still cry every time I watch the movies and read the book. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As my mind had wandered, I was not paying attention to where I was walking, and I wound up walking right into someone. I fell back on my ass and looked up, spurting out apologies to this person. I hear a deep chuckle as I stand and I look up, and up, until I can clearly see this mans face. Who was it? Freaking Gadalf. Just the man I wanted to see. Great first impression too, running into him and everything.

“Dear child,” Ugh, so not a child man. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am fine, thank you Gandalf. You are just the person I needed to talk too!”

He frowns, looking down at me. “Do I know you? You have a strange accent, one I have not heard.”

I shake my head. “No, you do not, but I need to get home. Which my home is not here in Middle Earth. My name is Thea Johnson. I’m from another universe, or maybe the same planet, but wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey stuff has me confused. But I need to get home and I don’t know how because this place is just a book. A fiction book and not real and nothing here is real, and the events to come are not real. They are just a book. Can you help me get home?” I take a deep breath. I think I said all that too quick. 

He furrows his eyebrows together in Gandalf fashion, peering down at me. OK, I’m mental. I’ve gone bonkers. I’m mad. No quote from the Cheshire Cat can make this better right now. As he’s staring at me, I take to looking at him. He doesn’t have quite as many wrinkles on his face, and his beard is a little big thicker and longer than was portrayed by Sir Ian McKellen. 

“Hmm.. You are not from Middle Earth?” he asks. No shit Sherlock. I just said that. All I do is nod my head. “You say that this place is from a story, that you know the outcome?” Again, I just nod my head. I know man, sounds weird. “How do I know what you say is true?”

Ah fuck. He wants me to prove it. “Have you already been to Bag End, seen Bilbo?” He nods. “Well, I know you have been ‘Good morning’ by Belladonna Took’s son, he only remembered your fireworks, and you put the sigil for burglar on his door to alert the company of thirteen dwarves that his house is where to go. Does that suffice?”

He stares at me, eyebrows raised. Well, good job Thea. You just blew Gandalf’s mind. Rendered the wizard speechless. He’s just staring at me. I don’t know what that means, but I don’t like it. 

“Thea right? Yes… I think it would be good for you to journey with us. I will try to find a way to send you home. I will need to meet with the White Council and discuss this with them. Would you be okay with traveling with us?”

Man… I don’t wanna. I want to be at home and in my bed surrounded by my empty walls and my books and freaking cell service. I want to go to work in a few days, see my family in two months. I sigh and nod my head. “Yeah, I guess I can do that. I don’t have anything that might be useful, like a bedroll, or food, or actual clothes to travel in. I for sure am not riding a damn pony with the dwarves. I don’t have money for a horse though. Or anything else…”

He smiles. “Well, it will be good for you to go on an adventure while you are here in Middle Earth. Do not fret. I will gather your supplies. A horse? Are you sure you do not want a pony? They are great for people of your… Stature.” 

I huff at the short remark. “No sir. I do not want a pony. Where I am from, we learn to ride horses from a very young age. I have been riding a horse for many years now. If that is okay.”

He nods one more time. “Go find Bilbo. He may not be happy for the intrusion, but he will welcome you. He might even find you some... proper clothes to wear for dinner tonight. I will arrive with most of the company and I will be sure to have some clothes for you. Traveling pants, a few tunics, hmm. Sword or bow? Or daggers?” 

“All of the above I am able to work with, though sword and bow will be most useful in the quest, I think.” Thank God for country living and hobbies. Doesn’t mean I want to be here, which I don’t. Maybe Galadriel will know how to send me home. Praying. 

“Alright dear. Be off. Go find Bilbo. I will procure your things for you.” He nods one more time and starts walking away. I sigh, walking to Bag End, one step at a time. As the Cheshire Cat once said, ‘Every adventure requires a first step’. I have that tattooed on my ribs, right side. I guess its time to start living by it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stuff in her bag, is actual stuff that ER nurses carry, especially if they are doing field work. (Sorry, going to school for nursing).


	3. Oh, Dear Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, I do not own any characters besides Thea

I stand outside of the gate that I have longed to see. It was always in my bucket list to come to New Zealand and see the majestic landscapes and most importantly, the set of both the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. While I imagined taking a plane, maybe a few cars, and being equipped for the hike, the site of the gate and the hobbit hole was no less breath taking. It was real. I stand there for a moment, taking in the site, before opening the up the gate and making my way up to the door. I knock three times, and wait. I hear someone walking on the other side of the door, and I take a step back. 

“I swear Gandalf, I do not want an adventure!” I hear as none other than Bilbo Baggins opens the door. I smile wide and he stares at me. He looks just like a younger version of Martin Freeman. “H-Hello there, you are not Gandalf, I must apologize. What can I help you with, my lady?” He takes a long look at me, probably thinking about how little clothing I have on. Again, we know I am not dressed appropriately. 

“Hi! Thea Johnson, at your service.” I say, bowing my head at him. He politely nods back and stares at me, waiting for me to answer his question. 

“I am looking for a place to rest me weary feet and possibly find some good company. The hobbits all pointed me to you Master Baggins. They had said you make great tea, and could house me, if only for a little?” I give him my signature puppy eyes. I know those usually give me what I want, and I know hobbits are of good nature. At least that is what the books all say.

“Yes, yes. Come in. I am Bilbo Baggins, though you must already know that. You can just call me Bilbo, my lady. Come in, come in. I will find you something more fit for a lady as yourself, and then I shall make some tea.” He says, a tight smile on his face. I can see he doesn’t do well with company. Oh Bilbo, the day will just get worse for you. I nod my head politely and step inside. He pokes his head out the door and looks around, then promptly shuts it behind him. 

“Thank you, Bilbo. I do very much appreciate it. You can call me Thea. I would feel much better if you did. I am sorry to put you out like this.” I say politely. He just shakes his head, telling me not to worry and points me to the living room. He quickly walks out into the hallway and proceeds down until I can’t see him anymore. I huff out a breath and put my bag down on the floor. 

As soon as I straighten out and look around the place, Bilbo comes back in. “I’m sorry Thea. I only have some leggings and a tunic. They used to be my mothers. I had to search through a few boxes to find them, but here you go! Go get changed, there’s a bathroom third door on your left. I’ll start making the tea.” He smiles, holding out the clothes to me. 

I nod my head, grabbing the clothes and proceed into the bathroom. There is what looks like a toilet, more outhouse type, and a sink. I shrug and start undressing, using the toilet as well. I keep the bra and undies on, and change into the clothes. The black leggings are a little smaller on me than they would be on a hobbit, coming up to mid shin. The tunic was a nice royal blue. It fir a bit better, coming down to the edge of my ass, but still covering everything up. I fold my shorts and tank top, coming out of the bathroom and heading back to my pack. I quickly put my clothes in the bag and stand, looking around for the kitchen. 

I hear Bilbo down two rooms and I slowly make my way there. I take my time, looking around the halls, before walking into the kitchen. I send Bilbo a grateful smile and he returns it. 

“There. Although the trousers are a little short, you look much better than you did in your night clothes, if that’s what you want to call them. Sit, I have made some cinnamon and orange tea for us to enjoy.” He motions to one of the chairs at the table, the same table that Dwalin will sit at, waiting for the company. I take me seat while he puts down the mug in front of me, and he takes his seat across from me. 

“So, Thea. Where is it you hail from? I have not heard such an accent from another as I hear from you.” He says, taking a sip of his tea.

I take a sip of mine, thinking of what I will tell him. I think I will tell as close to the truth as I can, just so I can keep up appearances. “This is good tea Bilbo. Thank you. I’m from a place very far from here, we call it the States. I from the very south of the states, and have traveled very far from there, to get to where I am at now.”

He looks at me, curiosity taking over. “What a peculiar name. The States. I have not heard of it, nor seen it on any map. What of your family? Why would they allow you to travel such distances alone?”

I smile sadly, considering my cup. “It’s far off the sea, that is probably why you have not seen it on a map. My family? I miss them terribly, but they are not in this world.”

He stays quiet for a little. “I am sorry for that. You can stay here as long as you need. I do need to make a trip down to the market though, to pick up dinner. You are staying for dinner, right? I’ll make some of my specialty fish for us. You must be tired from your journey. I shall light a fire in the living room before I go.”

I look at him, smiling wide. “Oh, thank you Bilbo! You are a most gracious host. I think it be best if I stayed here. I don’t think the other hobbits liked me very much after what I was wearing. Do you happen to have any books, so that I may mindlessly read to pass the time?” Like hell was I going to correct him on my family being dead. I am not going into who I am just yet. Not without Gandalf. 

He nods and finishes his tea. I pick my mug up and he leads me to the bookshelf in the living room. I randomly choose one and sit down in his arm chair while he lights a fire. I curl my knees up and rest the book on them, sipping on the tea. He turns and looks at me, and at the book. 

“Ah, a good book you have chosen! It tis such a good fantasy that sometimes I find myself whisked away. I am going to the market now. You know where the bathroom is, along with the kitchen. I should be back soon. Make yourself comfortable, take a nap is you so wish. Whence I come back, I will get started on cooking. I know your probably famished, as it is late in the day now.” He smiles one last time and grabs his jacket, pulling it on over his shirt. He nods at me and then proceeds out the door. 

I let out a breath I wasn’t aware I was holding. I look down at the book and shake my head. I am not in the mood to read now, too much inner turmoil will do that. I finish off the tea and stand, heading into the kitchen. If he says it is late in the day, that means the dwarves are coming soon. First Dwalin, the Balin, Fili and Kili will be next. After that, everyone besides Mr. Grumpy Pants. I shake my head and put the cup in the sinks, gently washing it out. It will be okay. New mantra. 

Okay my ass. It will not be. Facts are, I am still alive. I am in Bag End, where Bilbo has already made me tea, I am in his mother’s old clothes, Bilbo is such a sweet hobbit. Gandalf, well, I cannot wait to get to know him. I have chest pain, probably due to the fact THAT I AM IN MIDDLE EARTH WITH NO FUCKING CLUE AS TO HOW I GOT HERE. Inner yelling done. For now. 

Dwarves will be getting here, I should make a good impression. I run my fingers through my hair, glad I washed it last night. I wished I had cut it before this whole switching worlds thing happened. I have long and thick brown hair, down to the middle of my back, with a slight curl on the ends. I don’t have a hair band to put it up. I sigh. I will see if Bilbo has anything to help tie it up. I look up out the window above the sink stare out. All I can think of right now, “I hope these dwarves do not look like the one in the movies. If they do, I am fucked.”


	4. Such Lively Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters that belong to Tolkien, belong to him. Not me. Only Thea does

By the time Bilbo came back from the market, I have explored his home, washed dishes, sat by the fire, and contemplated my situation in more depth. Depending on how this meeting with the dwarves would go, I MIGHT save their life. Maybe. More than likely I will even if they are all dicks. IF I stay that long. Knowing all the events that will follow tonight, Gandalf will be too busy to worry about me. Which means, I will be joining the dwarves on their quest for Erebor. I don’t wanna. I will do what I must though.

I stare into the fire as Bilbo comes in the door. He says a brief hello and hurries into the kitchen. I stand and follow shortly behind him. “Welcome back Bilbo. Do you need any help making dinner?”

He shakes his head, opening the packaged fish. “No Thea, I do not. You go sit and rest while I fix dinner. I’ll call you back in when it’s done, or you can sit here at the table and have idle chat with me?”

I smile and make light conversation while he preps and cooks the fish.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as we sit down to eat, there was a knock on the door. I look up and make eye contact with Bilbo, seeing him frown. He gets up and goes to the door. I hear him open it and Dwain’s voice travels through the halls.

“Where is it? He said there would be plenty.”

“Plenty of what?” Bilbo asks. You can hear the agitation in his voice. The door closes and he comes in, following Dwalin.

“Ah, Dwalin, at your service.” He takes a small bow and regards the table. He takes the seat that Bilbo once occupied and looked at me.

He is much more imposing than the stories have told. His tattoos make him seem much more… Intimidating. I smile softly at him and bow my head. “Thea Johnson, at yours. How are you tonight Master Dwalin?”

He just grunts and starts eating. Well, I know dwarves are not known for their manners, but still. I motion for Bilbo to take my plate so he can eat. He nods silently and takes it, sitting down on a stool behind the dwarf. He eats quickly and I flinch when Dwalin bites the head of the fish. Ick. Another knock is heard, Bilbo stands and stares, his eyes switching from me to Dwalin. I shrug while Dwalin says, “That’d be the door.”

After Dwalin says this, Bilbo hurries off to get the door and Dwalin stands. He nods at me and walks out. I follow behind him quietly, wanting to see him and Balin together. I stand in the hallway, watching as Dwalin and Balin butt their heads together. Ouch. I wait for them to either notice me, or for the next knock signaling the princes arrival. They don’t, and head into the pantry. Bilbo is going on and on and finally when he says, “I’m sorry, I had to speak my mind.” They went quiet. They looked at him and smiled, saying apology accepted.

The knock comes first. The little hobbit sighs and goes and opens the door once more, frowning at the two dwarves standing on the other side of the doorstep.

“Fili- “

“and Kili-”

“-At your service,” They finish together.

“Nope, No, no more dwarves in my home.” Bilbo says, shooing them out.

Fili and Kili both frown, and its Kili who spoke. “Has it been cancelled? No one told us.”

“Cancelled? No, nothing has been cancelled.” Bilbo said, confused. Oh, sweet little Bilbo. He’s tongue tied as Fili pushes open the door, muttering a good to him. He proceeds to drop all his weapons, at least the ones seen, into Bilbo’s arms. Bilbo frowns after him and his eyes find where Kili is wiping his dirty shoes on his little box on the ground. “Hey, stop! That is my mother’s glory box!”

Kili stops, smiling and notices Dwalin and goes up, putting his hand on his shoulder. Balin comes in and grabs the boys, telling him they need to help him move the table out into the hallway, lest everyone not fit in such a small room. I am still un-noticed by the newest company and slip my way to Bilbo. Oh, he looks like he has had such a fright. I feel kinda bad for him. I was enough trouble, but add in a company of dwarves, and a mysterious wizard? I have such respect for how he handles things.

He just stands there, looking down his hall, and then his eyes find mine. I offer an encouraging smile as once again, sounds on the door. He drops Fili’s weapons on the floor against the wall, all while yelling out about how if this is a joke, it is in very poor taste. He opens the door, mouth open and full of remarks, and in falls a group of dwarves, with a wizard standing behind them. “Gandalf...” Bilbo whispers.

“Ah, hello again Master Baggins. And a good hello to you again Lady Thea. I see that you are properly clothed this time.” He smiles. I blush, nodding, as Bilbo’s head whips around to look at me. Yeah, I met with the wizard after you did. No, I was not going to tell you that so stop looking at me like I caused these dwarves to come.

The dwarves all file in, introducing themselves to both Bilbo and me. I introduce myself right back, a smile on my face. I walk them in to where the other four dwarves from earlier are setting up, and stand aside, watching them go through the pantry and get things out. Balin and the princes finally notice me, introducing themselves and smiling. Balin looks like he’d be like a grandfather. And these princes, hot damn. I’ve given credit to Peter Jackson’s casting skills, but even though they look so much alike, it has nothing on what these dwarves do look like.

The all pile in around the table, and I take a seat next to Gandalf. Fili comes in, walking on the table handing out drinks of ale. I raise my hand, taking one from him. Oh, how I am excited for this dinner. I watch as Bofur throws a boiled egg into Bombur’s mouth. I smile, watching the festivities of the dwarves. Once everyone has their ale, it because silent except for the sounds of chugging and drops of liquid onto the floor. No manners. I take a few sips of my drink. I am no stranger to drinking beer, I am from southern Texas for God’s sake. But, I knew that I must remain as sober as possible with the events that have yet to unfold.

As foods passed around, Gandalf and I take enough for a plate for each of us. As the company is enjoying themselves, Gandalf leans down, talking to me. “I have gathered some of your things. I was not able to get you a sword yet, but I did get you a bow, along with a few daggers. I secured a horse for you, along with the necessary essentials for traveling on the road as we will be. I am not sure if Thorin will accept you as part of the company, but I will make sure you are going to travel with us.”

I nod and look up at him. “What are you planning on telling him? That I am a seerer?” He nods and I snort. “Good luck with that Gandalf. I hope it plays out well enough.”

He nods once more and I turn my attention back on the company. I notice Balin looking at me. I feel like heard out conversation, but whatever. It’s okay Gramps, I will come with you whether you like it. I offer him a smile and he returns it, still watching me with curious eyes.

As everyone starts finishing their meal, the dwarves start standing up and line for the kitchen. I hear Ori ask poor Bilbo about what to do with his plate. I’m still sitting with Oin, Bofur, Dori, and Nori. I smile as they start tapping and clinking the silverware together.  
“Don’t! Don’t do that, you’ll blunt them!” Bilbo cries out, noticing what the four were doing.

Bofur takes a teasing tone, “Oh, did you hear that lads? He says well blunt them!” The feet start stomping and I’m probably grinning like a mad woman.

 ** _“Blunt the knifes, bend the forks”_** They began. I start singing along with them.

**_“Smash the bottles, and burn the corks,_ **

**_“Chip the glasses and crack the plates,_ **

**_“That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!”_ **

I giggle as they continue singing. As song finishes I clap along with them. Then all turns silent as three knocks are heard. Everyone slowly makes their way to the front door as Gandalf says, “He’s here.”

Just great. I am so not ready to meet Mr. Grumpy Pants.


	5. The Icy King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have had trouble writing this chapter today. I am not entirely happy with it, but I could not figure out for the life of me, how to portray Thorin. 
> 
> I do not own Tolkien's characters. Only my own. Sassy little thing she is.

I stand behind the company of dwarves, just listening. My heart goes out to poor Bilbo with the harshness from Thorin that is soon to come. Such a bully. I hear the door open slowly, and a deep, rough voice rumbles over the silence.

“Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice. Wouldn’t have found it except for the mark on the door.”

Bilbo pushes he way through the company to inspect the door. “Mark? There is no mark. It was painted a week ago!”

Gandalf shuts it quickly before Bilbo has the chance to look. “There is a mark there; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield.”

“So, this is the hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins. Have you done much fighting?” Uh oh.

“Pardon me?” Bilbo asks, looking very confused at the dwarf king.

“Ax or sword? What is your weapon of choice?” Oh, dear Bilbo. Please do not bring up the game of conkers.

“Oh, well I have some skill in Conkers if you must know. Though I fail to see how that’s… relevant.” He says, going quiet. Bilbo, dear lord. You shouldn’t have done that.

“Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” Thorin says, turning to look at the company. Jerk face he is.

I push through the company to stand in front of King Jerk. “That was not nice Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain.” I say to him, my voice dripping with attitude. Yes, I did just speak to a king that way. He isn’t my king though, so, screw it.

He raises his eyebrows, looking down at me. The company silent behind us. I see Gandalf out of the corner of my eye with a small smirk on his face. Before Thorin can say anything, Gandalf speaks up.

“Thorin Oakenshield, let me introduce to you a friend of mine. Thea Johnson. A seer.” I give a slight bow of my head and turn around walking to the table that we had our meal at earlier. I took a seat and waited for the company to file in.

Once everyone had taken their seat, a plate of food in front of Thorin, Balin breaks the silence. “Any news from Ered Luin? Did they all come?”

Thorin swallowed his bite before speaking. “Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms.”

The group collectively mutters, thinking that it would mean good things.

Dwalin asks about Dain of the Iron Hills, asking if he would be with them for their travels.

Throin shakes his head, look up at everyone at the table, save for me and Gandalf. “They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone.”

“You’re going on a quest?” Ah, good Bilbo. Good listening skills. Let’s get this map out and discuss things.

“Yes Bilbo, here. Let us have more light please.” Gandalf says. As Bilbo walks away to get a few more candles, Gandalf starts to pull out a map, only to have a hand reach out and stop him. He frowns at Thorin.

“Not with her here. She is not part of this journey. She shall not know of the goings-on here tonight.” Thorin gives me a sharp look, obviously trying to intimidate me. Oh, really jerk face? Wanna bet how well that will work right now? I stand up and take a deep breath, looking straight into the icy kings’ eyes.

“Listen Master Oakenshield. I know more about this quest than you will ever know. I know of this from past, present, and future. I know that the map Gandalf will pull out, is one of Erebor. I know, and I am sorry Gandalf for ruining the surprise for you, but Gandalf has a key, one that your father, Thrain, son of Thror, gave to him for safe keeping. The key will lead you to a secret door. You know, those invisible ones that you dwarves build thinking that they are so cool? Yeah, one of those. Now listen here buddy. I know that Oin here has read the portents. That the ravens are seen flying back to Erebor. I know the saying ‘When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the best will end’. And yes Bilbo. To answer the question, you have burning on your tongue, the beast is of a dragon. I. Will. Come. With.” I nod my head and sit back down.

Bilbo looks at me, concerned when I said dragon. All the ice king does and stare at me.

“Thorin,” Oin starts. “She is right. I was about to tell you of the portents, along with the raven.”

Gandalf lights his pipe and looks around at all the dwarves. I could feel them all staring at me, but I refuse to break my eyes away from Thorin’s.

“Master Oakenshield. She is right on another point. I do have a key. It was given to me by your father.”

“If there is a key, there must be a door as she said, Uncle.” Oh Fili, you little smart snowflake. Every time I heard that line in the movies, I just can’t help but smile. Now, in the situation with them, I can’t seem to find it in me.

Thorin holds my gaze. “I cannot guarantee your safety. I cannot guarantee you will make it back.”

I shrug. “Don’t matter much to me Thorin Oakenshield. I’m not here to benefit myself.”

He nods once. Apparently, that means that I’m coming since Gandalf has a huge smile on his face, which quickly fades as the discussion that was meant to happen, happen. Bilbo proceeds to faint as well. As the discussion comes to an end, everyone stands, heading into the living room. Almost time for the Misty Mountain song. I go and sit in the arm chair from earlier this afternoon. That seems like a life time ago. Dori brings in a tray with a tea kettle and cups. He offers me some tea, saying that it is Chamomile. I smile and graciously take the cup. He puts the tray down on the table and goes to stand by his brothers. That’s the first another has talked to me since my little outburst. I hope they can get over it soon. I will be joining them whether they want me or not.

The room becomes smoky with all the dwarves puffing on their pipes. I have snuggled into the chair, sipping the tea Dori brought. Soon I am hearing humming. Deep, baritone humming from the dwarves around me. I clutch the cup against my chest, watching Thorin start to sing.  
I stand behind the company of dwarves, just listening. My heart goes out to poor Bilbo with the harshness from Thorin that is soon to come. Such a bully. I hear the door open slowly, and a deep, rough voice rumbles over the silence.

****  
_“Far over, the Misty Mountain’s cold,_  


**_“To dungeons deep and caverns old._ **

**_“We must away, ‘Ere break of day,_ **

**_“To find our long-forgotten gold._ **

At this point, the entire company starts singing, my eyes drooping closed.

**_“The pines were roaring on the height,_ **

**_“The winds were moaning in the night._ **

**_“The fire was red, its flaming spread;_ **

**_“The trees like torches, blazed with light…”_ **

My last thought before sleep took me, lulled by the sorrow in the song, was that I will not let these dwarves die. They have been through too much. No matter the cost against me, I will save them.


	6. Show On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own any Tolkien characters. Just Thea.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave comments or anything if you can!

I was on the floor tangled up in a blanket when I woke up. Now, I didn’t get to wake up with the sun streaming through the windows, with breakfast smells wafting down the hallway. No. I turned over and promptly fell out of the chair an on my ass. That is two mornings in a row, where I didn’t wake up the way I wanted. I let out a small grown and rubbed my eyes, opening and glaring towards the direction of the Ur Family. Bofur let out a laugh at my misfortunate morning awakening. 

“Oh, seems like the lass isn’t a morning person.” Bifur signaled something to him and the both started laughing again. I stood up and walked into the hallway. Need to find Gandalf. Need those supplies. The sun isn’t even up yet and they want to start calling this morning. I finally locate Gandalf, sitting in the dining room, smoking on his pipe. 

“Thea, dear. Good morning. We leave in an hour. I have put some stuff into a room, fourth door on the left, for you to change. I also included a strap for you to pull your hair up if you so wish. I shall call the horses to us when we get close enough. Go, go now and change. I will have some bread for you once we are on the road.” He nods once to me and goes back to staring off into space. Thank you, you odd wizard. 

I find the room and shut the door behind me. Everything is sitting on the bed, nicely folded. I see two silver daggers on the left side of the clothes, roughly four inches long, with what resembles a thigh strap for them. Oh, that’s awesome. The clothes include black, thick leggings, a close fitting royal blue tunic, black boots made of similar fabric to leather, and a belt. I quickly strip and change clothes, finding that the tunic is tight around my chest, blessings my mother called them. Size D. Not very many cute bras that actually work longer than three months. The shirt then fans out after my chest. I slip the belt on and my shoes. I go ahead and hook the thigh strap on, putting the daggers in them. 

I look down at myself. Not bad Thea. Blue was always one of your favorite colors anyways. I shrug, running my fingers through my hair, braiding it as I go. I fold the clothes Bilbo let me use and leave them on the bed. Alright. Time to go face the company. I stretch, feeling satisfactory pops in my back. I open the door and start looking for everyone. I cant find anyone in the living room or kitchen. I grab my bag and an extra handkerchief on the way out to the front door. Poor Bilbo. I stuff in a side pocket in my bag before walking out the front door, closing it behind me. The only people who are standing around are the princes. Kili sends me a grin.

“Ah, hello my lady Thea! Thorin told us to wait for you to come out. We are to meet them down in the clearing. He is securing some ponies for us. Are you ready to go?” 

I send him a smile back. “Of course, Kili. Thank you both for waiting for me. Please, don’t pull any of this ‘My Lady’ shit. I am no lady. I am not afraid to get down and dirty, and my vocabulary is mostly full of profanities.”

Kili laughs while Fili just raises and eyebrow, sending me a small smile. “Well, Thea. I think we three will get along just fine.” Aw, Fili. I hope we do too. I’ve always adored you two. 

“Let’s get going then! I am ready for this adventure to start. Since Bilbo isn’t joining us yet...” Fili and Kili’s eye light up. The bet! Can’t give anything away. “Well, he might or he might not be. We shall see as the journey continues. Any who, I’m ready to start walking. Aren’t y’all? Let’s go!” I hurry and push past them as they talk about that little bet thing, going past the gate to the right. 

“Thea! You’re going the wrong way!” I hear Fili yell out. Oops. I turn around and march off the other way. They quickly catch up to me. “So, Thea, we have a question for you.” I turn and look at him, raising one eyebrow.

“Yes, Thea. We were wondering where you happened to come from? You have such an unusual accent.” Kili started.

“Oh, and why your amad and adad let you come out here to travel with us?”

I sigh and look ahead. “Well, truthfully-“ As truthful as I’m willing to be now. “I am not from here. I am from very far away, from a place called the States. I come from way south in the States, and have traveled very far. Overseas and everything. As far as my amad and adad, and the rest of my family… They are not in this world.”

The boys fall silent. Kili speaks very softly. “I am sorry about your family.”

I shrug. “It’s okay. One day I will see them again. When you are faced with hard times, you must look ahead. Look at the positives instead of the negatives. Now, how far away are we from the rest of the company? I do need to meet with Gandalf.”

“We should be there in a few. They just had to buy the ponies and get the rest of the supplies that we need for a while.” I nod my head as Kili speaks. I hope Gandalf got me a horse. Not a pony. I don’t get along very well with those.

We continue walking the path in relative silence. The only speaking was between the two boys. As we reach the outskirts, where I talked to that lady hobbit yesterday, I saw the company through the tree line. I pick up my pace and head straight for Gandalf and the two, bless him, horses. He turns and smiles at me as I come up. 

“Miss Thea. I see that the clothes fit you well. I did get you a horse, the black one here. He doesn’t have a name yet.” I look over the horse. He looks relatively young, in great shape. I feel energy thrumming off him. Strong. I run my hand down his neck, down to his foot. I press gently on his ankle. He raises the hoof off the ground and I proceed to do this with all his hooves. I notice he is already saddled and things are packed on him. He is handling that well. Over all, looks like a good horse. I hope he is good to ride. 

I nod at Gandalf, noticing a few members of the company watching me. Mostly Fili, Kili, and Bofur. I know my shit boys. I run my hand along his muzzle and address Gandalf, “Thank you so much. He seems to tolerate bearing the weight of the supplies on him. I do appreciate you getting me these things.”

He nods and turns to his horse, grabbing a light-colored cedar bow, along with a quiver of arrows. “I think these belong to you as well. We shall get you the rest of things once we reach Bree.”

I take them gratefully and admire the bow. Its strong and well strung. It is a big longer than the bows we use at home, but I will be able to use it. I turn and put my bag on the horse, strapping it to the others. I then hook the quiver and bow to my bag. “Thank you again Gandalf.” 

I mess with the stirrups on the saddle to where they are approximate right length for my little legs. Moving the reins back over the horse’s neck, I grab the horn of the saddle and pull myself up, swinging my left leg over the horse. I get situated and put my feet in the stirrups. Comfy. I click my tongue softly, urging the horse to walk. He listens, walks easy. I walk him in a circle and smile. I lean slightly forward in the saddle and the horse stops. 

“Let’s get on the road! No more wasting time.” Thorin barks out. I roll my eyes. Of course, king jerk. Everyone else gets up in their saddles and we start walking forward. I hang out next to Gandalf. The ride is quite peaceful now. I think everyone is just filled with such emotions this morning. Dawn is barely peeking through the trees. I wish I could be sleeping, but there will not be much time. I look ahead at the back of king jerk. I wonder if he’s going to give me a contract. I don’t want any of his gold, it wouldn’t be of any use to me back home. But a contract could be more of insurance, I guess. I don’t need it. 

“So, this bet,” Gandalf starts. “I went ahead and bet double. With the extra, we can get you a coat.”

I turn and smile, him sending me a wink. “That would be something I’d be very thankful for.”

The company starts talking amongst themselves. I am comfortable in silence now. I have too much going on in my head anyways. Like, how the fuck am I gonna save these sons of bastards. What happens if Thorin doesn’t come out of the gold sickness? What if I save only one, or only one dies? I can’t make the choice on who to save. All or I will die trying. Maybe if I die, I get to go back home. Not that I want to chance that. 

I’m brought out of my head as Bilbo starts running out from the trees. The contract billowing in the wind. It’s a wonder that it doesn’t tear. Balin checks things over and nods at Thorin. 

“Get him a pony.” Was all the king said. humph. You will come to enjoy the little hobbit. Though, he’s only two inches shorter than me, but he’s still little. 

“Oh, no, no. No, no no. That won’t be necessary, thank you. I am sure I can keep up on foot. I’ve done my fair share of walking, you know. I’ve even got as far as Frogmorton once—“ He is interrupted as Fili and Kili ride up next to him. They pick him up and deposit him on the pony. 

Poor Bilbo. He looks uncomfortable and terrified. We make eye contact with each other and I send him a reassuring smile as he comes right up next to me. Sacks of money start being thrown around, and Bilbo looks confused. 

“What is that about?” He asks. 

“Oh, they had taken bets on whether you would show up.” I say. Gandalf continues my sentence. 

“Most of them bet that you wouldn’t.”

Bilbo raises his eyebrows. “Well, what did you think?”

All Gandalf does is hum and catches a hefty sack, putting it into his bag. He sends a smile at Bilbo, receiving one back. Then, Bilbo sneezes. Before he has said anything, I grab the hankie out of my bag and toss it to him. He smiles at me gratefully. Hey, I may be suck here and main goal is trying to save these stupid bastards, but like hell will I sit here and watch Bilbo being bullied. He deserves love. The cute, anti-social hobbit. 

Gandalf looks from me to Bilbo. “You will have to manage without a good many things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey’s end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead.”

Both Bilbo and I sigh. Just for two completely different reasons.


	7. Bree Night 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont own Tolkiens characters. Just Thea
> 
> Thank you for reading! Shortish chapter.

By the end of the day, we finally reach the town of Bree. The ride here was mostly silent. A few members of the company talking to each other. No one really knows what to think of me, since they mostly left me out of the conversations. Not that I’m complaining. I’m just thinking of the timeline. When things happen. I know it’s either night three or four that the orcs see us, then day five or six for the rain, and then that night is the trolls. Hmm. I wish I had the book but that would be cheating. Not that I don’t mind that. We are trying to cheat death later on in the journey. I’m excited for Rivendell though. Just not the way we get there. I am not good with running long distances.

We get down from our horses, and ponies, and grab our packs from them. A few folks from the town come up and Gandalf hands the reins to his horse over, nodding his head at us to do the same. I hand mine over to a young boy, smiling at him. They lead the animals away towards the stables they have behind an inn.

“We shall spend the night here tonight. Tomorrow, we will gather what other supplies we may need. We leave before down the next morning. Fili, Kili, you will room with me. Bofur, Bifur, Bomber, you three together. Same for Dwalin and Balin, Oin and Gloin, Nori, Dori, and Ori.” Yes sir, King Jerk. I guess me and Bilbo will room with Gandalf? I shoulder my bag, carrying the other in my hands. I look over at Gandalf, then at Bilbo. Bilbo is just looking around the town, though there isn’t much to see. It is dark and the town just looks… I don’t know the word. I am used to home. This place just looks kinda dreary. Maybe it would look better in the light of day.

I turn and face the company as they start walking into the inn. I follow behind Gandalf and Bilbo, standing aside as they talk to the innkeeper. I notice a few keys being handed out amongst the company and Gandalf turns to me. He looks at Bilbo and I before speaking.

“We shall put our stuff down in the rooms. We can eat dinner and then retire to rest. Come.” He starts walking to the stairs. A hot meal sounds good. I had eaten my pack of almonds and some dried meat, of what animal, I do not know. Tasted like venison but I wasn’t sure. I am famished. I follow behind them both again, up the stairs and down a hallway. Gandalf stops in front of a door and inserts the key, opening the door. We walk inside, and I take notice of the three beds in the room. I quickly go claim the one by the window, throwing my stuff down on the bed. Bilbo is in the bed across the room near the fireplace and Gandalf is by the door.

I turn and start walking to the door. I am hungry and I want to eat. I hear Gandalf chuckle as I pass by him, walking out the door. Laugh it up Gandy. I make my way down the hall and down the stairs. I take a look around the room and see Thorin, the princess, Dwalin and Balin sitting together. I make my way over to them and Fili and Kili make room for me between them. I sit beside them, smiling at both, and then at Balin and Dwalin. I receive smiles back from everyone but Dwalin, him giving me a grunt of a hello. Bofur finds his way from the bar, over to our table and sets a tankard of something in front of me.

“Ale for the lady.” He says as he sits down next to Balin. I nod my head at him and gratefully take a large gulp. Not what I was expecting. It was more bitter than that at home, but it will do just fine. I’m more of a hard liquor girl. I look up from my cup at the rest of the company.

“Where is everyone else?” I ask.

“Oh, my brothers are both upstairs and asleep, as for the Oin brothers. Same for Ori and Dori. I don’t know about Nori though. Last I saw, he was at the bar.” Bofur said. I nodded my head and took another sip.

“Where is our wizard and the hobbit? Do they not care to join us this eve?” Thorin asks, blue eyes looking into my dark brown ones.

I roll my eyes. “They will be down soon. I didn’t know you cared for them already, Master Thorin.”

“I do not. I am merely curious to them, as you were to the rest of my company, _seer_.” He sneered the last part.

“I do have a name. It was given to be so that I could be called by that. So, please remember for future reference, my name is Thea. T-H-E-A. Thea. I can call you some nicknames too. Don’t want that? Then use my name. Thank you, dear King.” I hmphed and drank over half of the tankard. I don’t deal with disrespect easily. I hear Kili and Fili cough, trying to hide their snickers. I have shocked everyone at the table apparently. Bofur had to leave and Balin and Dwalin are just looking at me with their eyebrows raised. I am tired and hungry. I get sassy when I don’t eat. Gandalf finally decides to grace us with his magical presence. He looks at everyone’s faces, and then looks at me. I stare back and shrug.

He coughed slightly and flagged down a waitress. Or whatever they are called here. He tells her a few things, and she walks away. He looks back at us, and then at the brooding Thorin. I do not feel bad for being sassy. I know that’s not a way to make friends but oh well. He deserved it. The lady comes back and places a plate of food and another drink in front of me and another in front of Gandalf. A few other ladies come and deposits them in front of the others. I finish my first drink off and set in the middle of the table. I look to my plate. It looks like an entire half of a chicken, and looks like carrots and potatoes on the plate. Big enough meal to satisfy me. I pick up the fork and knife they left with the plate and I start to dig in. All is quiet at our table except for the sounds of chewing and swallowing.

I finish my plate and push it away from me, leaning my head on Fili. I grab my ale and drink it down quickly. I stand up and smile at everyone, except Thorin. “Good night all. I will see you in the morning.”

They say their goodnights in grunt and waves. I get a smile from the princes and a glare from Thorin. I head up the stairs to the room. This time around, I notice a door inside the room, and I think it’s a bathroom. I pass by Bilbo’s bed, seeing him fast asleep, and grab my night clothes out of my bag. I head into the bathroom and use the little toilet thing, and change. I fold the clothes as im leaving the bathroom and put them on top of my bags, lowering everything to the floor. I crawl into the bed, fluffing up the pillow and turn on my side, facing the window. I look out at the other buildings, thinking of my family.

I am still awake, deep into my depressing thoughts about what my family might be going through with me, when Gandalf walks in. Not being able to reach me or anything. I wonder how many missed calls I have. If they have contacted the police. I miss them so very much. As I watch the princes, they remind me more of my little brothers. Their attitude, the way they tease each other.

There is no time to be depressed. This journey only just started. Suck it up and grow some balls, Thea. I head Gandy get ready for bed quietly. As quietly he can. He pulls out his pipe and the room becomes slightly smoky. The smell, lulling me to sleep.


	8. Give Me One Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! As usual I only own my own Character.
> 
> Sorry about the posting break. I rewrote this chapter at least 50 times. I am not fully happy with it, but it has given me a start for the next few. School has also kicked my ass, and I'm on a few months break so I will try to get as many chapters out as I can. Thank you for your patience, reading, and commenting!

Bree does not look much better during daylight. I don’t know what I expected. After a quiet breakfast, it was settled that a few members of the company were to gather some more supplies. I decided to join Oin in getting some medicinal supplies. I gave him some helpful advice on a few herbs that we might need on the road. I told him he needed to get some Leopards Bane, used for some anti-inflammatory and anti-septic problems, among other herbs. I went ahead and paid for some valerian root for anxiety, and some licorice for depression. In case I have an episode of either, I want to be sure that I have some supplies that might be helpful. It’s been managed for a year now with little symptoms, but now I don’t have any meds and I’m being thrown into another world where I do not have my family or friends is not easy on someone. Moving across the country was hard enough, now in a fictional world?

Anyways. There is a little blacksmith shop, and I pop in. I look around and grab a sword that seemed to be my size. It was light enough and I pay for it. We made our way back to the inn after a while. We sat down for lunch and I noticed that there was only Oin, Bilbo, the princes and me. A waitress came and brought us food and we sat quietly talking. Well, everyone else was talking. I’m absently eating while my mind is gone. So, I believe that the seventh day we encounter rain. We set out yesterday so that’s April 27th. Today, the 28th. May 25th is when we meet the troll things. During that time, we get spotted by the stupid Orcs. Okay. I have my bearings. I feel a nudge on my side and I look over at Kili who is sitting next to me. He has a frown on his face. I give him a smile and a nudge back. I look around the table at the other three, and then continue to eat. 

The rest of the day went by with my head in the clouds and the company out doing whatever they needed to do. We ate dinner together once it was dark outside, with Thorin decreeing that we leave by first light. Gandalf had been very kind to have the person who runs the inn get a bath ready for me. He also was kind enough to leave me a coat on my bed, which I promptly put in my bag. The next actual bath might not be until Rivendell. It was a nice evening and it ended all too quickly. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. 

 

\------------------

 

After traveling for a few days, barely any time to rest, we come upon the cliff. The Orc cliff. The journey after Bree has been nothing short of quiet. Bilbo kept to himself mostly. I guess the missing of his home and the decision to try to steal from a big dragon has finally reached him. I do feel terrible for him. He goes through a lot in this story. Anyways. The company has been quiet too. Fili and Kili will have small conversations with me, mostly asking about the States. Ill tell them small stuff that won’t make a difference or let them know I’m from an entire other world. 

Thorin won’t look at me. Which, I can’t say I’m too upset about it. Drama Queen is keeping the trap shut. Though, with the story being told tonight, my heart goes out to him. PTSD isn’t fun. I know he goes into flashbacks of the Battle of Azanulbizar. 

We all dismount and unload our stuff from the animals. I’ve taken a spot on the outskirts of the company as to not bother them much, but tonight I am setting up camp with the princes. After I tied up Silme (The horse, the name means ‘starlight’ in Sindarian.), I go over to the boys. Kili gives me a look as I set my stuff down next to his, but all Fili does is move to the other side of me so that my bedroll is between them. I send both them a smile. Bofur is getting a fire ready and Bomber is getting the stuff for the meal ready. 

I set my sword down on top of my bedroll and stand near the fire. Bofur looks over at me and gives me a cheerful smile. Bombur looks over at me with a gleeful expression.

“Lassie! Have you come to help cook? I do know how you enjoy food!” He exclaimed.

The first night out of Bree, I think I ate almost as much as Bombur, and that’s saying something. All around, the dwarves each gave me a weird look, all except Bombur. We just seemed to bond over food. I laughed, “Bombur, as much as I would like to help, I do not think you want me touching your wonderful food. I might burn it. Though I am excited for tonight’s dinner!”

All Bombur does is just shake his head while smiling and goes back to cutting up some veggies. Bofur pulls out his pipe and starts messing with it. Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin are huddled together near the horses while the rest are getting their bedrolls ready. I walk over to the edge of the cliff and look out. The view is mesmerizing. I find a relatively flat rock and I sit on it. The sun is slowly setting, and it is in my top five most beautiful sunsets I have had the pleasure of seeing. The movie does not give this area much justice. Yes, it is rocky. Yes, they show it when it is dark, and yes, soon there will be nasty Orcs across the way, but it still is very pretty. 

I watch the sun go down for a while, until the moon has come up and lit the valley below. Bofur was kind enough to bring me a bowl of the soup from Bombur a bit ago. Bofur asked if I was coming back to the camp soon and I told him no, they do not have to stay up for me. He nodded and walked back to everyone. This is the true last bit of peacefulness for a while. I know Rivendale will be fun, though I know the weight of the goblins will be on me. I hear the camp behind me is quiet besides the snoring of a few dwarves. I hear Bilbo sneaking off to give his pony an apple and I know im about to hear a scream. 

“Hello, girl. That’s a good girl. Its our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one. Sh, sh.” At that list shush, a scream pierces through the air. I jump slightly and pull my knees up to my chest. I take a deep breath as I hear Bilbo scurry back to the camp. “What was that?” He wispers to the princes. Another scream fills the air.

“Orcs.”

I listen to the sound of Thorin jumping up. My eyes are staring into the trees where the Orcs should be hiding. I do not tear my gaze away as I listen to the commotion behind me. 

“Orcs?” Bilbo squeaks out. 

“Aye. Throat-cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.” Fili goes.

“They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick, quiet; no screams, just lots of blood.” Kili finishes. Poor Bilbo. The boys begin laughing.

Thorin’s voice is smoldered with anger. “You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?”

“We didn’t mean anything by it.” Kili says, sounding very small and much like the child he supposedly is. 

“No you didn’t. You know nothing of the world.” Although it is a very, very minuscule difference, Thorin’s voice didn’t sound as angry and sharp. I hear his footsteps come closer to me until he stands a few feet away from me. My eyes still have not left the trees.

“Don’t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King.”

Thorin takes a deep breath and crosses his arms across his chest.

““Thrain, Thorin’s father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner, or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not so easily be broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Out enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King.”

All but Bilbo and the fire could be heard over the silence. “And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?”

Thorin’s voice boomed out from next to me. “He slunk back into the hole in whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.”

I sigh quietly and look over to Thorin. His eyes meet mine. I quietly whisper to him. “I am sorry Thorin. Truly sorry.” 

He stares into my eyes for a while, his brow furrowing. He takes a deep breath and nods. We both look back out at the valley. 

“You could not have done anything for the past. Although our loss is many, we move forward. Balin has a contract for you. I would like you to fully join the company, Thea.”

Well, since you said that you would like me to, and even said my name, I guess I have too.


	9. Signing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my birthday!!! Enjoy, hopefully!
> 
> As always, only own Thea

Kili and Fili snore. Not as bad as the others, but they do snore. Not that I mind that much, but this solidifies my excuse as to wanting to sleep on the outskirts of everyone. Also, there is the fact that when I woke up, I had the two dwarves curled up on each side on me, literally like I was the meat in their sandwich. That sounded wrong, but oh well. It’s true. I gingerly removed myself from them, being carful not to wake them. Gandalf, smoking on his pipe, Bilbo, Bofur, and Dwalin were already up and had a fire going. I go over to them and sit in between Bilbo and Gandalf, gaining a smile from the hobbit. 

Bofur raises his eyebrows at me and smiles. “So, Thea. The princes? Both of them? Eheh.”

I look at him with a blank expression. “Oh, Bofur. Your ass must be pretty jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth.” Bofur is staring at me with his mouth hanging open. Dwalin bursts out laughing, waking the camp up. I turn my eyes from Bofur and stare at Dwalin. Good Lord. First, I get nice words from Thorin, and now I get a laugh from Dwalin? Something or someone is looking out for me.

As the rest of the camp is waking up, due to Dwalin’s laughter, everyone slowly comes around the fire. Everyone looks from Dwalin to me then at Bofurs face. They just shake their head and go to packing up their stuff. I excuse myself with a smile and Gandalf and Bilbo and go to roll up my stuff.

“Thea, why was Dwalin laughing so hard?” Kili asked. Both him and Fili are sitting on their bedrolls, looking at me.

I bed down and start rolling up my bed. “Oh, it was nothing. Bofur just made a remark about how I was sandwiched between you two this morning and I might’ve said something about the shit coming out of his mouth instead of his ass, and Dwalin found it funny.”

Both the boys are staring at me with their mouth open, blushes crawling up their neck onto their cheeks. I just roll my eyes and pick up my bed and sword. “It was okay boys. You are like my brothers. You two are very much like them.”

I walk over to the horses and saddle up Silme, hooking my bedroll up. I quietly make my way a bit into the trees to use the bathroom, making sure to keep the sword on me. By the time I make my way back, most of the ponies are loaded up and the dwarves are putting out the fire. Bifur and Bombur are setting up their ponies next to mine and I send smiles their way. Bifur only gives me a smile back and Bombur holds out a package of jerky. Looks like this is what im having for breakfast. Yummy. I graciously take it and say thanks, then make my way over to the boy band. AKA, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. All three turn and look at me and I fell a slight rush of heat on my cheeks as I meet Thorins eyes. I quickly look away at Balin and smile at him. 

“So… Thorin told me last night that there is a contract for me? I would like to sign it before we set off this morning if that is okay?” i mumbled. 

“Oh, yes, dear. That is what we were discussing. That and your little words with Bofur. Dwalin said his face was quite a sight.” Balin says, smiling.

My eyes travel to Dwalin and over to Thorin and then back to Balin. “Uhm..” I sniff and scratch the back of my neck. “Yeah, well. It was kinda funny.”

Dwalin’s big hand clamps down on my shoulder and I jump slightly. “Brother, she is being timorous! It was entertaining! His mouth was open so far!” He then proceeds to send me a huge smile, one that I cautiously return. 

“Yes, I bet it was funny. But I must steal Thea from your grip as so she can sign my contract. Come on dear.” Balin says gently. Dwalin releases my shoulder and turns to Thorin, as Balin starts walking up. I follow behind him over to his pony. He reaches into one of his bags and pulls out a very long piece of parchment and hands it to me. “You can read it if you want. It is the standard contract. Out-of-pocket expenses, funeral arrangements, time required, and we changed the contracts to one-fifteenth, just to accommodate you.”

I take the parchment from him and gently unfold it. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

He just nods, pulling out an ink pot and a quill. “Thorin had me get this ready since we first arrived in Bree. He was just wanting to make sure you wanted to stay. I guess you proved something to him dear.”

I sniff,feeling awkward, and take the quill he’s offering. He turns around, offering his back for me to sign on. I quickly sign and give him the contract and quill as soon as he turns around. 

“Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Thea Johnson.” He says with a smile. 

“Thank you Balin.” I excuse myself and go over to Silme. I pat down her neck and make sure my saddle is on correctly, tightening the straps when needed. It wasn’t too long after that Thorin called out to get saddled so we can head out. 

 

\-------------------------------

The jerky this morning was not very filling. I know I have a granola bar in my bag, but I know I will need it at a later time. I am currently riding next to Bifur and Bofur. They are speaking to each other in Khuzdul. 

“So. Bifur. Because of the axe, you can only speak Khuzdul and use Iglishmek?”

Both of them turn and look at me. Bifur nods his head and says something to Bofur. 

“He says yes, though he does understand what you are saying to him. He loves to have conversations, but with people like you who do not know our language, you would need a translator. Why do you ask?” Bofur questioned. Bifur is looking at me for a response. 

“Well, where I am from, we have people who are deaf, or mute, or had accidents, not quite like yours Bifur. There is something that we use called sign language, which is similar to your Iglishmek, just in the fact that we read our hands and body language to understand what the other person is saying. I know your language is sacred and you do not like to teach it to outsides. I was thinking that maybe I could teach you the sign language and maybe you and I would be able to have conversations? That way when you want to talk, or I want to talk, we do not have to worry about bothering someone else?” I blabbed. I know that I rushed through most of that but by the way Bifur is nodding at me and saying stuff in Khuzdul, he might have gotten that. When he finished talking I looked over at Bofur, waiting for the explanation. 

“He thinks that would be okay-“ Bofur starts before being interrupted by Bifur. “I mean, he thinks that would be great. He would like to learn this language. I myself would be curious too.”

I hear a chorus of agreements through the company. “Great! I’d like to start whenever you want too!” I exclaim.

Throughout the next few morning and nights, I have taught enough to Bifur, that both of us can have a conversation. He is a very quick learner. Bilbo, Bofur and Bomber, The Ri brothers, Fili and Kili, Balin and even Dwalin have learned with us. Tonight, the night before the rain and Trolls, it was just the Ur brothers, Bifur, and Ori. 

As I was walking to my bedroll between the princes, which is my assigned spot according to Kili, Bofur pulled me aside.

“Thea. I want to say thank you. You are the first person who is taking the time to talk to my cousin besides a few dwarves. Even fellow dwarves go by and ignore him due to the axe. I want to tell you how much I appreciate you doing this and teaching us so that he can have another person to talk too. It does mean a lot to him.” 

“Bofur, this really is no trouble. I don’t think anyone should be treated differently just because of the axe. I think he would be a great person to chat with and since I can not learn your language, I am glad that I can teach one to where him and I can have a conversation.”

“Well, thank you again Thea.” Bofur turns and walks away, back to his brothers. 

I continue my way to my bed, curling up under the blanket. I lay on my back and look up at the stars. Such a clear night before the downpour tomorrow. I see a shooting star and I make a quick wish and shut my eyes.


	10. Damn My Big Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, only own Thea!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it! Comment, like, or whatever! This is the longest chapter I have posted yet, but I didn't know where to end it until I did. If it feels rushed, let me know! Thank you guys!

I love the rain, but not this. This isn’t rain. This is drenching everything and everybody. The horses are starting to smell. The only good thing is that my bag is waterproof. The one from home. So, everything in it is safe. Just not me, my hair, my clothes. I am being whiny right now, cause, really? I love the rain. I love cozying up in my chair, hot cup of tea, and a good book. But this? I do not like. This isn’t the dance in the rain kinda rain. It’s the raining dogs kinda rain. The “It’s raining men, Hallelujah.” Currently humming this tune, too. 

This morning was a semi-clear morning with only a few grey clouds. I had a nice conversation with Bofur about the sign language. He was very curious as to how and why I learned. I told him the truth to it.

“When I was young, I grew up next to a family with a boy who was different. Not a bad different, but different. We call it autism. I got to the age where I could offer my services to people with autism and may other disabilities. Including deaf, mute, physical disabilities, mental disabilities, all the like. I loved it. But I found that a lot of them couldn’t speak sentences like you and me, though they would use sign language as a means to talk. I was working at a wonderful place that took kids and adults in for a week at a time through the summer. I met so many good-hearted people. One day, I was working with a girl who was deaf. I couldn’t speak to her, obviously, and she didn’t read lips. So, she sat and would point at things and sign the name. She taught me how to sign my name, her name, among others. I went home, told my parents that I wanted to learn, and they got me a tutor. Here I am now, and this language holds a special place in my heart. It gives a voice to those who cannot use theirs. Its beautiful.” 

That got him a little choked up, and I got a hug from him. I would like to get to know all the dwarves. Not just a select few. If this is what I have to do to accomplish that, then so be it. I have no family here, and I am surrounded by all these dwarves. Dwarves I have read about, watched die in a theater. There was never many backstories for them, it was mostly about the Icy King. After that whole thing with Bofur, a I was getting Silme ready for the day and Gandalf approached me. 

“Hmm... That was a great story, my dear. I do see that the company is really starting to embrace having you. I think you teaching the others is a nice gesture as well.” He puffs out, all while smoking on his pipe.

“Well, it’s a true story. I even have a tattoo on my ankle to represent what it means to me and a few others. You were eavesdropping, though? Really?” I question.

“I hate to say I was eavesdropping, my lady, but I happened to be carrying a very large load of eaves when I passed by and my hand might have slipped.” He rolls his eyes and puffs on, walking away from me. Damn it, chill on the sass grandpa. 

Anyways, back to the damn drenching of myself and the others. 

Dori speaks up. “Mr. Gandalf, can’t you do something about this deluge?”

I can hear the rolling of Gandalf’s eyes as he answer’s back. “It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.”

“Are there any?” Bilbo asks.

“Any what?” Gandalf replies. 

“Other wizards?’ Bilbo continues.

“There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White.” I snort and then cough when Gandalf turns to look at me. “Then, there are two Blue wizards. You know, I’ve quite forgotten their name.”

“Alatar and Pallando, Gandalf. Those are the two Blue wizards. These two wizards went into the East, and likely failed their mission. Sorry. Go on.” I interject.

“And who was the fifth one?” Bilbo continues. Curious Hobbit.

“Hmm. Thank you for that. I do know they went East. The fifth? Oh. That would be Radagast the brown.” Gandalf mentions, half-way distracted.

“Is he a great Wizard? Or… Is he more like… You?” Chill, Bilbo. You do not yet know what great this wizard will do.

Gandalf looks at Bilbo, slightly offended. “I think he’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foot hold in this world." 

At this point, I know Radagast is finding the hedgehog and dealing with all that. I’m currently just sitting on a horse in the freaking rain. Everyone is kind of feeling downtrodden at this point, with the rain and all. I just can’t believe we have been on the road for almost a month now. A month away from my family. I’m sorta holding up well at this point. I miss KitKat’s and working. So far there is no wounds beside one tiny burn on my hand from last night. I tried to help Bombur with food. And… Let’s just say I am more used to stoves and electricity more than actual fire. Didn’t burn the food though! Just the fleshy part near my thumb. 

Thorin still hasn’t talked to me. I see him watching me occasionally. Though, that might be cause I’m hanging around his nephews. Every time I catch him looking at me, our eyes meet and then he looks away. Weirdo. They won’t let me keep watch. When I offer, I get okays from The Ur brothers and the princes, but Dwalin and Thorin shoot it down. Well, Thorin doesn’t do it directly. He just stares people down before they tell me they are good, and Dwalin says that its not a woman’s place to keep watch. I kind of want to tell him off, but then I think better of it because he is smiling at me and being nice, and its Dwalin. He’s scary. A big scary teddy bear. With a shit ton of tattoos. 

Tattoos. One of these nights, I’m going to have to ask Dwalin how they do those here. Is it like a stick poke? Or they advanced enough to use somewhat of a tattoo gun? That will be an interesting conversation. I want one before I go back to my world, to remember this adventure and stuff. I think I will ask in Rivendell. 

Oh, Rivendell. I get to shower! We haven’t really gotten to a creek, or stayed long enough for me to bathe. My hair is horrible and I swear I have a layer of grime an inch think. I feel gross. At least this rain is helping somewhat. My hair might be worse but that’s okay. I hope the elves have some great hair care supplies, cause I will need it. The rain is slowly stopping as I start focusing on the others instead of the thoughts in my head. We are nearing the little house. Gandalf is getting slightly antsy. I know Ori is questioning him more on the other wizards. I am just said to say goodbye to Silme. 

As we start climbing the little hill, I can see the ruined farmhouse. We stop a few yards away, and get off the horses. I grab my sword, making sure it is hooked onto my pants, and sling my arrows on my back. Bow in hand, I grab my bag from Silmes rump, along with the bedroll, and toss it gently on the ground. I unsaddle her, putting the saddle down by the bags. I take off the bridle and toss it on the saddle. I run my hands along her sides and up her neck. I give her a kiss on the nose, rubbing her forehead. I whisper my thanks to her, telling her she is free to go. She bumps her nose against my hand and turns off, running into the field. 

I watch her run off and I turn, slinging my bag’s strap over my shoulder, picking up the bedroll and walk over to the rest of the company. I get a few weird looks as I drop my bags down. I look around for Thorin and Gandalf, seeing them walk into the old farmhouse. I walked through the door as Thorin was speaking to Gandalf. Thorin’s back is to me.

“We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond can help us.” Gandalf is insisting.

“Help? A dragon attacks Erabor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father.”

“You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past.” Seriously Gandy. I am all for someone criticizing Thorin, but you are basically the pot calling the kettle black on this one. 

“I did not know they were yours to keep.” Icy King for a reason! Gandalf just stops off on this one, pushing his way past me. Thorin sighs and turns, finally noticing me. “And, what say you?”

I just look at him for a second, weighing my options. Rational me would be calm and not disagree with him. The mood I am in right now is not that rational. I am about to deal with Trolls and a damn smelly cave. “Well. I do not disagree with you about the key or map. That does belong to you. I also get why you are frustrated with the Elves. Mirkwood Elves. Thranduil’s Elves. Them turning their back to you was rude. They could at least have offered shelter for a bit. Given you some food, and yet they didn’t. I just don’t think you should be so quick to judge others on what one person did. You know nothing of these elves, Thorin. Nothing. Just the fact of what species they are. I get frustrations, but racism is not okay. That is what you are doing. I know what is to come. I do not want to face what is to come, but I do not have a choice. I am without a home, like you. But unlike you, I do not have the support you do. I do not have friends. My family is gone. You were strong. You led them on. You saw things. You saw your grandfather beheaded and that is probably not something I could live through. But you did. You are here and trying to get your home back. And, I am here to help. I know you do not care for me, or much of what I have to say, but I think you should give some thought on trusting what the wizard has to say. You are going to make us stay here tonight and that is fine. I do not support this decision Thorin, but you will do whatever decision you want to do, even if it will get us all fucked in the end.”

I take a deep breath and stare at him for a moment. Then realizing what I said, I made a sort of squeak, face turning red, mumbled an ‘I’m sorry’, and ran the hell out of there. I didn’t want to turn back to see the anger from him. Good job Thea. You just royally fucked that up. I avoided him for the rest of daylight hours, retiring to get a nap before the commotion tonight. I put my bedroll close to the trees and away from everyone and was out before I knew it.


	11. Damn Wizards and Their Big Mouths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I own Thea and that's it!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reading!!

This is not the direction I thought my evening would go. I am in a potato sack in the corner by myself, away from all the others. Apparently, women are a delicacy and I am to be dessert. Damn trolls. I tried fighting with the others earlier, managing to slice a few ankles, and that’s it. Those things have such tough skin. Bilbo is currently trying to talk about everyone having worms. At any moment, Gandalf will bust through that rock and Tom, Bert, and Willy will turn to stone!

Just as that thought rang through my head, out pops the wizard, says his cool entrance about the dawn, and bam. Rock is pebble, trolls are stone and Bilbo is getting me out of my sack. I stand up, dusting myself off, and smile at Bilbo. 

“Good job Bilbo! I think that whole thing about the worms was a great idea. It stalled perfectly for time.” He gives me a big smile. We start walking towards the others, and the trees behind them for me. I stashed my bag back there before we got into the fray. As Bilbo walks with me into the tree, I hear the snippets of the conversation between Thorin and Gandalf.

“What brought you back?” Thorin questions Gandalf.

“Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece.” Gandy answers.

Thorin scoffs. “No thanks to your bugler.”

I grab my bag and bow, slinging it over my shoulder, and look at Bilbo. 

“He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you had that.” Gandalf answers, slightly passive aggressive. 

I smile at Bilbo and reach out, squeezing his shoulder. “Ignore him. He is… difficult to work with, obviously. You did very well, Bilbo. I promise you.” He just looks at me and nods. Damnit Thorin!  
Everyone is on their way to go find the Troll cave. I’m walking behind the group with my bag on my shoulder and next to Bilbo. Bofur has come over to tell Bilbo that what he did was good and that’s about it. As we come to a clearing up ahead, I start smelling the horde. Gosh, it smells terrible. I have smelled some pretty bad things as a nurse, but this is like all of them combined. I see a few dwarves gagging on the smell. 

The star headed dwarf speaks up, in between his coughing. “Oh, what is that stench?”

“It’s a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch.” Gandalf replies. 

I stand outside the entrance, next to Bilbo who is sitting down, as everyone else goes in. There is nothing I need in there anyways. I hear Gloin telling Nori to grab a shovel, then Gandalf talking about the elven swords. I’m guessing that Thorin found them. Thorin comes walking out and his eyes meet mine. I quickly look away, and start talking to Bilbo. 

“Gandalf is going to find something for you. It is going to come in handy in future endeavors. Make sure to keep it by your side.” I look up, over at the entrance again, waiting for Gandalf, when Thorin comes up to me, about a yard away. 

“Thea, may I speak to you?” He asks, motioning father into the trees. 

I sigh, shooting Bilbo a look and nod my head, following behind him. He makes sure that we are quite a few yards away from everyone as he turns and looks at me. His eyes meet mine and he holds a sword out to me. I stare at it in confusion. This isn’t Orcrist, and this isn’t Sting. Why is he handing me a sword? My eyes travel up from the sword and meet his blue eyes. Where his eyes always that pretty? My forehead creases in confusion as I stare at him. 

 

“I found this. I noticed your sword is one you got from Bree. Oin told me that its not very good at all and quite dull.” Oh, that explains why I couldn’t cut through the troll’s ankles very well. “This is an elven blade. According to Gandalf, I- You could not wish for a better blade. I figured since you will be staying with us, I might as well equip you with a fine blade to help us when I, uh, get us all fucked in the end?” My cheeks burn red as he said that last part and I grab the sword quickly. 

“S-sorry about that… I shouldn’t have talked to you that way, again, and I will apologize for the future cause I can bet you that it will not be the last time. Thank you for the sword.” I say, staring at the ground. 

“There is no need. Can not have one of my own killed from a fixable mistake. I hope your daggers are as sharp as the blade you now wield. I am to trust you. So, I will. Any advice for the coming future?”

Uh, okay. “Well. I will not give specifics. One day you might find out why. But, as far as in a few days? Remember, you are King. You are a diplomat. Do not throw things away for a fight you had with another. Oh, and you will come to one day regret the way you treat Bilbo. Sorry again.” At the end of that, I turn, fast walking over to Gandalf, leaving Thorin in the trees. I come back in at the right time. 

“I have never used a sword in my life…” Bilbo mumbled.

“And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing when not to take a life, but when to spare one.” Gandalf declared. I rather like this piece of advice from him. BY this point, Thorin made it back to the group of Dwarves.

“Something is coming!” Exclaimed Thorin. 

“Arm yourselves!” Yelled out Gandalf.

Bilbo tries calling out to Gandalf but gets nothing. Everyone but me runs off into the forest. I mosey on in. I know its just Radagast, and frankly, I am not a runner. I need all the energy I can get before I have to run from the stupid Orcs. By the time I get there, I force my way through everyone to get to Radagast and Gandalf. I get to Gandalf’s side as Radagast is pulling out the stick insect. Yuck. Gandalf looks sideways at me and I give him a shrug. 

“Gandalf, the greenwood is sick. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore, at least, not anything good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs.” Radagast informs him.

“The webs? What do you mean?” Gandalf questions.

“Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur.”

“Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned?”

“No Gandalf, it is not. A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From the darkness, the Necromancer has come.” Radagast finishes his sentence, staring out behind all of us. Gandalf looks to me and I nod, mouthing that I will tell him later.

“Try a bit of Old Toby.” Gandalf holds out his pipe to Radagast, and he takes it greedily. “It will help settle the nerves.”

“Oh! How is the hedgehog? Is he doing okay?” I ask, as Radagast is sucking in on the pipe. He looks at me and he frowns slightly, nodding his head. 

“Breath out.” Gandalf tells him. 

“You are not from here.” Radagast says. I shake my head. “Not from Arda at all. Curious. Yet you know the way of the land in the time that has past, the time passing now, and the time that has not yet reached us. What a heavy burden.” I just stare at him, mouth slightly open. Pretty sure the dwarves just heard what he said too. Fuck. 

“Radagast. A Necromancer? Are you sure?” Gandalf reclaims the attention, shooting me a look. Looks like I will be getting a lecture or something from Gandy. Good. Need to talk to him, Elrond, and Galadriel anyways. Radagast pulls something out and hands it to Gandalf. Gandalf opens it and quickly folds it back up, looking concerned. Morgul blades will do that to ya. Witch-King of Angmar is back. Got that to add to the list of what to tell the council. Out in the distance, we hear a howl. 

Bilbo looks so confused. “Was that a wolf? Are there- are there wolves out here?”

Bofur looks at him then at the others. “A wolf? No, that was no wolf.”

From a rock behind some trees, a Warg comes into sight. That creature is fucking ugly. Like. Ugly, ugly. Repulsive. Thorin jumps into action, killing the animal, if you can call it that. P. Jackson, you did not do anything to compare to what these things look like. Another creature comes into sight, and Kili tries to shoot it. It fell, only to get back up. Dwalin got the killing blow. 

“Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind.” Thorin shouts. Yes, cause shouting is the best thing to do right now.

“Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?” Gandalf goes, getting closer to Thorin.

“No one.” Thorin says.

“Who did you tell?” Gandalf shouts at him. Yes, again with the shouting. I swear. 

“No one, I swear. What in Durin’s name is going on?” Thorin says back. 

“You are being hunted.” Gandalf responded. 

Everyone starts talking. I make sure my bag is strapped to me, along with my bow.. With my new sword in hand, I turn to Radagast. He looks at me closely, and I give him a smile. “Please draw them off. The quicker you are, the better. We both know that Wargs are slightly faster than Rhosgobel Rabbits.” 

He looks at me curiously and nods, getting back on his stand. He looks me over once, whispers a good luck, and shoots off. I turn and look at everyone and with a smile on my face, I say one word. 

“Run.”


	12. I Hate Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any but Thea. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and waiting patiently for this chapter!

I was never good at running. Ever. When I was in 7th grade, I literally threw out my knee while running, and have sworn to myself that I would never run. What am I doing right now? Running. Sweating. Avoiding killing the Orcs or Wargs. I am literally the worst runner here, and I’m in the company of dwarves. As Gimli said in Lord of the Rings, dwarves are not good at running. They are natural sprinters. He was totally right. 

My legs are burning. I have tripped twice. Thorin has had to pull me up, due to my stupid clumsiness. Ori has tried to hide, and Gandalf nor I have answered Thorin’s questions on where we are going. Currently, everyone is ahead of me. Even Bomber. That is saying something. I need to work out more. I see everyone dash behind this big rock formation, and I run straight for it. Apparently, my legs do not know how to stop going, because I run straight into Thorin. Straight on, all body weight slams into him. He grunts as I slide down onto my knees, my breath is gone. As I try to regain my breath for the next bit of running that my out-of-shape ass is going to have to do, an Orc on top of a Warg comes on top of the rock. I look up at Thorin, watching him motion to Kili, and slowly stand myself up. Thorin pushes me against the rock and steps halfway in front of me. Kili knocks an arrow on his bow and aims. He shoots and the Warg and the rider both fall in front of us. Dwalin and Bifur rush out, quickly killing the Orc, not before a scream rang out from the foul-creatures mouth. 

The group looks around at each other, Gandalf is shouting for us to go. Thorin grabs my hand and pulls me into a run behind him. The Orc pack is closing in behind us. Thorin is pulling me to follow Gandalf, my legs are so not wanting to cooperate. One hand is gripping Thorin’s tightly, the other is holding onto the sword. I notice Gandalf disappear and I look around for Kili. I see him knocking a few arrows and shooting, killing Wargs as the arrows land. 

“Where is Gandalf” Kili yells out, pulling another arrow from his sack.

“He has abandoned us!” Dwalin shouts back. 

We have mostly slowed down, and I watch Ori try to shoot a rock from his slingshot. Thorin, gripping my hand tighter, pulls out his sword. Wait. He is holding my hand? That’s the only thought that passes through my head about it, for then Gandalf pops up, catching my attention. 

“This way you fools!” He calls out to us. 

“Kili!” I squeal. I turn my head, looking for him again. “Kili, come on! Hurry please!” 

Everyone else besides us three has gone down the hole. Thorin looks at me, lets go of my hand, and pushes me to the hole. I lose my balance and stumble down, landing on my back in the hole. I am pulled up to my feet by Fili in just enough time for Thorin and Kili to get down in. We hear a horn outside and we all stand around for a moment, catching our breath. I lean back against the cave wall, bent halfway over. I really need to work on my cardio. This is just the beginning. Maybe I can do morning runs around Rivendell. Maybe. 

The company jumps back as an Orc rolls through the entrance, an arrow sticking from it. Thorin grabs the arrow and looks at it. Muttering one word. Elves. Son of a bitch. Dwalin comes around the bend from the other side of the cave. 

“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it?” He asks.

Bofur agrees for following. Gandalf right behind him. Everyone takes off through the passageway. I make my way to Bilbo’s side, still trying to catch my breath. The path gets a bit narrow at some points, and Bomber gets stuck at one point, but it eventually opens up. I turn my eyes to Bilbo, and he and I share a look of awe before turning back to look at the beauty of Rivendell. 

Gandalf’s voice is soft in tone, but still just as loud. “The Valley of Imradris. In the common tongue, it is known by another name.”

Both Bilbo and I whisper at the same time, still in awe. “Rivendell…”

“Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea.” Gandalf mutters.

“This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy.” Thorin says accusingly. There’s the racism. Will not let it mess with me. I am in freaking Rivendell. I can meet Elrond. Galadriel. Thorin will not mess with me. 

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.” Go Gandy! 

“You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.” No shit. Cause there is a fucking dragon at the end. Also, you die. You and your nephews. 

“Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me.” Yup, you tell him. 

Thorin just scoffs. I start walking quickly down the pathway, eager to see more of Rivendell. This view is beautiful. It is breathtaking. I cross the bridge quickly and stop before the stairs. The dwarves are gathering behind me. I see Lindir at the top of the stairs. He walks down them quickly. It seems like he is almost gliding down the stairs. I wish I was that graceful. Gandalf comes to stand in front of me, so I take a step back. 

“Mithrandir.” The dark-haired elf says.

“Ah, Lindir.” Gandalf says, smiling. Lindir does the hand greeting to him.

“Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen.” Lindir says. Bilbo comes up next to me and whispers to me, asking me what he said. 

I spare a quick glance at him and then back up to the conversation. “He said ‘We heard you had crossed into the Valley’, Bilbo.”

“I must speak with Lord Elrond.” Gandalf demanded.

“My Lord Elrond is not here.” Lindir replied smoothly, unfazed by the demand.

“Not here? Where is he?” Gandalf questioned again. 

At the end of his sentence, horns rang out. The group turns around, seeing horses and elves riding down a pathway, leading to where we are all standing. Thorin yells out to the company to ready their weapons. I roll my eyes as they start forming a circle. I look over at Gandalf and then feel myself being pulled backwards. Next thing I know, I am in the middle of the group with Bilbo, while the company’s backs are to us. I stare down at Bilbo then glare at Thorin’s back. I know he pulled me in. Jerk. They won’t hurt us. The Elves are circling our group and eventually they stop. Lord Elrond takes off his helmet and I watch in fascination. He looks exactly like the movie Elrond. Eyebrows and all. Gandalf bows to him. 

“Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?” Gandalf says. Bilbo tugs on my arm.

“Bilbo, fine. Ill translate. Gandalf just asked where he had been.” I whisper to him.

“Farannem ‘lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui.” Elrond replied. 

“He said ‘We’ve been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South.’ They slew a number near the Hidden Pass, which is what we used to get here.” This, I didn’t whisper, and it caught the attention or a few Elves along with Thorin and a few others. Thorin turns to stare at me. I just shrug, staring at him. Come on, say something to me. Do it, I dare you. I look away from him in just enough time to see Elrond and Gandalf hug it out. Elrond turns to Thorin, who had taken a step forward. 

“Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.” Elrond addresses Thorin.

“I do not believe we have met.” Thorin. Dear God Thorin. Don’t be disrespectful.

“You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.” Elrond said.

“Indeed? He made no mention of you.” Damnit to hell. Lord Eldrondo turns away from asshat and looks at Lindir.

“Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin.” He says to him. 

I look down at Bilbo and smile. “’Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.’”

This caught the attention of everyone. When I looked up, all eyes were on me. My cheeks turned res as a tomato. I look at Lord Elrond, then lock eyes with Thorin. Oh, he looks absolutely pissed. Lord Elrond coughs, getting my attention again.

“My lady. I will have Lindir show you to a room. You can bathe, and I will have an elf bring you some clothes, that might suit you. Maybe then you and I can have a conversation.” 

“That-That would be great. Thank you, Lord Elrond. I look forward to speaking with you.” I squeak out. Lindir motions for me to follow him. I look around at the group, almost all do not look too happy. Oh well. I quickly walk up to Lindir, following him up the stairs. 

We turn down a few hallways, not saying a word. He leads me to this doorway with a nice white, wooden door. It has a few intricate designs on it. He pushes it open and looks down at me. “I hope this will do. The bathing area is the second door in the room. The first is a closet. Please let us know if you need anything. Lord Elrond wants you to take your time.” He nods his head at me and then leaves. 

Thank you, Lindy. I push open the door and walk into the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I walk down a small hallway before actually being in the room. This room is huge. There is a king size bed against the wall on the left, a fireplace on the right with couch seats around it, and the back wall is mostly all open concept. This is amazing. I go and drop my bag and sword onto the bed, unhooking my thigh straps and lay them next to the sword. I take off my bow and quiver of arrows, laying them on the ground next to the bed and walk father into the room. Looking for the second door. I find it and push it open. Inside is a huge tub, already filled with steaming water. I notice an array of soaps on the counter next to the bath. I peel off my clothes, putting them in a pile in the corner, and gingerly step into the bath.

The hot water scalds my skin and I take a deep breath in, slowly sitting down. This is wonderous. I sit there for who knows how long before I make myself try to take my hair out of the rat’s nest. I wrestle with my hair for what feels like an hour and get it mostly in a state of washableness. I look over at the soaps, opening each bottle and smelling them. I choose the one that most resembles shampoo, and smells like a milk and honey candle. I wash my hair twice with that, then use it all over my body. I clean out every nook and crevice where dirt has gone, and dirt has gone everywhere. After rinsing myself off, feeling clean and good smelling, I try to find the plug to drain the water. Finally finding one, I pull it and step out, finding a towel on the counter behind the soaps.

I dry myself off and wrap the towel around my wet hair. Opening the bathroom door and looking out, I determine no one else is here. I step out into the room and look on the bed. There is a dark blue gown on the bed, that has silver threading around the neck line and sleeves. Next to the dress is a simple silver chain belt to accompany the dress. I throw the dress on quickly, carefully pulling it around my head, and put the belt on with it. Across from me is a small vanity with a mirror. It has a hairbrush laying on top. I sit down and pull the towel off my head. I get to work, brushing out weeks’ worth of a rat’s nest. 

 

After an hour or so, my hair is tangle free. Its started to dry, and it’s becoming wavy. Since there are not flat irons here, I am going to have to suck it up. I stand, making sure the dress didn’t wrinkle and start looking for shoes. I am not putting my boots on again until I clean them. Not finding any shoes, I shrug. Barefoot it fine with me. Better than wearing dirty shoes with a nice dress. 

I walk out of my room, and gently shut the door behind me. I walk in the direction, back to where I was when we first got here. I look out over the Valley, seeing a few stray buildings here and there. Not watching where I am going, I run straight into someone and fall on my ass. This is getting to be a habit for me. I start muttering my apologies and look up. Holy shit that is one attractive Elf. That hair. That face. Damn. He is too perfect. He looks down at me and smiles, holding out his hand. I look at it, then up at him, then back at the hand. I grab it and he pulls me up. Such a strong grip.

“I am so sorry my Lady. I was not watching where I was going. I am Glorfindel.” He says. His voice is just like music. Wait. Did he say his name was Glorfindel? The Glorfindel?

“Are you Glorfindel, one of the mighty firstborn? Once Lord of the House of the Golden Flower? Re-embodied due to Manwe? Emissary of the Valar? The Glorfindel?” I blabbed out. He just stared at me for a few seconds and then laughed. It was like chimes were ringing. Perfect bells. Of fucking course, you had to be perfect. 

“Yes, I am my Lady. May I ask your name?” He says, in between chuckles. 

“Oh. Right. Thea Johnson, at your service. Also, please stop calling my ‘My Lady’. I am far from it.” I reply.

He smiles. “Yes. What ever you say Thea. May I ask how you know of me? You are from the race of man, correct?”

“Yeah, I am human. I know a lot about a lot of people and I am afraid I can not share that information yet.” I reply back to him. He regards me curiously.

“Alright. I will not ask more until you are able to share. Where are you headed? Where are your shoes?” He asks.

“Oh, I am trying to find the dwarves and Lord Elrond. He and I must discuss a few things. Can you point me in the right direction? I am afraid I only know where we first came in. And when I finished bathing, I found the dress and I couldn’t find any shoes that matched. Rather than wearing my dirty boots, I choose to go bare.”

“Good choice. It is fate. I am headed to the dinner myself. Will you accompany me? I promise I will not ask questions.” He asks, offering me his arm. I smile, taking his arm. I am reminded of how short I am. I only come up to right above his waist. 

He leads me through a few hallways and through this great arch. Inside is all the tables and I see the dwarves, along with lord Elrond. I notice the place get quiet, and Lord Elrond stands up, walking over to us.

“My lady, Thea. Would you like to eat before our talk?” Lord Elrond asks. 

I shake my head. “No sir. I would like to go ahead and get the talk over with.”

He nods and offers me his arm. I smile my thanks to Glorfindel, who winks in return, and I take lord Elrond’s arm. He leads me back out into the hallway. I can feel the stares from the dwarves on my back. I will have to go and see them later. Maybe. I know I gotta speak to Thorin. What the hell was up with the hand holding? First, he actually remembered what I said, then he gave me a sword, and now hand holding? If I was being honest with myself, which I try to not be, I can say that I liked holding his hand. His hand was strong. 

Stop thinking about it. It’s a fucking hand. I was lagging behind, so he wanted to make sure I would be right there with the others. That’s all. Looking out for everyone else. It was nothing. Neither was him getting me a sword. Just looking out for his own ass. 

Lord Elrond stops in front of a door and gently pushes it open. Inside is a huge library with what looks like a desk in the middle. There are two chairs on one side, and one on the other. Lord Elrond drops my hand and goes, taking a seat on the side with one chair. I gulp, closing the door and take a seat in front of him. I guess its time to tell my story.


	13. Alrighty, Gandalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own Thea! Thank you for reading!

“So, Thea,” Elrond began. “In your world, we are characters in a story. Our past, present, and our future are all written down. Known as fiction where you are from.” 

“Yup,” I said, popping the ‘p’. “It isn’t as though I know what will happen tomorrow, but I do know major events. I know what will happen when the right moon rises, I know when the council will meet, I know what will happen in a few months’ time. I know what things will be said by certain people, and I know what the end of this quest offers a few of its members. I know enough to change it.”

Lord Elrond regards me curiously, sitting back into his chair. He folds his hands over his lap. “How am I to believe you? You could have easily picked up Sindarin, and this could all be just a fabricated story Though, you speak quite differently than anyone I have heard.”

I frown slightly. “Well, first off, I can tell you that in the troll horde, which stank to high heaven, Thorin found a blade, Orcrist. You know, the Elven sword, the mate of Glamdring, the sword of our fellow wizard. When you go back out with the dwarves, Gandalf is going to ask you to look at them both. You will then see I am right. I can tell you that your step-son, Aragorn, will one day be where he was meant to be. He will face many hardships, but rise to the throne. When the lady Galadriel gets here, I must ask for a talk with her.” 

He just nods his head and stands. “You have left me much to think about. Though, my advice for you would be; Changing the fate of how things were meant to be, could have catastrophic ripples.”

“Fate is nothing but deeds committed in a prior state of existence.” Thank you, Ralph Waldo Emerson. “I can say, lord Elrond, that my being here has already caused somethings to change for the future. Someone plucked me from my world and threw me into this one. Damn if I don’t do anything to change what I want to change. I was placed here for a reason, and unless someone upstairs doesn’t want me messing with so called fate, I suggest they keep me here until I am done.”

Lord Elrond just stares at me, a smile hinting at his lips. “Very well. Let us go get you some food.” He walks around his desk, heading over to the door. He turns and looks down at me. “We shall see if you predicted correct on the sword the dwarf may carry.” I roll my eyes and follow him as he walks out the door. 

 

Once in the courtyard, I look at the dwarves, noticing that the Kili and Bofur made a spot for me between themselves. Elrond puts a hand on my shoulder, casing me to look at him. 

“You will sit with us tonight. I want to see if you are correct.” 

I shoot an apologetic smile at the prince and Bofur, following lord Elrond up to the table. I see that there is an extra seat between Gandalf and Thorin, and I move to sit there as Elrond sits across. I get a smile from Gandalf, but nothing from Thorin. On the plate in front of me, there is salad and some sort of sushi wrapped sandwich things. I pick up my fork and slowly start eating. Gandalf makes a small cough, gaining the attention of lord Elrond. 

“We found a few swords at the troll horde on our way here. I was wondering if you could take a look at them.” Gandalf asks. I raise an eyebrow, meeting Elrond’s gaze. 

“I will, my friend.” Elrond responds. Thorin takes out his sword and hands it over to Elrond. The elf takes one look at it, raises his eyes to meet mine, then looks at Thorin. “This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well.” He sheaths the sword and hands it back to Thorin. Thorin extends his head, a thank you, and Gandalf holds out his sword. Elrond takes it, looking at the hilt. 

“This is Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age…” Elrond trails off. He looks at the sword one last time and hands it over to Gandalf. Elrond frowns and turns his eyes to me, with Gandalf and Thorin’s pair following. I smile and shrug.

“Told ya so. Believe me now?” I say, shoving a sandwich thing in my mouth. This thing is really good. 

Elrond nods his head, Thorin gives me a frown, and Gandalf just smiles. Elrond turns his attention back to the troll thing, while Thorin is still looking at me. I really am going to have to talk to him later. I still want to know why he held my hand. “What were you doing at the Great East Road?” He asks, looking at all three of us. None of us answer, though Thorin looks slightly perturbed. 

I am the last to be finished eating. At this point, most of the dwarves have left, Thorin included. Gandalf looks at me, a smile on his face. “My dear. I do not believe I have gotten a full story on you yet. All you have said is… Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey? I do think that is the wording you used.”

I snort. Funny to hear Gandalf quoting me, quoting Doctor Who. “When we go somewhere with less beings, I shall tell you.”

He nods and stands, offering me his arm. I stand, pushing my chair in, and wrap my arm around his elbow. “Let us find somewhere more private.” He says, leading the way. We walk for a while until we find a small courtyard, complete with a table and chairs. Ah, this is where the council meets in two weeks. Lovely, quiet, and not anywhere that someone could overhear us. 

I take a seat, looking around. “So,” I started. “Let me just say that I will omit some things that need to be omitted for the sake of you.” He nods, sitting across the table from me and folds his hands together on top of the table. I take a deep breath and start my story. The same story I told Elrond, except adding in more details. I told him about Frodo and the quest that the young hobbits will be sent on, but not exactly saying what will become of Gandalf himself. I told him on how I fell in love with the books, and then the movies. I told him about the princes and asshat dying. That every time I watch Battle of the Five Armies, I cry like a little baby, and get angry because the life they had given was so unfair to them. By the time I finished, I was shedding tears and sniffing, all the while he is just sitting there listening. This was a shit ton of talking I have done today.

“Obviously, I am here for some unknown reason, but I have been given the power to change the outcome, and I will take it. Lord Elrond told me that messing with fate isn’t such a good idea, but I don’t give a damn. I am away from my family. The only people that cared a god damn fucking thing about me. I’m thrown into a world that I have read about and dreamed to visit the set of the movies. This is a fandoms dream, and everyone knows how much fan fiction is on these people, but I seriously don’t give a damn. I want to change the fate, and then go home.” I said, wiping my eyes. 

He continues to stare at me, and then a smile brushes across his face. “My dear. I think you are here for a bit more than you think.” He uttered, thoughtfully. I frowned, and he explained more after looking at my face. “Maybe since you know the future, and how many will die, the paths they will cross, maybe you are meant to save them too? You know, we could have it recorded the way you say it is supposed to go, but save countless lives. I will get the people who are involved, to where they are supposed to be in life, but we would not have Mordor rising in the horizon of our future.”

Are you fucking serious? I stare at Gandalf, my mouth hanging open in disbelief. I shut it quickly and chuckle, a smile forcing its way across my lips. 

“Oh, bless your heart Gandalf.”


	14. 99 Bottles of Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Thea, as always. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! Thank you for reading!

By the time I left the table, the sun was on its way to setting. Gandalf had left after I kindly told him ‘fuck you’. I made my way back to the halls, just walking around. I see a few elves occasionally. Glorfindel waved as I passed the place we ate dinner in. He stands up and walks over to me. I smile at him.

“Thea! Are you not exhausted from your trip here?” He asks.

I shake my head. “Thoughts are running in circles inside my head. I can not be tired with all that exercise. Do you know where I can get some wine? Or ale? Or something stronger?”

He grins down at me. “Of course, my lady. How much are you looking to indulge in?”

“Well. Honestly? Bottles. Like, five of them. Just for me. I’m looking to drown the runners in my mind, though I do not want to drink in such a public place like this.” I say.

“If you go down the hall to the left, the third left down that hall, and the second right, there is an alcove. I will meet you there with a blanket and plenty of drinks for the two of us.” I nod my head and go the direction he told me to go. Left, third left, and second right. Got it.

When I got there, it was lit up by the setting sun. It has shrubs around the edges, and it overlooked the river. There were a few benches around the place. I choose the nearest one to the edge and sat down, waiting. I didn’t have to wait long. Glorfindel showed up, a blanket thrown over his shoulder and carrying bottles upon bottles. He’s holding four in each hand and six more against his chest. I smile and rush over to help him.

“Take the blanket and lay it wherever! We are drinking tonight, Thea!” He said, grinning. I grab the blanket, as much as I can reach, and pull it off him. I turn around and face the garden. There’s the nice spot near to where I was sitting, and I spread the blanket out there, having the bench to lean back on. I sit down with the bench supporting my back. Glorfindel came and joined me on the blanket and deposited the bottles on the ground. I pick one up and look at it. It’s a clear bottle, filled with clear liquid.

“Glorfindel…” I say, look at him and the bottle curiously. “I usually drink dark liquor, and I am not from around here. What is this?”

“Oh, this is an elven welcome, my dear. It’s a special drink that gets us drunk.” He said, grinning.

“Alright, Mr. Smiles.” I say sarcastically, unscrewing the top off. I hold my bottle up to him for cheers. He grabs his bottle, unscrewing it, and clinks it against mine. We each take a large gulp of the stuff. It has the taste of licorice. Oh dear. This won’t be good. I look over at Glorfindel, who is already a third of the way done with the bottle. I frown, and down a few more gulps, coughing after I swallowed. He laughs.

“Can I ask questions now?”

“Isn’t that a question itself, Glorfindel? Alas. Yes, you may ask questions, though know I will be truthful and some will not make sense.” I say. “By the way, love this alcohol. Its delish.”

“I know. Have fun keeping up with me. My first question, how do you know about me, even though you are from the race of men?” He asks, taking a sip of his bottle.

I guzzle down a bit more of the drink before answering him. “I enjoy alcohol, so I would love to try to keep up with you. To answer your question, I am human, yes. I am not from here though. As in, not from this world. You are a story. Your history is a story. The dwarves I travel with, are stories. Gandalf, is a story. Your history here, the future of Middle Earth. They are all stories to me. Yet, here I am, and I am going to make fate fuck itself in the ass.” I look at my bottle, only a third left in it. I shrug and consume the rest, quickly. I reach for another bottle and look at Glorfindel.

“Interesting. Very plausible. Do not worry about me not believing you, Thea. You know my history. Second question, did you leave people behind?” He asked, then finished his bottle.

I slowly unscrew my bottle, staring down at it. “Uh, yeah. I did.”

He takes a sip of the new bottle before talking. “Who?”

I take a deep breath, taking a sip slowly. “I left my family. My two baby brothers, my parents, grandparents. I left my best friend and her kids, my nephews, behind. My aunt and uncle, cousins. They are all back home.” My voice breaks as I say the last word, a tear falling down my cheek. I quickly wipe it up and sniff. I drink a bit more, and so does Glorfindel.

It is quiet for a bit, both of us nursing our bottles. Man, this shit is hard. Not the sharing, though that is, but this alcohol. Its hitting me, and I like it.

“Anyways, Glory! I am here to fuck fate or something. Let’s talk about something else.” I say, almost done with my second bottle.

“Yes, lets!” He requests, his eyes lighting up. The moon has risen, and the light is shining down on us, and the alcohol is affecting me so. He is a pretty elf, just so not my type. The night continues, and in between all the laughs and drinking, were almost done with our last bottle.

I have to pee, I think. Maybe. Probably.

Glory is leaning against the bench next to me, and we are facing the entrance. I see Thorin standing there. Man, this liquor might have hallucinogenic in it. Glorfindel is going off about something in Sindarin, as he has been for the past five minutes or so. I’m just staring at the make believe Thorin. His eyes are pretty. I still have to pee. The vision of Thorin starts walking towards us, frowning as he takes in the empty bottles around us.

“Glory, do you see him?” I ask Glorfindel, nudging him with my elbow, my eyes not leaving the dwarf. Said dwarf raises an eyebrow, blue eyes staring at me. The moonlight is lighting his face beautifully.

The vision opens his mouth and the baritone voice fills the air. “How much have you drank?”

I open my mouth to talk, but nothing comes out. Glorfindel talks instead. “Well, I think she had 8 bottles of the elvish clear.”

Thorin’s eyebrows rise for a second, shock all over his face, then he frowns. This time when I open my mouth, words manage to get out, although they are slurred. “Hey, Thorin. I **_needed_** to talk to you. It was important I think, but I dunno cause im not sober anymore, and you might be a dream or something, but at least I can get it out.”

He frowns at me again and I giggle. He looks so cute with his forever frown that barely ever goes away. I suck in a deep breath, and try to make myself as serious as possible. “Thorin. You gotta believe what I am about to tell you, because it is all real and that’s why I know what I know, ‘kay?” I say. He nods, and I continue.

“I am from a different world and you guys are all characters in a book that was then made into a magical, wonderful movie. I know the past, the present, the future all because of my books and movies and I was randomly thrown into here for god knows what. Gandalf and I think to save some dwarf ass, cause your ass is gonna need saving cause a mother should not have to bury her sons and her brother in the same day, but I don’t know if you would even listen to me when I try to help you. Anyway. You will probably hate me and shun me away from the group cause I haven’t been honest with you guys, but I really like all you guys. Even Dwalin who looks like a big, mean, teddy bear. How do y’all do tattoos here? I have a few from where I’m from, but I’d love to get a tattoo here. Back to the point! I really want to help because you die so unfairly, as do the princes, and I just don’t want that to happen. I cry every time I watch it in the movies. I cry when you take your last breath. But the movies are different cause you are in front of me, breathing air, talking, holding my hand, and I can’t let you die. I just can’t.” I sniff.

If I hadn’t had the amount of alcohol I ingested, I would have noticed a lot of things. Noticed Glorfindel slipping away. I would have noticed Thorin’s body posture change. I would have noticed the way he went stiff when I talked about him and the princes dying. I would have noticed the lines in his face getting softer when I told him that I cry watching him die. But, due to the alcohol, I didn’t see any of this.


	15. Goblins Sound More Appealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in posting this!! It took me a while to write it, and its only a filler chapter now. I wanted to wrap up Rivendell and get them out of there so we can move on!
> 
> Thank you for those who are reading! I do not own any but Thea!

Pounding headache, extreme nausea. I think I drank too much last night. Breakfast this morning didn’t help, just made the nausea worse. Thorin was at my door, waiting for me to come out. He escorted me to breakfast, and then back to my room. His behavior seemed a bit odd. I cannot remember much from last night, other than telling Glorfindel a bit about me. After that, things become a blurry mess. I can’t remember if I talked to Thorin, or if that was just a dream. Oh well. I will not mention anything until he does, or it gets the point where I have too. 

I wound up searching through my bag for some Zofran and taking a nap till midafternoon. I was walking around through the corridors looking for Elrond or Galadriel when I heard Dwalin’s voice from around the corner. I quietly peek my head around and look at Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin talking. 

“I like the lass, Thorin. I donna think she has a reason not to tell the truth. She is too small to hurt a flea.” Dwalin says. 

“Aye, but if what she says is not true? It could be a fabricated story, and she could be spying. We donna know her that well. Would you really wish to chance it?” Balin says, obviously talking about me. At least I know Dwalin likes me. Apparently, I did say something to Thorin. I’m still not mentioning anything though.

“She is still to be protected and not out of our sight once we leave. I do not want to take a chance of anything happening to her. Whether she is to be trusted or not, we will find out. She is valuable to us, no matter what and I will not have anything happen to her that could be prevented.” Thorin demanded. I turned away quickly, hearing the chorus of agreements. I hurried down the hallway and ran straight into someone, catching myself before falling. I steady myself, muttering apologies until I look up. I just ran into Galadriel. Shit. 

She laughs, a musical sound, looking down at me. “My dear. Just the person I wanted to see. Come walk with me.”

I nod my head and fall in step next to her. She is so freaking tall. We wind through hallways until we come upon a small garden, overlooking the river. Galadriel takes a seat on a bench and I stand a few feet from her. She looks me over, a smile across her face. I shift my weight from one foot to the other, feeling awkward. 

“I am going to search through your mind, little one.” She says. I give her a nod, and the next thing I know, I feel my head get lighter. Memories of home start floating to the front of my mind. My brothers playing outside, Christmas with my entire family, lectures from school. She goes through the movies I’ve seen, slowing down around Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. She goes through the recent one of Gandalf and I talking. I feel the moment she pulls out, my head feeling heavier and my headache coming back. She sits there quietly, regarding me curiously. The sun starts to set before she speaks to me again. 

“You have more knowledge than anyone should of a world they do not yet belong. If what your books and movies say are true, we have a lot more to worry about than a necromancer. I will watch Saruman, see if evil is indeed within him. Things will be dealt with, so long as you do your part. Be careful with that of which you will take. Evil is not to be underestimated. I will aide you when the time comes.” She says.

I nod my head. “Thank you, Lady Galadriel. I do appreciate it.”

“Do not fear, dear heart. Do not underestimate the emotions of one as quiet as the Oak. He knows more than you know.” Galadriel said ominously. She nods her head at me and gets up, gracefully walking away. 

The moon had risen already, and I left a few minutes after Galadriel. Finding my way back to my room, I notice Thorin standing outside the door. He straightens himself up when he notices me. I lower my eyes from him to the floor and slowly walk over to him. In a smoky, gravelly voice, asshat calls my name. 

I look up at him, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “What do you need, Thorin?”

“We leave in the morning. I will send Dwalin to come fetch you. That is all.” He says, turning and walking away. What. The. Fuck. I stare at his back. This is completely different behavior than earlier. Maybe it is due to that talk he had with Dwalin and Balin. I am probably going back to being the outcast again. I sigh, entering my room. I notice my clothes from when we arrived are sitting on my bed, with a few more tops and pants. My boots have been lined with fur. I guess the elves work magic. Lord knows I am going to need it with the snow coming up.

I tossed and turned most of the night, only to get up and get ready hours before someone came to my door. I made sure my bag was packed properly and that if something was breakable, it was wrapped enough that it could survive the fall in Goblin Town. I hate Goblins. Once that was done, I went into the bathroom and started a bath. I got in and relaxed a bit before washing my hair and scrubbing myself down before getting out. I wrapped a big towel around myself, grabbing another to dry my hair. I walk out of the bathroom and hear a knock on my door. I guess it’s almost time. I go and answer it, opening the door to Dwalin. He takes one look at me and goes as red as a tomato, turning his back to me. 

He coughs, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “Lass, you need to put some proper clothes on before you come answerin’ the door!” 

I mutter out an apology and shut the door. I look down at myself. I’m just in a towel, but it covers all the right things that it needs to cover. Damn being in another world, this isn’t all that weird where I’m from. I take a deep breath before quickly getting dressed hooking daggers and the sword from Thorin on me. I grab my bag before walking out the door and seeing Dwalin again. 

“I’m dressed now, Dwalin.” I say, closing the door behind me. Dwalin turns and looks at me, then walks away, making my jog a little bit to keep up with him. He mutters some stuff, but I only catch a few words like ‘wench’ and ‘scunner’. 

Every step I am taking is making me think I might like the Goblins more than this.


	16. Les I'm Miserable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I do not own Thea.
> 
> So, two more chapters and then done with the first movie! This chapter is kinda short, but I wanted to put Goblin Town in its own chapter. Before that has to come the Giants. So, here you go! I hope you enjoy!

I am more than reasonably sure that things were not supposed to go this catastrophically wrong. The trip out of Rivendell was long for sure, especially since Dwalin kept shooting me dark looks. The first night went okay, but when I woke up, I had Dwalin, Balin and Thorin giving me dark looks. Bilbo stayed by my side mostly, not asking about the dark and evil looks I am getting. Sweet hobbit, what did we do to deserve you. I no longer sleep in between the princes, but on the outskirts of the camp with Bilbo. When we reach the Misty Mountains, it all starts going downhill, both metaphorically and literally. 

With the rain pelting my face on this stupidly narrow trail, I can’t see anything. My hand is holding onto Bilbo in front of me, keeping me steady. There is a massive strike of lighting and I jump, tripping over a rock. Dwalin, whose been walking behind me, pulls me back before I trip off the edge. Thorin is shouting at us, though I cannot make out what he’s saying. Dwalin yelled at me to watch out, and I bite my lip from saying anything. Above us, rocks are hurling themselves at our side of the mountain. The group pauses, looking out and Balin speaks in awe.

“This is no thunderstorm, it’s a thunder battle! Look!” He says as a stone giant stands up from the other mountain.

“Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, stone giants!” Bofur says, the giant ripping a boulder out and throwing it behind us at another stone giant that rounds the corner. Thorin yells at us to take cover. Where are we supposed to take cover, huh? As that thought runs through my head, Dwalin pulls me and Bilbo back against the wall of the mountain, a big rock falling where we were standing. I take a deep breath as the mountain starts to move. Our group splits into two as out giant stands up, only to be hit by another giant. At this point, I am holding onto Bilbo with Dwalin holding onto me. I am scared shitless. When the giant falls back, the other group manages to get off the mountain thing, while we are stuck looking at them in fear. 

The giant stands back up, throwing a punch at another giant, only to miss. Our giant gets hit, and I swear we move like a roller coaster. We pass the group and then I’m staring straight at sharp edge. The rest of the group manages to get onto the cliff, beside me and Bilbo. I am hanging below him, my foot on a small foot hole, left hand on Bilbo’s foot, and the other holding onto a ledge. I hear Bofur asking about Bilbo, and my right hand slipping from the ledge. As Ori leans over to try to help Bilbo, both Bilbo and I slip down a few inches before Bilbo can get another hold. Motherfucking hell, I do not want to die yet. I find another ledge to hold onto, and I let go of Bilbo as Thorin jumps down. He pushes Bilbo up, then looks down and finds me. His eyes go wide in shock and he slips down to grab my arm, pulling me up into him. He wraps an arm around my waist pulling me tight against him. I feel us being lifted, presumably by Dwalin, and as my feet hit the ground, I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Thorin lets go of me, only to grab my hand. 

“I thought we’d lost our burglar.” Dwalin says once we have our footing. 

Thorin turns and looks at Bilbo, who is breathing heavy and looks smaller than he usually does. “He’s been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place among us.” 

Usually I would say something back, but I am breathless at the moment, due to the fact that I almost died. I should not think that a mountain would be on the list of things that could kill me by all reasonable thinking. Reason seems to be thrown out the door here, so I guess it is what to expect. Thorin tugs me along with him, shouting at Dwalin. After a while, the storm has lessened, and we come upon a cave and Dwalin goes in to check it out. I tug on Thorin’s hand, which is wrapped tightly around mine. He turns and looks at me, his face full of anger. 

“Thorin, we shouldn’t stay in the cave. Please. We shouldn’t.” I plead with him. He just shakes his head. 

“It looks safe enough,” Dwalin says, coming back around. 

“Search to the back. Caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied.” Thorin says back. 

I sigh. I tried at least. He is obviously mad at me for something. Probably about me almost dying, since it would be a minor inconvienance to him and the rest of the company. Once Dwalin comes back out, we all head inside. Thorin tells Gloin, no fire, and that we leave at first light. Balin puts up a small fight, but Thorin shuts him down and tells Bofur he’s on first watch. Thorin, still holding my hand, pulls me to the back of the cave with him. He lays down, while I sit up, my back against the wall. Soon, all dwarves are asleep. I look over at Bofur and send him a small smile. He gives me a lopsided grin back. Bilbo stands up quietly, looking around. His eyes meet mine and I give him a sad smile and a nod. He quickly rolls up his sleeping blankets and packs his things. Grabbing his walking stick, he quietly tiptoes over the dwarves to leave the cave. Bofur, upon seeing him, whispers to him as not to wake the others. 

“No, no, you can’t turn back now, you are part of the company. You are one of us” Bofur says to him.

“I’m not though, am I? Thorin says I should never have come, and he was right. I am not a Took, I am a Baggins, I don’t know what I was thinking. I should never have run out the door.” Bilbo says, sadly. I poke Thorin, knowing he is awake and he shoots me a small glare before looking at the wall thoughtfully. 

“You are homesick, I understand.” Bofur says.

“No, you don’t, you don’t understand. None of you do! You’re dwarves. You’re used to this-to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere.” Bilbo says. Bofur looks offended, while Bilbo mutters a sorry, looking down. Thorin turns and looks at me and I raise an eyebrow at him. 

“You are right. We don’t belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do.” Bofur says, sad smiling at Bilbo, placing a hand on his shoulder. Bilbo nods, and soon turns to walk away. His sword is lighting up his holster blue, and Bofur asks about it. Thorin sits upright quickly, hearing machinery noises. The sand starts splitting apart. Thorin yells at everyone to wake up, and before we can do anything, the world around us is falling.


	17. T is for Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I do not own Thea.
> 
> Had a bit of trouble with this one, could have gone a few directions. I hope y'all like it!

Goblins are freaking ugly. No joke, probably the most disgusting creatures I have ever seen. As soon as we all hit the floor, the vile creatures surrounded us. I was tugged back by a hand in my hair and pulled away from the rest. Three goblins surrounded me, taking my sword, daggers, and bag from me. The goblin that is holding my hand pushes me forward, putting something sharp against my neck. The thing leads me in front of the group through a vast network of tunnels before getting to a platform with the goblin king sitting on a throne. 

I hear the dwarves behind me fussing at the goblins, though it is wasted effort. The goblin holding me forces me to my knees and I look up to see the goblin king. I thought its goiter was bad in the movies, but here it looks sickly. I think he has a thyroid problem. It looks over all of us before jumping off its throne, crushing a cluster of goblins under its feet. As it opens his mouth to speak, its goiter rocks back and forth.

“Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?” It bellows out. 

One of the goblins in front of us speaks out. “Dwarves, your Malevolence.”

“Dwarves?”

“We found them on the front porch. They come with a woman.” The goblin in front of us says. The goblin holding me slices a cut into my neck. I wince a little at the sting. 

“Well don’t just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice!” The goblin king shouts out. I hear more complaint from the dwarves, and then I hear Gloin’s trumpet being crushed. 

“What are you doing in these parts? Speak!” It shouts out. When no one answers, its wild, mad eyes turn towards me. “Well then, if they will not talk, make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the human female”

The goblin holding me stands me up and pushes me forward to the king. About two yards away, he pushes me down to my knees, the knife still pressed against my throat. I hear a bit of commotion behind me, and then they are quiet as I hear Thorin’s voice.

“Wait.” He yells out. That’s it, just one word. Just a stupid little wait. 

“Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain.” The big goblin says, giving him an exaggerated bow. “Oh, but I am forgetting. You do not have a mountain. And you are not a king. Which makes you, a nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, and old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg.” I hear a collection of gasps through the dwarves and I clinch my fists. 

“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.” Thorin says in disbelief. 

“So you think his defiling days are done, do you?” The goblin laughs at this, then turns to a small goblin sitting in a basket. “Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize.” 

Once the small goblin disappears, the great goblin giggles and starts singing. Other goblins are coming around, carrying massive torture devices on their shoulders. 

“Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You’ll be beaten and battered, from racks you’ll be hung! You will lie down here and never be found, deep in the heart of Goblin Town!” The great goblin sings lustily. I hear a gasp and a loud clang, as I assume Thorin’s sword has been found. Goblins are howling in fear and rage at seeing it and the goblin king runs to its throne, trampling many goblins underway. Once it takes a seat he looks at the sword. 

“I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the biter, the blade that slashed a thousand necks! Slash the woman! Beat her!” It says. The goblin holding me throws me down, and before I know it, I feel stinging pain throughout my back and legs. I cry out as the whips come down again on me and I struggle to push myself back up onto my knees. I gasp quietly as the whip comes down again, feeling it hit my face. I take a shaky breath through my nose as I bite my lip to keep quiet. 

Suddenly, a bright light blinds us all, a force knocking us down and the wind out of my lungs. Once the force passes, I gingerly stand up and stumble back to the group of dwarves. They are all staring at Gandalf, recovering from the shock. I quickly find my bag, wincing as I put it on my back. When I reach for my sword, Gandalf speaks. 

“Take up arms! Fight. Fight!” The wizard shouts at us. I grab my sword just in time to slice the head off a goblin. Oh my god, I just killed something. I do not have time to think on it before I am being forced to move by Dwalin. I wipe my eyes as he pulls me into the group and notice my hand comes away red with blood. Goblins are surround us. I hear the great goblin crying out about Gandalf’s sword, but it sounds muffled to me. I feel someone grab my hand, the one not holding the sword and I swing my wide eyes to them. Its Kili. He gives me a small, reassuring smile and squeezes my hand. Before I know it, we are running. 

Dwalin shouts out ‘post’ and him and a few dwarves cut down a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear. Him and the dwarves charge at the oncoming goblins. Several goblins charge towards me and I snarl, my mouth tasting of copper. Each one of the goblins I kill, the stench of urine and feces is making me nauseous. Several goblins are shooting arrows at Kili, but he’s blocking them with a shield. As we approach the missing area of the path, someone grabs my hand and tugs me across the ladder before Dwalin cuts it down. We run through passages and we start slicing the ropes, and the pathway swings away. Thorin yells out, and some of the dwarves jump, but then the pathway swings back, goblins jumping on it. Once it heads back our way, the rest of us, Gandalf included, jump onto the new pathway. Each time we round a corner, more goblins appear. Two goblins manage to corner me. I stab one between the eyes, and my sword gets stuck. The other goblin winds up punching me in the face, and I hear the crunch of bones in my nose. I take a ragged breath and manage to pull my sword out, when Dwalin comes and slices the punching goblin in half. Gandalf hits a rock, sending it rolling towards us, squashing goblins beneath it. Soon, we get to a bridge, but before we can cross it, goblin king jumps pulls itself upon it. We pause, and hundreds of goblins surround us. I wipe my face with my sleeve, wincing at the pain from my nose and cuts. 

“You thought you could escape me?” The goblin king asks, swinging its boneheaded mace at Gandalf. It hits him and Gandalf stumbles back. “What are you going to do now, wizard?” 

Gandalf moves forward and stabs the goblin king in its eye with his staff. It howls in pain, clutching its face. Gandalf then steps forward and slices its belly open. The smell that permeates the air is rank with disease. The goblin falls to its knees, clutching its belly. It looks at Gandalf for a second, saying something, then Gandalf slices its neck, causing him to fall dead. Due to his weight, the bridge starts shaking and then we are falling once again. The bridge speeds down the sides of the cavern, demolishing anything in its way. I reach out to hold onto something, grabbing someone’s jacket. Clinging on, some of the dwarves are screaming in terror. Me? Im laughing. This is like, the worst rollercoaster I have ever been on. The bridge slows down and lands on the bottom on the cave, throwing all of us together. I get up quickly, stumbling over dwarves, and get to Gandalf’s side. Gandalf looks down at me, frowning, then looks back at the rest of the dwarves. I shift my weight from foot to foot, looking up at the thousands of goblins coming down, sword at the ready. 

“Well, that could’ve been worse.” I hear Bofur exclaim. Then the heavy goblin king comes falling down on the pile of wreckage and dwarves. A huge groan comes out from the pile.

“You’ve got to be joking!” Dwalin says, groaning. When all the dwarves get out of the rubble, Kili looks to me, then up at all the goblins. 

“Gandalf!” Kili says, motioning at the goblins. 

“There is too many!” Dwalin says. 

“Only one thing can save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!” Gandalf says. The dwarves quickly get up, helping each other. Then we start running again. My heart is pounding in my ears from the adrenaline.

As we run, I notice the passageway that Bilbo will be at. I hope he got the ring. Most of the company is ahead of me, passing the tunnel. When I get close enough, I call out to Bilbo.

“Bilbo, I know you are there! Kill him! Kill Gollum! Do not pity a creature such as him!”


	18. Uh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry its taken me so long with this chapter! Its been a stressful ten days. I am trying to work on the next chapter right now so I hope I have it up soon. Thank you for reading!
> 
> As usual, I only own Thea.

Crashing. I am crashing. Everything is happening at once. Adrenaline is leaving, and the increase of pain is slowing my body down. I cannot have that yet. Azog will be coming out over that mountain at any moment. I need a shot of epinephrine to keep me going until the eagles come. I throw my bag down on the ground as soon as we are clear of the caves. I squat down next to it, not caring about who can see me. I unzip the big, middle pocket and I am relieved to find nothing broken so far. I quickly open my med box, grabbing a needle and syringe, along with a vial of epinephrine. 

Think. Nursing. What is the safe dose for epinephrine? O.5 milligrams for intramuscular, onset is 6 minutes, and lasts 1-4 hours. Same dose for intravenous, but it only lasts 20-30 minutes. Intramuscular is the better option. Where will I give the medication? Straight through to my thigh, into the vastus lateralis muscle. I uncap my needle then pull the plunger back to my dose, adding air into the syringe. With the vial in my other hand, I insert the needle into the rubber top and inject the air into the vial. I turn the vial upside down, keeping the syringe stabilized in my hand. I pull back the plunger to 0.5cc, making sure there is no air bubbles. 

I toss the vial back into the bag after pulling out the needle. I then place the syringe between my thumb and first finger. Letting the barrel of the syringe rest on my second finger, I stretch out my right leg. I hold the barrel tightly and stab my leg with it, pushing the plunger down quickly. I pull out the needle and recap it, throwing it in the bag. I quickly zip up the bag and stand, slinging it onto my back. I come to the realization of what is going on around me when Thorin speaks. 

“What in Mahal’s name are you doing?” 

I turn and look at him with wide eyes. Oh, shit. My eyes scan over the group, but before I can say anything, wargs howl over the mountain. The company looks up, and Thorin speaks again. 

“Out of the frying pan…”

“And into the fire.” Gandalf finishes. “Run! RUN!”

Oh shit. We all take off down the mountain as fast as we can go. The wargs start gaining on us and I feel the epinephrine slowly kicking in. Before I know it, we reach the beginning of the trees. Gandalf shouts at us to get into the trees and I look up. I can’t climb trees very well under normal circumstances, but I am starting to feel the pain of my injuries. Fuck it. Gotta try. I hook my sword into my belt before looking around. 

I watch as Bofur launches off a rock and use Dwalin’s head as a stepping stone. I am at the second to the last tree and Gandalf is already high up it. I hear a deep rumble behind me and feel myself being lifted into the tree. I get deposited on a branch below Gandalf and I turn and look at my helper. Of fucking course, its Thorin. He just glares at me then looks to the scene in front of us. I look around our trees and the others. Dozens of wargs are circling our trees and a few are even trying to jump up, all the while growling. 

Suddenly, it gets quiet. Watching the wargs, they all turn around as the white warg comes forth, Azog across its back. My eyes widen seeing the scarred beast and I turn, looking at Thorin. Right. I think I forgot to mention to him that the guy who killed his grandfather and presumably captured his father, was still alive. Thorin whispers Azog’s name, staring at him in disbelief. The white warg growls and Azog strokes the beast like a guy pets his most favorite dog, all the while speaking in black speech. Pain and grief flash its way across Thorin’s face. 

“It cannot be…” Thorin says.

Azog says something again in black speech, and at his command, wargs start leaping up, trying to climb the trees. Tree branches are being broken under their massive paws, and the dwarves and I are holding on tightly as the trees violently shake. More specifically, I am holding onto Thorin’s arm, who is keeping me steady. I don’t think he noticed, for he is still to busy staring at Azog. 

“Sho gad adol!” Azog shouts out. If I remember correctly, he just told them to drink our blood. Disgusting.

With the weight of the heavy creatures, the farthest tree from us gets ripped up from the ground and begins leaning toward the other tree. With the tree falling, more wargs jump on it, causing it to crash into the other tree. Bilbo and the dwarves from the first tree manage to jump onto the second before the tree hits the ground. This whole thing is like watching lined up dominoes come falling down. The dwarves and Bilbo jump from tree to tree, landing in ours. I feel Thorin grab my arm and pull me into him slightly before we take off running, jumping onto the last tree on the cliff. Thankfully, this tree does not fall over. Azog laughs and before I know it, a flaming pine cone wizzes past my head. I look up the tree to Gandalf and he shoots me down a smile, lighting up another two. He calls out to Fili and drops one down to him, throwing the other out. The wargs start retreating from the fire and the dwarves start gathering pine cones for Gandalf to light. 

“You know Gandalf, I do sometimes love your ideas, but seriously? This is what you got? Setting a forest fire WHILE WE HIDE IN TREES?” I call out. He just shoots me another grin; lit pinecones being tossed all around me. I look around, noticing that the area around the trees is on fire. One warg runs away, its coat set on fire, while the others retreat to beyond the firewall. 

Azog roars in anger and some of the dwarves cheer, though the enthusiasm doesn’t last very long. I hear a crack and soon hear cries of fear. Our tree starts falling backwards, over the cliff. It tips over the edge in an unpredictable manner, sticking straight out over the edge. We are all trying to hold on, but soon Ori loses his grip on the tree and falls, barely managing to grab onto Dori’s leg. 

“Mister Gandalf!” Dori cries. When Dori’s grip slips and he starts to fall, Gandalf reached out his staff and Dori managed to grab onto it before he fell the very far, far drop to the bottom. Dori calls out to Ori, but I am too focused on Thorin to worry about the others. He is about to walk out there. 

Thorin pulls himself up from the tree, staring at Azog with hatred written across his face. His sword is drawn, and he starts stalking his way to Azog. Fucking fuck. Gotta get up there. Gotta get to him. I pull myself up the tree, wincing as I feel my injuries. Can’t worry about those right now. Push through. I stand up on the tree trunk, my eyes finding Balin. I know he doesn’t really leave the tree. I need to leave my bag. I quickly drop my bag on the trunk in front of Balin and his eyes meet mine. 

“Do not fucking loose this bag. I know you don’t like me, but when I come back, and you don’t have my bag, may your Mahal forgive me for what I will do.” I say in a low voice, just loud enough for him to hear me. He nods at me and I unhook my sword from my belt, running after Thorin. 

I am almost to him when I see him get knocked down by the white warg. I have not caught Azog’s attention yet, though I know that wont last long. Azog charges after Thorin, his mace smashing Thorin in the face. I get to Thorin’s side before he brutally lands on the ground. Azog roars out in excitement and turns back towards us. I meet Azog’s eye and a smile creeps across the scarred face. Before I know it, Azog charges at us. I manage to fling myself over Thorin before I feel the jaws of the white warg crunching down into me. My screams pierce the air as the teeth rip through my clothes and skin. I try to hit the warg with my sword, very unsuccessfully. The warg maneuvers its jaw, crunching down on me a few times before shaking me around. It sends me flying towards a flat rock, my sword dropping from my hand. As I land, my breath whooshes out, and I lay there for a second before being able to turn my head. Black spots dance across my field of vision, but I manage to find Thorin.

Thorin’s eyes are wide as he stares at me. I see an orc walking towards him, but I can not get enough air into my lungs to call out for him. My mouth is probably doing the same thing a fish does out of water. I am stuck to watching as the Orc raises his sword behind Thorin. Come on Bilbo. Please save him. I struggle to take a breath. The last thing I see before passing out, was Bilbo jumping onto the orc that was poised to kill Thorin. 

\----------- 

I feel my body dragging in a deep breath and my eyes flutter open. I stare up into the face of Gandalf and he smiles at me. I take another breath before talking quietly. 

“Thorin? Bilbo?” I question the wizard. 

“It’s all right. Bilbo is right here. They are quite safe.” Gandalf replies. I turn my head and see Bilbo. I flash him a smile. He smiles back and him and Gandalf help me stand up. I stumble a little as I get light headed, and Bilbo holds onto my side. Orthostatic hypotension. I probably had a lot of blood loss. I look down at myself and my once light green tunic is almost brown with blood, and my coat is almost fully ripped apart. They made Thorin look so much better in the movies. I take a deep breath and look over the group of dwarves that have landed onto the rock. Balin has my bag across his back. I guess he took my threat seriously. I start walking towards him

“You! You nearly got yourself killed out there! Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place among us?” I reach Balin and hold my hand out for my bag. Balin shrugs it off, handing it over with a frown. I give him a small smile and move away from him back to Gandalf, staying clear of Thorin and Bilbo.  
“I have never been so wrong in all my life!” Thorin exclaims. I reach Gandalf and turn around in just enough time to see Thorin hugging Bilbo. Bilbo looks so surprised and hugs Thorin back a bit awkwardly. Thorin pulls back, giving Bilbo a smile. “I am sorry I ever doubted you.”

“No, I would have doubted me too. I am not a hero or a warrior… Not even a burglar.” The group chuckles and Thorin looks beyond Bilbo. Looking over the treetops, in the distance, the outline of a single, solitary mountain stands. “Is that what I think it is?” Bilbo murmurs. 

Gandalf speaks beside me. “Erebor- The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth.”

“Our home.” Says Thorin. 

A bird chirps its way by us, catching all of our attention. 

“A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!” Oin remarks.

“That, my dear Oin, is a thrush.” Gandalf corrects. 

“But we’ll take it as a good sign – a good omen.” Thorin says, smiling. 

“You’re right. I do believe the worst is behind us.” Bilbo says. I quietly sigh, but catch the attention of Thorin. He makes his way over to my side. I look him in the eyes as he comes over.

“We have to talk. Alone.” He says quietly. I nod my head.

“In a few days’ time, we will come to a place that will give us a refuge. We can talk then. I have a lot of information I need to tell you, and I hope you will understand.” I whisper back.

He nods. “I will try my best. Do not ever do that again.” I frown, looking up at him. “Do not ever risk your life for mine. It is worth far more than you know.” He says. He looks over my face and then back to the mountain. My frown deepens. Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?


	19. More Running and Big Bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!! Here is Chapter 19. As usual, I only own Thea! 
> 
> I hope y'all have a safe and wonderful Valentines, and I will lift up a glass for all y'all. Thank you for reading!

No one is speaking to me. Gandalf will occasionally smile and hand me whatever dried up meat is being passed around, but that’s about it. Bitchy, bitchy dwarves. I sacrificed myself for warg snack time instead of your stupid, bipolar king. Where are my thanks? Climbing down the rock had been… Interesting. It seems that Gandalf spell only took away some of the deeper wounds inflicted upon me and slightly lessened my pain. I would rate it at about a 5.5 out of ten. Not anything that is too bad to handle for now. I want to wash the wounds and clean myself, but with the pack of orcs following us, it’s not happening anytime soon.  

The sun has already set hours ago, and we came upon the ridge of rocks. Bilbo climbs up and peeks over some rocks. I know he is looking at Azog and the stupid warg pack. While the hobbit is up there, Gandalf comes over to me. He smiles at me and holds out a few pieces of the jerky that was just passed around and I take them from him. I nibble on one while looking around.

“I do not think that they are upset with you, my dear.” He muses. I ‘humph’ in reply, my eyes looking over the dwarves. “I merely think that they do not know how to handle this situation. You got hurt in the Goblin tunnel. When we got out, you stabbed yourself with something from your bag. Then, Azog appeared and you knew about it, yet did not mention it. I do not blame you for that. Finally, you became a martyr for Thorin, in which you could have died. Do not think that they are upset, they just do not know what to do with you.”

I nodded my head, finishing the jerky pieces. He smiled once more at me and walked back to the group. Bilbo is currently making his way down. Dwalin speaks first when Bilbo hits the ground.

“How close is the pack?”

“Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that’s not the worst of it.”

“Have the wargs picked up our scent?” Dwalin asks, ignoring the last part of Bilbo’s sentence.

“Not yet, but they will; we have another problem.” Bilbo says. I can hear a small bit of agitation creeping into his voice.

“Did they see you? They saw you!” Gandalf says.

Bilbo is looking rather agitated now. “No, that’s not it.”

Gandalf smiles and turn towards the group. “What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse, excellent burglar material!”

The dwarves all chuckle and Bilbo is pissed. “Will you listen- will you just listen!” It goes quiet and everyone is looking at Bilbo. “I am trying to tell you there is _something_ else out there.” The dwarves all look worried at this, but Gandalf regards him coolly.

“What form did it take? Like a bear?”

“Ye..” Bilbo starts, but pauses, looking at Gandalf curiously. “Y-yes. But bigger. Much bigger.”

Bofur looks over at Gandalf. “You knew about this?”

For a few seconds, Gandalf doesn’t say anything. He turns away from the group and takes a few steps. I am watching Gandalf and I hear Bofur’s voice, then Thorin’s. Gandalf looks at me. His eyes meet mine and I give a nod to him. “There is a house. It is not far from here, where we might take refuge.”

Thorin looks at him. “Whose house? Are they friend or foe?”

“Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us.”

The dwarves look at eachother with dismay before Thorin speaks again. “What choice do we have?”

A loud roar slices through the night and the dwarves are looking everywhere. Gandalf replies to them before we set off running.

“None.”

\---------

For the record, I hate running. I, Thea Johnson, hate running. I have never been good at it. I can run for a code blue, but that’s barely covering any distance. This is cross country track shit. I don’t do this shit well. We have been running since the middle of the night, and I bet it’s afternoon now. We have run over grassy plains, over streams, and now through a fucking forest. We are not only running from Bear Man, but from the stupid orc and his stupid pack. I am getting so done with this entire thing. There is way too much running involved. I think whoever dropped me here picked the wrong girl.

A loud roar hits the air again and I run right into the back of Gandalf. I fall on my ass, only to be quickly pulled to my feet by Fili and Kili. We take off running again, and before I know it, the house is in sight. Once we clear past the trees, Gandalf yells at us to run. No shit, wizard. I thought I’d just wait here for the warg pack and the big scary bear man and ask them for tea. Soon, Bombur catches up to the front with me, the princes, and Gandalf. We run past the gate and hit the door. All the dwarves start piling up trying to push down the door, and I jump up, trying to hit the bolt. No such luck until Thorin comes up behind and hits it with the hilt of his sword.

We all bolt inside the house and I run to the side of the house, away from everyone, into the kitchen and bend over, trying to catch my breath. The dwarves try to shut the door, but not before a large bear head pops through, growling at everyone. I stand straight and drop my bag on the floor, watching the scene. Bilbo pulls out his sword and the dwarves manage to get the door closed. They all relax against the door, sighing with mixed emotions. Ori turns and looks at Gandalf, asking him what that was.

“That is our host.” Gandalf replies. It became so quiet as all the dwarves turned and looked at him in bewilderment. “His name is Beorn. He is a skin-changer.” Gandalf turns away and I watch as Oin checks his trumpet to make sure he heard Gandalf correctly. I snort quietly and move away, dragging my bag behind me as Gandalf talks. “Sometimes he is a huge black bear; sometimes he is a strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves.”

I find the big table and I pull my stuff onto a bench seat. I hear Ori remark that he was leaving. I turn as Dori is pulling him away. “Come away from there! It’s not natural, none of it is.” Dori shoots me a look before continuing to speak. “It’s obvious. He is under some dark spell.” I guess I was the only one who caught that look? Oh well. Poor Ori. Raised up to think that everything he cannot explain is bad.

“Don’t be a fool! He is under no enchantment but his own. Alright. Let us get some sleep. You will be safe here tonight.” Gandalf says, then he turns to me. “Thea, come with me.” I grab my bag and follow him down a hallway, past the cows and other animals. He leads me to a big door. I frown, looking up at him. “This is Beorn’s room. He has a bathroom in there which I am sure he would not mind if you used. You may also sleep in there for the night.” He pats my shoulder and walks away.

Thanks wizard, I hope bear man doesn’t get mad at me for using his shit. I open the massive door and look around the room before closing the door behind me. There is a huge bed up against a wall, covered with furs. A fireplace sits opposite of the bed. Down a few feet from the fireplace is another door which, I assume, leads into the bathroom. Furs line the floor and I peel off my boots, dropping them by the door before stepping into the room. I go over to the bed and put my bag on the floor. I open my bag and grab out the clothes I arrived in, the black p.j. shorts and a grey tank top. I search through my bag some more, finding a sports bra that has been wadded up and a pair of underwear. I close my bag up and head to the bathroom door.

I open the door into this huge bathroom. It is complete with sinks, bathtub and a toilet in the corner. I go over to the bathtub and push and pull some things to get the water running hot. There are towels on the sink already, so I grab one and place it on the side of the tub before stripping and dropping myself into the huge tub. I figure out how to turn the water off and sit back, getting my long hair wet. It has grown about three inches since I got here in Middle Earth.

On the far side of the tub is stuff that I guess is shampoo and wash stuff. I use it and clean quickly before relaxing for a bit. The water feels great on my back and legs and soon the water grows cold. I let the water out and dry myself off, getting dressed before gathering my dirty clothes into a pile, along with the towel. I go and toss the clothes with my boots before going back to my bag. I open the medicine pocket and find some oral Tylenol with codeine in it. I pop two pills and shut my bag, dry swallowing. II crawl into the big bed and pull one thing of fur over me, not bothering to get under the covers. I shut my eyes, and before I know it, I am out.  


	20. Error:Friends Not Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have been having writer's block and a lot of other stuff going on in my life. Thank you for joining Thea on this journey, along with me. I know I haven't posted in a while, but thank you for sticking with me. I am sorry that I haven't posted. Posting this, I am already halfway done with the next chapter. I do hope you like it.
> 
> Please do keep enjoying Thea. If you want to comment, they are all welcome, constructive or otherwise. Big girl panties will be on. 
> 
> I only own Thea, as usual. Enjoy!

The sounds of voices and the smell of food wakes me up. I groan, stretching out. My back and legs still hurt, but at least they are clean from the bath last night. I gingerly crawl out of bed, softly landing on my feet. I pull my bag up onto the bed and open it up, grabbing black tights a crimson tunic. I strip and quickly change before putting my night clothes away. I put my bag back on the ground, pushing it under the bed slightly before walking my way to the door. I am not bothering with shoes; my feet need to breathe. I yawn and open the door. I walk down the hallway and run my fingers through my hair, noticing has grown exceptionally long while I have been here. 

When I round the corner to the dining room, all voices turn silent. I look up and around at everyone and then my eyes meet the bear mans. He looks me up and down, a giant frown upon his face. I give him a smile and walk up the stairs to the table, choosing a seat next to Kili. I give the young prince a smile, ignoring everyone else, and then turn my attention back onto Beorn. 

“Gandalf… I thought you said there were no more dwarves. Now, there is a she-dwarf? Where was she hidden?” Beorn says. Well, more like growls out. 

“Erm. Yes. Well, she is not a dwarf. She is human. I had her rest up in your room, for she has been injured.” Beorns huge eyebrows raise up as Gandalf says this. 

“Is this true little one?” 

I nod my head. “Yes sir. I was hurt in the goblin caves, and then by Azog and his pet.”

Beorn hums quietly before turning towards the dwarves, “Why was the female hurt? Did none think to protect her?” At this, there is a small uproar from some of the dwarves. 

“Mister Beorn, it was not their fault.” I speak up, my voice carrying above that of the objecting dwarves. They quiet down when they hear me. “I kinda threw myself into the fight with the orcs, and Thorin did what he could while in the goblins cave.”

He just grunts at that. “And your wounds now?”

“Oh, well, I washed them last night, so they are clean. I was hoping to maybe have Oin take a look at them, maybe help with something to put on them to help along the healing. But, I think I will be fine with just giving it time.” I shrug, sparing a glance at Oin. He doesn’t acknowledge me, and it is noticed by Beorn. 

“I will let you and the dwarves stay, at least until your wounds heal. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help you, little one.” He says, with a small smile.

I grin and nod. “Thank you, sir.” I grab a piece of bread and stand up from the table, looking around at the dwarves. No one is looking at me until my eyes reach Thorin. He is staring intently at me and I give him a small smile, and back away from everyone, heading to the front door. I want a bit of fresh air, and I can tell that the dwarves don’t want me around. I open the door slightly and slip out, quietly closing the door behind me. I nibble on the bread and walk around. Giant bees are buzzing around, and I see horses grazing. I find a nice, shaded spot under a tree and sit down, watching the horses. 

I lose myself in my thoughts, not hearing someone sit down next to me. They clear their throat a few times before I shake myself out of my thoughts. I look over and it’s Bilbo. He gives me a smile and holds out a cup of water. 

“I saw you only grab a small slice of bread before hiding out here. I notice the dwarves are not speaking to you. How are you doing?” Bilbo asks quietly. 

I shrug, taking the water. “I am fine, I guess. I am just a little lost in my thoughts. Can I talk to you? Like, be fully truthful and have you not judge me?”

“Of course, Thea. You can always confide in me.”

I nod, taking a deep breath. “So, I do not really know where to start. Basically, I am not from here.” 

“I gathered as much.”

I sigh. “I am not from Arda at all. Books, all of this is a story to me. I grew up reading this story, and the story of the future. Everything, including the past, was all in books. Fiction. I fell asleep thinking of this story, and I woke up in it. I am walking around with the characters in a book, going through the adventure alongside them. I know what is to come. I know what will happen in three weeks, sixty years, and so on. I know what happened thousands of years ago. It has all been written in a story. I am here for a reason, or at least Gandalf and Galadriel seem to think so. I am doing my best to change the future, but no one seems to really understand why I do what I do, and if they knew, they would be upset with me for letting certain things happen, because they need to happen. I knew about Azog, but if I had warned Thorin, something could have suffered in the timeline. Dangerous things happen to people who meddle with time. I am literally trying to save people from dying. I cannot have too many things change, for I do not know the consequences of those changed actions. I will prevent things when I can, but a lot of things have to happen a certain way. It kills me. I hate to see suffering, but things need to happen.”

Bilbo sits quietly next to me for a few moments. He finally speaks. “Okay, tell me something that no one here knows about me.”

I frown, looking at him, thinking. Oh! None of the dwarves know about Gollum and the riddle game. Now, what was that first riddle from Gollum? “Uhm… What has roots that nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up, up it goes, and yet it never grows? Or, a box without hinges, key or lid. Yet golden treasure inside is hid.”

Bilbo stares at me with wide eyes. “You… You couldn’t know about that.”

“Dear Bilbo, I do. I know what you found in there. I won’t tell, for you will need it one day, just be careful.”

“I trust you and what you say. Excuse me.” He stands and quickly walks away, leaving me to my thoughts once again. I lean the cup of water against the tree, unable to drink with my already upset stomach. I curl my knees up to my chest and rest my forehead on my knees, closing my eyes. 

I hope he doesn’t treat me differently. I know he wanted to keep the ring a secret, but its not like he is the only one keeping secrets around here. I wish the dwarves would get their head out of their asses and start talking to me again. Like, I get it, well, no I don’t. I wish I was back home. I miss my mom, and I miss my brothers. I wish this still just a story, not something I am living through. I wish I could go back to the job that I didn’t like, in a city that I hated, instead of being here. I let out a strangled breath, trying to hold back the tears. The first tear breaks through, and the rest followed in an unbroken stream. I try to hold back more sobs, but they wrack through my body nonetheless. 

I hear someone clear their throat, and I jump in surprise, a hiccup-sob sound comes out of my mouth, and I look up to see Thorin standing there. I quickly hide my face and try to wipe the tears that keep coming.  
“What do you want?” I ground out, not looking at him. He just grunts and the next thing I know, he is pulling me against him, my head in the crook of his neck. He rubs a hand down my back soothingly. It gives me more comfort than I thought I would ever get from him, and it sends me crying harder. 

“Thea, I wanted to talk to you. We can speak once you are done crying.” Thorin’s deep voice rumbles out. I try to calm down and pull away from him, scooting a few inches away. 

 

“What did you want to talk about?” I ask quietly, not looking at him. 

“I know about you not being from here. You told me that back on the night you drank too much with that… elf.” Thorin spat the last word out. I frown, looking at him. “You told me about the book, and the future for me, among other things.”

Oh, shit. I’m fucked. I guess I unloaded the whole thing on him when I was drunk with Glory. I looked away from him before speaking, my eyes wide. “Oh.” He sits quietly, and I stand up. Turning towards him I mutter out an apology. I wipe my face before turning away and walking towards the house. I feel Thorin grab my wrist and spin me around to face him. He looks pissed. 

“Why are you walking away? I did not end this conversation.” Thorin growls out. I frown and tug my hand, but he tightens his grip. “Why did you place my life above your own? Why did you stab yourself? Were you purposefully trying to hurt yourself?” A look crossed his face but it disappeared before I could fully make out what it is.

I try to jerk my hand away again, but his grip tightens to the point that I wince. “You do not understand. You do not remotely understand what I go through on a day to day basis with everyone here. I have the weight of death leaning over my shoulder, while you have what? The mind to get to a mountain? Without a care to what happens to anyone else? Yeah, you had a shitty past. But so what? Most people do. The difference between them and you, is that they learn to treat people with kindness and respect while you think you should get what you want, and when you don’t, you take it by force! I gave myself an injection to give me enough energy for what was to come. I wasn’t hurting myself. You are the one hurting me. I am already in enough pain from the stupid goblins and saving your stupid life, so sure, just grab me and hurt me more. It seems to be what you are good at. You know nothing! You do not know anything of what it takes from me to save your stupid ass. I should never have sacrificed myself for you. It obviously didn’t amount to anything. Thanks to you I am being ignored. I am having to take care of wounds I can not reach, because the company follows your stupid, fucking example!”

His grip lessens, and I am able to rip my hand away from him. “I don’t know why I am here, but I have no one, thanks to you. I thought I was making friends, until this whole thing!” I spat. I paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Yet I would still save you again. No matter what.” I turn and quickly walk to the door, pushing my way in. I ignore everyone’s looks and rush to Beorns room, slamming the door behind me. I slide down against the door, not even trying to hold back the sobs. Pain, frustration, and everything I have been holding in and trying not think about comes out.


	21. So Maybe I'm Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my Beta- AshaAli- for helping me through this chapter and last. I threw in some shit that will be explained in later chapters, but let me know how you guys feel about this chapter. I think it was interesting to say the least. Depression always hits at the most inopportune times and affects everyone differently. I used what I know (personal) stuff for this chapter. 
> 
> As usual, I do not own any but Thea.

Aspirin. I need some aspirin. I groan, rolling over. I came back from the blow up with Thorin- I hope he doesn’t hate me- cried against the door and crawled into bed to nap. Naps are supposed to make you feel better, but my nap just made me feel worse. 

I get up from the bed and kneel at my bag. I pull it out from under the bed and open it up, looking at the bottles of oral meds. I grab a bottle of Tylenol and dry swallow three pills. It’s a three-pill problem. I zip up the bag and push it back under the bed before heading to the door. I go to open it, but my hand freezes on the handle as I hear voices. I can make out the growl of Beorn, along with Gandalf’s reasoning voice, Dwalin’s gruffness, and Thorin’s deep voice rumbling loudly. 

“I thought dwarves kept their women in much higher standing than this! Yet you treat her like she is but a fly to be slapped down for being what it is! And you, wizard! You let them treat her like this! The only decency I have seen you give her was to bring her here and give her a bed to sleep on!”

“You understand nothing, skin-changer! She had thrown herself into the fight with the orcs before we could stop her. We did not push her in.” Dwalin throws out. 

“Now, now, Thea has been making her own choices. We do our best to keep her safe.” Gandalf reasons. 

“She is my responsibility. Not yours. We do what is necessary for our company. These are private matters, not for your input.” Thorin grounds out. Damn son, he’s giving you a place to stay. Also, I am no one’s responsibility. 

“Yet you make her cry. I shall go see her. It is her decision on if you stay or go.” I hear Beorn say. Oh shit. I turn and hurry to the bed, crawling on top of it. I lay down with my back towards the door in enough time before Beorn enters the room. 

“Little one? Are you awake?” Beorn says softly.

I turn over to him, sitting up. I give him a small smile. “Yes sir. What can I do for you?”

“Are you okay?” he starts. I nod in response and he continues. “I do not know why you came back crying. I will not ask. Yet I know it has something to do with that Oakenshield. I leave this decision in your hands. You can send the dwarves on their way, or they can take refuge here until you are healed. You also have the decision on if you want to stay here once they leave.”

“Beorn, sir, I would like it if they stayed. I think my crying was due to the buildup of so many emotions, and now that we are in a safe place, it was time to let them out.” I smile at the bear-man.

“If that is what you want, then I will allow them to stay. Any problems that arise from now on, or that lead you to tears, they will be gone. Women should be treasured, not left to cry alone. Supper shall be ready soon, I will leave when it is all cooked. I need to make sure the boundaries are not crossed by orc filth.” Beorn nods at me then walks out the door, leaving it open. 

I sigh and get out of bed, following behind him. Bilbo is sitting at the table with a cup in between his hands, and Gandalf sits across from him, puffing on his pipe. It’s only the four of us inside the house and I sit next to Bilbo, cracking my knuckles below the table. Gandalf watches me for a moment before speaking.

“My dear, the dwarves are waiting for you outside. I told them I would send you out. They have a few things to say, but do not fret.”

I nod my head and get up from the table. Bilbo sends me a reassuring smile, letting me know things will be alright, and I walk out the door. Damn me for crying. They probably think I am weak and not worth keeping around. I wouldn’t blame them, but no matter what, I am going to accomplish what I set out to do. Maybe I should start changing things. I know that the consequences might alter things unintentionally, but I don’t think there is much I can do anymore. I haven’t seen anyone, so I make my way to the back of the house, towards the clearing. I spot the dwarves as I come upon the clearing that Beorn has been chopping wood at, or at least he was this morning. I take a seat on the chopping block and look at the dwarves. They have yet to notice my presence.

I have come to think of them as friends, in a way. I hear my name float around the group and I clear my throat. They all turn to me and they all quiet down. 

“Y’all wanted to see me?” I ask softly, expecting the worst. 

Ori steps forward and clears his throat before speaking. “Lady Thea, is it true that you are from a different place? A place where we are people in a book?” 

My eyebrows shoot up. I guess Thorin told them. Thinking of Thorin, I do not see him among the group. He is probably sulking somewhere. I nod my head at Ori and look over the group. Some of them are frowning, while others are looking at me curiously. 

“Yes. It is true. As to why I am here, Galadriel and Gandalf speculate a few reasons, and I join them on one or two of them. I am sorry I kept this from you guys. I didn’t think y’all’d’ve understood and would have treated me like the plague. Which, y’all kinda have been doing. I am happy to answer any questions you have, at least to the best I can without changing too much.” I say.

“Do we make it?” Kili asks quietly. “Do we make it to Erebor?”

My heart! My chest tightens and I nod my head at him, keeping a blank expression on my face and he grins, looking to Fili. They both share a huge smile with a few members of the group. I hope I can save you two, you deserve to live. I hope I have not just become a liar.

“How do we know you are not a spy?” Balin asks suspiciously.

“I guess you wouldn’t. But would I have let the goblins whip me? Would I have been in the trees when Azog came? Would I have sacrificed myself for your king if I was a spy, or a traitor? I would like to think that you are smart enough to know the answer to that question, Balin.” 

He humphs, crossing his arms. Whatever Gramps. I look over the group again before Dwalin speaks. “Lassie, we want, we all want, to apologize for treating you the way we did. We didn’t mean to cause you trouble, or make you feel like you aren’t one of us. You are.” He said with a genuine look on his face. See? Teddy bear.

A smile passes over my lips and I stand up. “Look at you Dwalin, being sappy. Thank you guys. I am sorry I kept this from you, but I am glad it is out in the open. I hope you can forgive me for keeping it a secret. Now, can we go inside? I am kinda hungry, and the sun is going down.” 

The group smiles and the princes put their arms on my shoulders. I guess to them, everything is done and forgotten. We head inside and Gandalf watches us with a smile as we sit around the table. Beorn must have already gone orc watching, as I do not see him anywhere. The princes have me sit right in between them. Beorn had cooked a mixture of vegetables, a huge salad, among other scrumptious looking things before he disappeared to who knows where. Fili starts loading up his plate as well as mine with all the different food. I look at him with an eyebrow raised. He shrugs before speaking.

“We noticed you only grabbed a piece of bread before the fight with uncle. You haven’t been out to eat anything since.”

Oh. I give him a smile and a tilt of the head before looking around the table, making sure that everyone else has food before rolling up my sleeves and grabbing my fork, loading it up with salad. I am eating in my own little world before I notice the silence around me. I look around the table and everyone is staring at me. I give a questioning glance, and no one offers an explanation as to why they are staring. I put the fork down, thinking that maybe I am eating like a caveman and that is why, but they still continue to stare. With the fork down, I feel Kili lift my left hand up. I watch him and notice the dark bruise in the shape of a handprint across my wrist and forearm. I look at the bruise, frowning. Thorin really did hurt me. I wonder if he knows how much strength he used on me.

“Lassie…” Dwalin speaks out. Before I turn to look at him, the door opens behind us all, and Thorin walks in. All attention is turned from me, to him. I don’t look at him, instead I pull my arm away and quickly pull down the sleeve, covering the bruise. I focus back on my plate and continue eating with the uncomfortable feeling of unease in my stomach. Eat, Thea. Do not think about it. Eat quickly and go outside. I finish my plate and get up, sending smiles to the prices whose attention shifted to me as I stood. The whole table is still staring at Thorin. As I make my way to the door, I pass Thorin. I look at him with a small, sad half-smile, not quite reaching my eyes, before reaching the door. As I walk out, I hear Fili speak in a low, tight voice.

“Uncle, what did you do to her?”

I close the door quickly behind me cutting off whatever Thorin was about to say. I make my way off the porch and look around. The sky is changing to the pink, purple and blue mixture of dusk, and it is gorgeous. My eyes spot a swing hanging from a tree a few yards away. I am surprised I didn’t notice it this morning. I make my way over and sit down, kicking off the ground, the pendulum beginning its movement in the soft breeze. Its huge. It could fit probably four of me. I try to think of different things, to keep my mind off of recent and past events, but my thoughts keep being dragged back to the bruises. I pull up my sleeve slightly, enough to see a small part of the bruise, and the flashbacks come. This reminds me of him. He said he never meant it, but it kept happening again, and again.

I hear a throat being cleared and I jump up, off the swing that I hadn’t realized had come to a complete stop swing. Bilbo is standing there with two cups of steaming liquid, I assume tea, and he gives me a small smile, careful to keep the worry off his face. He is just in my memories, and he is gone. He has been gone for a while. I am in an entire other world than he is, and he can’t hurt me here.

“Can I join you? I brought some nice chamomile tea.” Bilbo says. I nod, sitting back on the swing. He holds out a mug, and I take it in silence. He joins me on the swing, and we sit for a while in companionable silence, until long after the tea is gone. My mind still circling the mantra of ‘He can’t hurt me here’. 

Bilbo left me at some point, I’m not exactly sure when, and I lay across the swing, curled up into myself. I am lost in my mind. My eyes close and my body gives out on me for sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

The feeling of being lifted, wakes me from my fitful sleep. I crack my eyes open and see Beorn carrying me. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, falling back asleep. It’s not him. I won’t be hurt here.

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

For the next few days, I haven’t really left the bed. I have gone to the bathroom, and I have soaked in a bath, but that’s been it. I have been staring at the wall for who knows how long. I have been so lost inside my head, that I barely notice Bilbo coming to see me, or Beorn checking in on me, or some of the dwarves coming in to see me. My mind is blank, but when I do start thinking, it centers around my past and that’s when the flashbacks come back. I try to keep the blankness in the mind as much as I can, but I keep traveling back into horrible memories. 

I feel the bed shift with a new weight, and soon I hear his deep voice.

“I am sorry. The others have told me that when they come to see you, you do not say anything to them. The hobbit is especially worried. I do not know what had come over me a few days ago. I hope that you can forgive me. I wish you would eat, I brought some bread.” 

I feel a hand on my shoulder and my entire body flinches away, folding in on itself. The hand immediately pulls back and then I hear the voice again.

“I can't just sit by and do nothing while you are suffering like this anymore. I wish you would come join us for a meal. They want you to tell them stories of your home. I would like to hear them as well. I want to know more about you.”

At this, the weight is lifted from the bed and soon I hear a door close. I lay in bed for a while, and for the first time, my thoughts do not drift to flashbacks of him. My head starts to clear. After the sun goes down, I pull myself up out of bed. I grab my bag and pull out the licorice and valerian root from a side pocket, before heading out to face everyone. Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, and the princes are sitting at the table with Bilbo. There is still some food left, but it seems as though everyone had already eaten. I go and sit on the bench next to Bilbo and make a small plate of food. No one is talking around me, and I do not offer any conversation. 

Once I am done eating, I get up and busy myself by making a cup of tea, with chamomile and the roots I got from my bag. Once everything has steeped, I take my cup and move outside. The other dwarves are out here smoking on their pipes with Gandalf, and it is quiet as I step outside. Soon, the dwarves and Bilbo that were inside joined us. I know they are staring at me, and I take a sip of my tea, not making eye contact, before speaking. 

“Where is Beorn?” I ask, my voice shaky and cracks a little from disuse.  
Gandalf answers me. “He has been out, running off the orc pack. He comes in and checks on you, then leaves.”

I nod my head and take another sip of my tea. “My family has always been very close, at least on my mother’s side. I had two homes growing up, one with my mom, and the other with my grandparents. I grew up for the first four years of my life without a father. He, Matt, was not a good man, and my mother did not want someone like that around me. I am glad, because my mother brought home a man named Mark and he turned out to be the most wonderful father anyone could ask for. Of course, we had disagreements. I was a troublesome teenager. But he would never let me go without a roof over my head, without food, and always provided for me, even when I didn’t deserve it. I have two little brothers. One, James, loves school, and excels in things called computers and science. The other, Ryan, is more like me. Doesn’t do well in school, but is such a caring and energetic person. He puts others before himself. James loves your story, along with a story of the future. He would be so jealous to know that I got to sit here and talk with each of you, while he doesn’t get the chance. My Paw-Paw, grandfather, sells stuff to build roofs, and my Nana, grandma, stays at home and takes care of household things. A real housewife, that one.”

I stare off into space for a moment and smile softly, filled with nostalgia. Then my expression turns to sadness. “I had to leave town. I moved a thousand miles away from my family. From the people who raised me, and cared for me, and from my sweet baby brothers. I didn’t really have a choice though. I haven’t seen them in so long. I was supposed to go see them in a few weeks, but then I woke up under a tree in the Shire. From that point, I have been with you all. I miss my family, and some days, it is very hard on me to keep going.”

I sniff and drink some tea. My eyes pinch tightly and I grit my teeth before continuing. “I have to keep going though. I can’t fail. I will do everything in my power to make sure everything happens the way I want it to.”

At this, everyone is silent. I finish my cup of tea. Finally, after a few more beats of silence, Fili makes an effort to catch my eye and softly speaks. 

“Thea, you are a part of our family here. We will do a better job of showing you that. You are one of us.”


	22. Crapbag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any but Thea. 
> 
> I hope you like this!!

After my little spiell of my family life, Bilbo brought out a few cups of tea for me, him, Gandalf, and Ori. I answered a few questions as to my parents, but the air was still a little tense. Balin was giving me a low-key untrusting look, but I avoided looking at him until he spoke. 

“What is wrong with you?” His voice sounded rough and harsh.

I look up at him, my mouth hanging open slightly. Way to be blunt. I quickly close my mouth and frown at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“What is wrong with you? You shut yourself in a room and completely changed after finding a few bruises on your skin. We have the right to know if things like this will happen again. We should not have to take charge of you when you do this. We cannot afford to wait on you.” Balin says, a sharp tone to his voice. 

I nod my head while listening to him. I take a sip of my tea before answering him. I speak in a calm but tense and tight voice, my eyes looking down into my cup of tea, “You cannot wait on me. I know this better than anyone. You do not know me, Balin. You do not know my history, other than what has been said. You do not have the right to judge me so harshly at this point, as you have. I will tell you enough of my life so that you can either keep the view you have of me, or hopefully change it.

“I suffer from depression, along with C-PTSD. I am pretty sure you have it here in Middle Earth, though it is probably called something different. Depression is an illness of the mind. It can cause someone to lose interest in things that one used to enjoy, to lose interest in people, and to lose hope. It’s a shadow that never leaves, that hugs you and pulls you down until you feel like there is no end to it. It makes you feel like no matter how much you claw at the walls of this soulless pit, you can’t get back up. No matter how much you scream for help, no matter how much you bleed, no one is going to be there. It is just you and the darkness. It makes you feel like there is no one who loves you, and that you are alone. I have tried to talk to people about it, but they put me on medication that never really has helped me, so I stopped talking. It can happen anytime, and usually I can feel it creeping back. This time, I couldn’t. It was spurred on by my C-PTSD.” I take a deep breath and continue staring at my tea as I resume talking. At first my words were calm, but soon they spilled out of my mouth like vomit. 

“I have had depression since I was a teenager. We didn’t know what started it, but we tried to deal with it. C-PTSD is a different story though. I know when that started. C-PTSD, which stands for complex post-traumatic stress disorder, is a result of persistent psychological trauma in an environment which someone believes they are powerless and that there is no escape. I met someone, the only person I was with. In my world, it is normal for a woman to be with a few different people before settling down, but he was my first and only so far. I met him when I was a teenager. I was going through depression and still struggling to find out who I am. At first, he was amazing. At least, he was in my eyes. The relationship was great for a few months, I stayed with him for days at a time, I was happy. I was seventeen at the time, and he was a few years older than me. But then it turned destructive. I had my eighteenth birthday and went out dancing for the night with a few friends and that’s when the relationship turned south. He didn’t want me leaving his house. It started with one hit, apologies and promises it wouldn’t happen again. I believed him, thinking that I should not have gone against his word. But it wasn’t just one hit. It got to the point where I would turn a corner or I would step in a way he didn’t want me to, and his fists would come flying. 

“I was living in terror, waiting for another attack. I was subjected to a variety of emotional, mental and physical abuse. When I fully realized what kind of situation I was in, I was already emotionally and mentally weakened. I felt like I couldn’t leave. The day came to when I got myself out of it. Ran home to my family, tried everything I could to make sure this guy couldn’t come back to me. The police couldn’t do much. Just a few weeks in jail and then he was free. After leaving, and for many months after, I struggled to sleep at night. I was in fear that he would show up, which eventually he did, but that is neither here nor there. When I did sleep, it was fitful and I was plagued with nightmares or I would sleep for days on end. There was no inbetween. I jumped at the slightest movement or loud sound, thinking it was him. I was always on high-alert. I guess it was my mind’s way of telling me to always be on the lookout for any danger. The mention of certain names, words, whatever, I would get physically ill and go into another anxiety attack. I would feel like my chest is tightening so much and I couldn’t breathe. I still have hard times remembering certain phases of my life, especially the times of meeting him and leaving. I remember the terror, the fear I felt, the feeling of his hands breaking my body, but not what fully happened in those situations. I lost myself, and the depression creeped in like an old friend. 

“I barely talked about what happened to me. I did not like judgement. I did not like people looking at me and thinking about why I didn’t leave him earlier. I shut everything down deep inside me, and I moved. I moved over a thousand miles away and went to school for nursing, so maybe that I could help other people since I couldn’t help myself. I left my family behind, because I couldn’t stand being around the area and take the chance of running into him. I have been working on rebuilding myself, and I am now two years away from him. The bruises on my arm just sent me into flashbacks of him. I cannot control it, but I try.”

A thick lump is in my throat and I try to swallow it down. My breathing is erratic. I am gripping my cup tightly and I force my gaze to Balin, my eyes hard. “Now you know. Judge me as you would like.”

I stand up before anyone could say anything and I walk inside the house. I put my cup on the table before walking back to Beorn’s room. I shut the door behind me and pull my hair out of the messy bun. I haven’t touched my hair for days, it is matted and I feel gross. I go to my bag and grab my night clothes I had worn from my world before going and taking a bath. I wash quickly and get out, twisting my hair up into a towel and getting dressed. I ball up my dirty clothes and put them in the small pile. I need to do laundry before we leave. Wringing out my hair one last time, I throw the towel on top and grab a brush out of my bag. I am about to sit on the bed, but there is a knock on the door. I frown before calling out, my voice sounding harsher than I mean it to. 

 

“Who is it? I really am not in the mood.” Truthfully, I was not. I haven’t shared what happened to me in a long time, and not to so many people, Yet, once I started this evening, it all came out. I don’t have a lot of secrets left now. 

A deep baritone answers from the other side of the door and I sigh, calling out for him to come in. I am not going to bother getting dressed since he interrupted my bedtime routine. I sit on the bed, legs crossed, as he comes in. I watch him look at me before shutting the door behind him. He stands there for a few moments, an awkward expression on his face, and I motion for him to join me on the bed. He frowns slightly. 

“Look Thorin, it is completely normal to be dressed like this where I am from. These are things people wear in the summer or for night clothes. So, if you want to come in, please come in and sit down because you are making me anxious. I am not changing.” 

He frowns a little more and clasps his hands behind his back. He walks over to the foot of the bed and stands, facing me. I shrug and move my wet hair over my neck and start roughly brushing out all the tangles. Thorin looks appalled for a moment and watches me before speaking. 

“By Mahal woman! You are going to rip out your hair!”

I frown at him and stop brushing. “No, I am not, I do it like this all the time and I still have a full head of hair.”

He closes his eyes for a few moments and then his eyes meet mine. “Let me brush your hair before you destroy it.”

What? My face twisted into one of confusion. “Don’t you dwarves have a thing with hair?”

He nods. “We do, it is significant to us, but I would like to brush your hair. I have something to say and we can talk while I do it.”

I frown for a moment but nod, maybe inviting him on the bed will make him go away. “I am not moving from the bed. You can come up and join me, if you wish.”

He sighs quietly and moves to join me on the bed. Oh crap, I guess he was really serious about my hair. He sits behind me and pulls my hair back. He reaches for the brush and I drop it into his hand. He gently runs the comb through the ends of my hair before moving up an inch, making sure to gently remove the knots. I sigh softly and slightly relax. 

 

“My father used to do this for me when I was a little girl. I am the absolute worse sleeper and my hair always got tangled. It has been a long time since someone has done this for me.”

I hear a hum behind me and he sits quietly brushing my hair for a few minutes before speaking. “I apologize for Balin’s mistrust. He has been through a lot, and is not very trusting of others. He wrongly judged you.”

I wave my hand in the air in a dismissive manor. “It’s whatever. I know the dwarf has been through a lot.” 

“Still, you have also been through a lot, more than you should ever have gone through. It makes me angry that such a person had lived and gotten away with hurting one so gentle as you.” 

I shrug. “It is the past. No one can change that.”

“Be that as it may, I am sorry for my actions as well. I should not have grabbed you so roughly, nor should I have argued with you.”

“Yeah, why did you do that? I kinda sorta know what I am doing.” I say, a small smile tugging at my lips. I have absolutely no idea what the fuck I am doing. 

“So convincing. I cannot handle the thought of you getting hurt in place of myself. I do not know what to make of you, Thea. You chastise me at one moment, and then at another, you give me so much attitude that you remind me of my sister, and then, the next moment, you can have the brightest, most beautiful smile that I have ever seen. My nephews are absolutely smitten with you, as is with most of my company. Dwalin would even kill for you, and that is a feat within itself. He does not give loyalty that easily.” A chuckle rumbles through his chest and I grin. It was a nice sound. He tugs my hair a little and I lean my head back. He runs the brush through my hair a few more times before I respond. 

“I have him wrapped around my finger. He is just a teddy bear. Fili and Kili are absolutely amazing as well, and I am so happy to know each and every one of those dwarves out there. Is this what you came to talk about?”

He sighs and stops brushing my hair. “No. I came to ask you something of you.” His voice had hardened and I knew I was not going to like what he had to say next.

I turn and look at him. He looks weary. His face betrays his years as a wanderer. I frown, my brown eyes meeting his striking blue. 

“I am asking you to stay here at Beorn’s home or for you to go back to Rivendell. We do not think it best for you to continue on. I cannot bear the thought of you getting hurt any further. So you have a choice. When we get to Erebor, we will send for you. We would like you to see our home.”

At this, he gets up and leaves me sitting on the bed in shock. What. The. Fuck. If you make me leave, then I will just see you in Mirkwood, mark my words, I thought bitterly.


	23. Advice, Forests, and Elves, Oh My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own any but Thea!
> 
> I hope you like this. It is a start into Mirkwood. I am trying to write the next few chapters as fast as I can, and I know my beta, AshaAli, is working as quickly as she can to edit.
> 
> I also just got a job! Hopefully, I can write as go. I will only have the job with no school to worry about.

The company stayed for a few more days. I spent the days mostly with Bilbo or the princes. Occasionally, I signed with Bifur, and talked with Bofur, but that’s about it. In a way, I am glad no one has really mentioned my forthcoming of information the other night. Talking about it made a small weight lift off my shoulders. I never really spoke about it to anyone. Not even the therapists that my parents made me get. I told them a few things, but that was it. Opening my mouth and starting the story, made the flood gates open, and I couldn’t control my mouth. I am glad no one is treating me any more different than they were before. 

I have been meaning to get Gandalf alone, Thorin too, but the latter is ignoring me. I’ll find a way to make him not ignore me, but that can wait for bit. I have a few ideas on that. Gandalf on the other hand, I need to talk to him. I was finally able to corner him alone a day before they are supposed to leave. I had him join me outside on the swing. He pulled out his pipe as we sat down, and I waited till he puffed a bit on it. 

“Hey, Gandalf? What exactly is in your pipe?” I asked curiously.

He just looked at me with a mischievous smile on his face and a glint in his eye. “Old Toby, my dear. It’s a pipeweed from the Shire. The Hobbits do know how to grow this better than any I have seen. Now, what is on your mind?”

“Well, I have some and need some advice for you.”

He puffs a few times on his pipe. “Ah, yes. Go ahead and speak your mind. Is it about the dwarves? Or something else?”

I shift in my seat and look down at the ground. “Well, I want to give advice to you, about you. If you can, I would also like some advice from you, about the dwarves.”

He chuckles. “Go ahead and speak.”

“Be wary of the Necromancer, for not only will he bring upon destruction, but he will also turn a powerful ally into that of an even more powerful enemy.” I warned, my tone serious. 

Gandalf looks at me, frowning slightly, his grey eyebrows pulling together. He watches me for a moment before nodding his head ever so slightly. “I have much to think about now, my dear. Now, what advice did you need from an old wizard like me?” 

“Well. Thorin told me to stay behind and not continue the journey. I am not going to do that. I have come too far to not go on now. The problem I am having is, how can I make him sit and listen to me? He is actively ignoring me and leaves the room when I walk in! He is a freaking drama queen, and I do not know what to do to make him see sense that I need to join them.”

“Hmm. You know what happens after we leave here, correct?” I nod my head and he continues, “Well, my dear. Is there a time where he might be forced to be alone with you, to be able to listen to you?” I nod my head again, thinking for a moment. The dungeons of Mirkwood. Oh! I see where he is going with this! My eyes widen, and I smile at Gandalf. He just smiles back and gets up. 

“Oh, Thea. I think you should spend another few days here before you decide where to go. Head starts are needed.” With this, he turns and walks inside the house. Yup. The old wizard just made my mind up for me. 

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I ate dinner, sitting between the princes like normal, and conversed with Bifur and Bofur. I sat with Beorn after the meal and asked him if he could house me for a few more days. He readily agreed to house me, and said it was of no trouble. I said my goodbyes to the company before I went to bed. I got a nod from Thorin and Balin, but Dwalin gave me a hug. I gave everyone smiles and Bilbo walked me to Beorn’s room. He made sure we were alone before he spoke to me, worry lacing his voice, and his hands in his pockets. 

“Thea, I don’t think I can do this. Why are you not coming with us? You should be coming with us and making sure we do everything that we need to do.”

I give him a small smile. “Bilbo, I can promise you that this is not the last time you will see me. I know you can do it. You only have to be without me for a short while, and I have complete faith that everything will go the way it is supposed to go until you see me.”

“How can you be so sure?” He says, shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

“Because I know that the dwarves will do what they think is right, which it may or may not be. They will end up where they need to be. Now, I can say with complete certainty, use that ring. It will get you where you need to be without trouble. I will not be awake in the morning before you leave but know that I will see you soon. I have full confidence in you, Bilbo. You have courage.” I gave him a hug and left him standing in the hallway, going to bed. 

They left the next day, and me a few days after. I had a conversation with Beorn as he helped me up on the horse. I had my bag on my back, sword at my waist, and a determined look upon my face.

“Beorn, I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Anything little one.” He says, a smile on his face. 

“I need you to come to Erebor. I need you to be there a week after Durin’s day. A week after the last moon of Autumn and the sun are in the sky together. I need your help.”

“Why, little one? What is going to happen?” A concerned look crosses his face. I sighed before looking at him, sadness filling my face. 

“A war. A war in which I am trying to prevent certain deaths. Orc’s will be there, playing their dirty games, and I will be too. I will be in the battle. I need you to be there to lend help. Please?”

He regards me for a moment, his expression hardened and his jaw set. “I will be there. I promise you little one. I will be there.” 

With that, I left him, making my way to the forest.  
\------------------------  
The path wasn’t that hard to follow. I reached the river in about a day, though it is so hard to tell time in here. The overgrowth of trees makes sure barely any light passes through, so it’s always dark and gloomy. It’s like a casino where they turn the lights down, just to disorient you about the time, so you stay longer. I know that the dwarves cross the river but then get disoriented, veering off course, which I am praying doesn’t happen to me. I don’t like spiders in general, but the big ones are just fucking crazy. The boat for the river is sitting against the shore, and I am careful getting in. There is an oar, and I gingerly pick it up. This water is cursed or something, so I am careful as I row across the river. 

Once I reach the other side, I carefully get out and make sure I find the path again. I walk along the path for a while, one hand on the hilt of my sword, ready to be drawn at any moment. This place really gives me the heebie-jeebies. I trip every few steps on branches, but I am very careful to watch the path so I do not get lost. I walk for a while more before coming to a stop. I don’t want to leave the path, but I am getting tired and hungry. I sit down and pull my bag onto my lap. Beorn made sure I packed some food before I left, and I grab a few pieces of bread and the granola bar from my world. I eat quickly and stand up, throwing my bag back onto my back. I wonder how the dwarves are doing? I crack my knuckles and harden my face. Fucking Thorin. I will make him talk to me. 

I continue walking for a while, my eyes not leaving the ground. I stop short at a glint of silver in my peripheral vision and the feeling of something at the side of my neck. When I look up, I am surrounded by elves. My eyes scan the tall beings and I feel a smile cross my face. I hear a voice to my side and my head whips over to look at him. Its fucking Legolas. Woah. Orlando Bloom did not do him justice. Those greyish blue eyes are gorgeous. His pale, straw colored hair is long and tied back in the two braids, and he has such a strong jawline. I watch his features turn into a frown and finally register that he has been speaking to me. I give him a blank look before speaking. 

“Were you saying something? I was not paying attention. Can you lower your weapon? My name is Thea. I need you to take me to see your father.” He regards me curiously before speaking in Sindarin. Next thing I know, my bag is being taken off my back and a flame red haired female elf takes my sword. Tauriel. She looks at me with a slightly startled face and I realized I spoke her name out loud. 

“How do you know her name?” Legolas says, the sword still pointed at my neck. 

“Well, I can’t tell you that yet, Legolas Greenleaf. I need to speak with your father first.” I reply, keeping my voice even and my face blank. I spare a look at him before looking back at Tauriel. She is pretty. Kili chose well. I hope she is like her character in the movies, because then I would fully approve. Legolas says a few more words and then I am being pulled along by two elves at my sides. I sigh but keep up with them for a while. 

Soon, we reach the ending of the forest and the sun has lit up a beautiful bridge and the doors into the halls of Thranduil. We cross the bridge and the blue doors are opened by guards. The elves lead me across the winding staircase. All I can think about is that this place is huge and there are no railings. If they ever leave me on my own, I will surely fall and die. Holy shit. Other than that, this place is huge and breathtaking. I loved Rivendell, but this place is on a whole other level. As we climb another set of stairs, I see the throne and the creature sitting on it. Holy fucking shit, those eyebrows.

My escorts leave me standing before the throne and stairs, with only Legolas, Tauriel and Thrandy. Legolas is speaking in Sindarin, and while I could translate in Rivendell, these words are unknown to me. Thranduil regards me coolly, no emotion passing his face as I assume Legolas is telling him about me. Me? I am smiling like an idiot. I look crazy, and I honestly could care less. I have met Legolas, and now I have met Thranduil. Yeah, I also met Tauriel, but she wasn’t in the book, only in the movies. I liked the fact that she brought in a little romance with Kili. 

Anyways, while I am staring at Thrandy, I am once again being talked to. I smile wider and register what he was saying.

“My name is Thea Johnson, and I want to make a deal with you.”


	24. Demanding? More Like Bargaining With One Option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, do not own any but Thea.
> 
> So. I haven't updated in like, a week, but I have had this chapter ready, just not the time to edit and post. I started a new job and it is very time consuming. I am trying to crank out two chapters at the moment, so thank you for sticking with me. I do appreciate it. Let me know what you think of this!
> 
> -editing shoutout to AshaAli-

At first, Thranduil scoffed at me. I dropped my smile and glared for a moment. 

“I would like to discuss this more with you, but I am kinda hungry and your elves took my bag that has my food. So, can you give me my bag back and I can indulge you in what I have to say and offer you?”

He looks at me for a moment, flabbergasted. “You come into my kingdom and now you are treating me with disrespect?”

Oh shit. “I did come in balls blazing, didn’t I? I do apologize. Where I am from, I do not deal with royalty. At all. I am not used to it. I have also had a sword pointed at my neck for at least an hour now. I never had a sword pointed at me in Rivendell.”

Thrandy raises an eyebrow at that. He looks me over and then says something to Tauriel. I feel a hand on my shoulder and frown at the Elven king. He just gives a sarcastic smile and turns, walking up the steps. His voice drifts over his shoulder as Tauriel leads me back down the stairs. “Clean up. You will be my guest at supper.”

Oh. He is going to feed me! And the woodland elves eat meat! No offense to Beorn, but I am a southern Texas girl. Meat is a staple in our diet. Tauriel leads me back down stairs, and I notice it is just me and her. She leads me farther down the stairs and through a few hallways before showing me inside a room filled with hot spring tubs. She closes the door behind us before speaking. 

“These are the bathing quarters. King Thranduil told me to get you cleaned and properly dressed. Personally, I am surprised that he is allowing this, especially after the way you spoke to him.”

“Yeah, didn’t mean to be that rude.”

She looks me over for a minute. “You are half my size. I am not sure if I have anything that might fit you. I will look for some of my old dresses from when I was a youngling.”

I giggle softly. “I have clothes in my bag that your fellow guardsman took away.”

She nods. “I will see what I can do about your bag. I will set you up with a bath. Guards are outside the door, so do not think to escape. You will not get very far.”

“Yes, yes. I am where I want to be, there is no reason for me to leave anytime soon.”

She raises her eyebrows at me but then her face is wiped of anything. I look away from her and to around the room. There are several hot tub looking pools scattered around, all connected by a waterfall. It reminds me of a Korean bathhouse. I look back at Tauriel. 

“Go ahead and get undressed. There are soaps and scents on the other end of the pool by the waterfall. Once you are in the water, I will leave to get you clothes.” 

I sigh and roll my eyes. I turn away from her and undress, quickly sliding into the water before turning and looking at her. She just nods at me and walks out. Oh well. She seems nice… I turn around and let out a satisfied sigh. The water is hot but feels very nice on my muscles. Making my way through the water to the soaps, I let my hair get wet under the waterfall. I work my way through the vials of soaps, and I smell each of them, taking in their aroma. One smells kind of like eucalyptus and lavender, so I opt to use that one. I wash my hair and body for a few moments before rinsing off, eyes closed. I relax for a little bit until I hear Tauriel talking. 

“I managed to get your bag, and I have brought you a towel as well.” 

Getting out, I smile at her, taking the towel from her hands before drying off. I wring out my hair and toss it up, securing it up in the towel. Tauriel places my bag on a rock that juts out of the wall and I open it to gather my clothes. I pull out some black pants and my royal blue tunic, along with fresh underwear. I am glad all my clothes were washed and mended at Beorn’s. I look around for my old clothes so that I can pack them and grab my sports bra, but Tauriel tells me that the servants took my clothes to get them clean. I frown at her but get dressed. Grabbing the towel off my head, I fold it and put it next to my bag. I zip it up and then Tauriel takes it. I let out an exasperated sigh.

“I am to put this back until the king decides what to do with you. Come, it is almost time for dinner.” With that, she turns and walks back out the door we came in. I follow quietly behind her, noticing two guards following behind us. At least I get to walk by myself without someone holding onto me this time. I follow her upstairs. God, no wonder these elves are in fantastic shape. They do so much leg work and cardio. I just want to be on level ground where I do not have to climb stairs, especially with no handrails. I am a clumsy person, and if I fall, I go splat. 

Before I know it, I am led into a room with a long table in it. Tauriel shows me to a seat on the end, the door we came in to my right, and an opening to a living room to my left. Tauriel says that I will be joined soon, and with that, she takes her leave. I sigh and walk over to the living room, looking around. It’s more like a study with a desk in the middle of the room. I run my fingers through my hair, and I notice a bookshelf along the wall. I start looking over the books that I can see, and as I scan though the titles, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn and see Legolas standing in the doorway. I give him a crooked smile and he just frowns at me. 

“It is nice to meet you Legolas. I know you don’t trust me. Hell, I am very used to that. I hope that you can learn to trust me. I’d like to be friends one day.”

With that, he turns away and takes a seat at the table, next to the end chair. I guess that is where Thranduil sits. I let out a small sigh and follow him, sitting where Tauriel showed me to. Sitting down, an elf shows up and fills my glass with wine, along with Legolas’ and Thranduil’s. I frown at the goblet, not even looking up when I hear Thranduil’s voice.

“I should hope my wine has not offended you. You have not even taken a sip. I am known to have the best wine in Arda.”

I scowl even harder, staring at the wine. “Last time I had wine with elves, Glorfindel got me drunk way too quickly. It was that stupid elvish clear crap.”

I look up in shock as both father and son laugh. “How many bottles did it take you?” Thranduil asks. 

I tap my chin in thought, “Um, I think I had about eight?”

I giggle at the serious look upon their faces. Legolas’ mouth is wide open and Thranduil looks slightly shocked. Legolas speaks very slow, trying to comprehend. “You, this small, mortal, child, had 8 bottles of elvish clear alcohol?” I nod my head, and Thranduil speaks. 

“I do not know who you are, but that is quite impressive.”

“Thank you, Thranduil.” Once the words left my mouth, a few elves brought in our meal. I look at the plate and sigh in happiness. It looks like roast with potatoes and some green vegetables. Meat!

“I hope the food is to your liking.”

I look up from my plate with a sheepish smile on my face, my cheeks flooding with color. “Its just been awhile since I have had a meal like this. With meat.”

Thrandy nods his head, taking a sip from his goblet of wine. He leans back in his seat, looking at me curiously. “When was this last time?”

“Oh, it was in Bree, right outside the Shire. That’s where the hobbits live,” my tone dismissive. 

“I know. Why are you crossing into my lands? Where are you planning on going?”

“Oh, well. That is a bit outside of my ability to talk about at this point. Although, I can divulge some information, as long as you keep your word for cooperation.”

One of his big eyebrows rise. “You are not in a place to make demands, little child. Eat. We will discuss this later. Tell us about yourself.”

I am a little put off by him calling me a child, but I know to the elves, every mortal person is like a child to them. “What do you want to know?” I ask, grabbing my fork and cutting up a potato. I stick a piece in my mouth before Thranduil asks me a question. 

“Where do you hail from? You have traveled from the Shire, but you are no hobbit. What are you?”

I chew in silence for a while. Both elves have started eating at this point. They are so graceful while I am probably eating like I have never eaten before. My manners seem to have faded a bit after spending all this time with the dwarves. I wonder how much to tell them. I do not trust Thrandy much right now. Legolas? Well, he goes on his merry way after this whole thing with the five armies, but as of right now, I can not tell him anything in front of his father. 

“Well, I came from across the seas. I believe I am human, though that has yet to be distinguished. I know I am not an elf, though.” I know I was being vague, but I can only tell them so much at this point. 

Thrandy frowns at this. I guess he wanted me to tell him more than that. Oh well, he isn’t getting that from me yet. Maybe, when I trust him more, I will explain, but not now. 

“Why were you in Imladris?” 

“Orcs. They were chasing me and I came upon the hidden path. Once I entered, Lord Elrond gave me hospice for a while.” I am not going to mention the dwarves until I am done eating. I want to have food in my stomach incase Thrandy sends me away. 

“And Glorfindel?” 

“I ran right into him. Literally face-planted into his stomach.”

Legolas chokes on his food, his eyes wide on me. Once he is done coughing, he speaks to me in a strained voice. “You… You ran into him. Into his stomach? Glorfindel?” I keep forgetting that he was a First Elf and that he was re-embodied by the higher powers. He is a big-shot. Whoops. 

I nod my head, eating some more of the meat. Holy crap, this meat is so tender and juicy. It tastes a little like deer, but venison is always good. The rest of the meal goes by in silence. When I am done, I sit back in the chair, holding my wine and Looking at Thranduil. He is still in his relaxed pose in his chair and he raises an eyebrow at me. 

“You say you have something to offer me.” 

I nod my head. “In a way.”

“Well? What is it?” Impatience has begun to slip into his voice. 

I take a sip of the wine and look at Thranduil. “There are jewels you want. You know those of which I speak. I can get you those, as long as you make a deal with me and honor your word.” 

Thrandy’s eyes narrow at me and he leans forward. “How do you know about those and how are you going to get them? There is a dragon sitting in that mountain and you are but a girl.”

I shrug, taking another sip. “Tis not I who will defeat the dragon.”

Legolas frowns, looking at me. My eyes jump to him when he speaks. “How can you be so sure that the dragon will die?”

I shrug once more. “I have my ways.” I give them a mischievous smile but receive none in return. I get it, I am untrustworthy. 

Thranduil speaks next. “What is it you want from me?”

“It’s a long story. Just know, that if you back out of your word, I will keep the jewels.”

Thranduil leans back in his chair again. “I can listen.”

I sigh and nod, finishing the last big gulp wine before beginning. “There are dwarves in your forest. You can not get them yet, not for another week or two. When you do bring them in, imprison all but Thorin Oakenshield. Talk to him. Offer him your help in exchange for the jewels. He will refuse, of course. Do not let them know I am here, until you bring Thorin to his cell. I will wait for him in his cell. We will all then escape like three weeks later. I want all our stuff that you took to be down in the cellar. You can keep two guards down there. Once the guards alert you that we have left, please send out Legolas and Tauriel and their fellow guards because an orc pack will be waiting on your lands. Eventually, you will hear about Smaug being dead, and that is when you and your army need to come to Dale. From there, I will meet you.”

All is quiet, and I am staring at Thrandy, a serious expression on my face. He drinks his wine, impassively staring back at me. After a while, he stands up, Legolas rising after him. 

“For now, you rest. I will think upon what you have said. I want to know how you know of these things, yet I know you will not tell me.”

“You are right on that. Though, when I give my word, I give it in full confidence that I will be able to keep it. Can you say the same?”

I stand up and give him a bow of my head, he is a king and is offering me a place to sleep. He calls in Tauriel and says things to her in the language I do not understand, and she turns to me after bowing to Thrady. I give her a confident smile and follow her out the door. She leads me down some stairs and a few hallways before coming to a stop at a door. 

“This will be your room. I will get you in the morning, but do not try to leave. There are night clothes and some dresses for you to wear. Let me know if they are not your size.”

I look up at her and smile. “Thank you Tauriel.” She just nods at me and opens my door, ushering me in. She closes the door behind me, leaving me alone in the room. There is a fire lit in a corner, and it reminds me of the room in Rivendell. On the bed is a dark green dress, probably my nightgown. I hate wearing dresses to bed. They always get tangled up with my legs, but beggars can’t be choosers. Looking around the room for a moment I notice a closet like space filled with short dresses that would most likely fit me. They are all dark and earthy tones. I sigh and strip, pulling on the dress. I crawl into the bed, under the covers and soon I am asleep, thinking about spiders and blue eyes.


	25. I Take Down An Elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am sorry for not posting in a while! I am trying to write when I can, but since staring this new job, I haven't had the time to work it into my schedule yet! Hopefully, this next week I can get a few things written. I have two days off and can sit and try to bust out some words. I am thinking of doing a Thorin POV. What do y'all think of that?
> 
> BTW, most of the fighing is taken from expreience. My best friend has mastered all three of what I have written, and I relied on her throughout all the moves. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> As always, own none but Thea.

I have spent the past week exploring Mirkwood. I am never alone, though I always have Legolas, Tauriel, at least one guard with me at all times. Tauriel is awesome. She is full of sass, though she barely lets it out. Thranduil has not called me forth or however Legolas put it. I have been eating meals in my room, and I have been able to read the books in that study area. I have managed to find some that are Sindarin to English translators, along with some others that are mostly stories about elvish history. What I am currently reading is about Akallabeth, the downfall of Numenor. It is like the story in the Silmarillion, but written from a different point of view, and has more information in it than what I had read. 

I am currently leaning across the chair, my back against one armrest and my legs hanging over the other. I am engrossed in the book about Numenor when Thranduil walks in. He stands in the doorway, but I do not look up from the pages. He clears his throat and my eye jump to his then back to the pages. 

“My father wrote that particular book and, if I remember correctly, it is written in Sindarin.” That would explain why it’s different. “Why are you reading my books?”

I sigh, grabbing the piece of paper that I had made into my bookmark, and put it in the book before closing it. I stretch in the chair and sit correctly before looking at him, speaking in a bored tone. “I have nothing better to do. It is written in your language, but I have read translation books in the past few days, so I am quite comfortable reading this. I make little mistakes, but I can always refer to the other books later.”

“I see.”

I sigh again, putting the book on the desk. “Can I help you?”

He raises his eyebrows at me. “You have an interesting way of talking to me.” I shrug to this and he continues. “I have thought about what you said. How can I be so sure that what you say is true?”

I shrug. “You can’t. You are going to have to trust me.”

“And if nothing you say comes to pass?”

“Then you can do whatever you want to me, I guess.”

To this, he leans against the doorway. I stand up and grab the book, about to leave and he speaks again. “Alright. There are reports that Dwarves have been sighted being taken away with the spiders. What have you say we do?”

I smile, leaning against the desk. “When they escape from the spiders, I need Legolas and his group of guards out there to help fight against another swarm. Take the dwarves as prisoners. Speak to Thorin alone, offer him your help in exchange for the jewels, tell him you know about dragon fire. I will be waiting for Thorin in a designated cell. I need to speak to him, and this is the only way I think he will listen.”

A thick eyebrow raises. “You think being alone with the dwarf will make him listen to you?” His expression turned to one of curiosity. “How do you know about dragon fire?”

“My dear Thranduil, I know many things. Terribly sorry about the face, though it makes you no less of an amazing elf. You have great magic as well to be able to hide your scars. Being alone with Thorin is not what is going to make him listen, it is what I plan to say to him that might. So, deal?”

“I will call you out to speak to you a few times before you plan to escape.” 

“Fine with me, may make Thorin think a little more. Can we also have the dwarves shower at least once while they are here? They start stinking after a while,” a smile playing at my lips. 

“You ask a lot for someone who is just granting me little jewels.”

“What this is, is basic hospitality. You would be a savior to my nose before it has to be assaulted again.”

“You have traveled with these dwarves before, haven’t you? You and the dwarves are going to try to reclaim the mountain.”

“Yeah, we are. We will succeed in the end. Erebor will house the dwarves once more. I have been with the dwarves since the Shire. Thorin just thinks I am a weak little human girl who can’t do anything. He is wrong of course.”

“Is he?” I nod my head matter-of-factly, and he continues. “I would like to see. What can you use?”

“Sword, throwing daggers, archery, and hand to hand combat.” A smile crosses my face and pride at my abilities lights up my eyes. I know many a things, and I have mastered most of them. 

“You? Proficient in all that?” He stares at me with slight disbelief. 

“I may be small, but I learned to protect myself early on.” My smile drops and I shake my head a little before continuing. “A story I choose not to go into with you right now.”

He nods at this and I give him another small smile, which wipes off my face at his next words. “Show me how you fight with all those.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
I should not have said anything. I should have just kept quiet about what I know. I am dressed in an extra child’s outfit with a whole bunch of male elves in an outside arena like area. The far end away from where we came out, was filled with trees. I see little targets hanging from them, these must be what we are hitting for archery. Thranduil has Tauriel dress me and bring me here. I do not want to do this. Elves are known for their ability to fight. I cannot possibly beat them. 

I am to try to outshoot Legolas, not in time, but how many bullseye’s I can make. Hand to hand will be with Tauriel, and swordsmanship is left to the king himself. I am going to die here. I never told the dwarves about the hand to hand. With the style I learned, I was taught to keep it quiet. The reason? It can easily put someone in the hospital. Yet I couldn’t keep that to myself around an elf. After Cayden, I put myself through rigorous training. I learned Shaolin Kempo. I mastered all five animals, though I prefer the snake due to my size. 

Legolas comes up to me with two bows, and a quiver of arrows. I smile at him. I take the quiver and tie it along my right hip. I grab the bow with my left hand. It is slightly larger than I use, almost up to my height, but it will work. I look at Legolas as he explains that we are hitting mini targets that are hanging in the trees. The one who hits the middle the most, wins. I nod my head in understanding. Legolas goes first, hitting the targets twice, splitting each of his arrows. An elf goes and retrieves the arrows, leaving them empty for me. My turn. I take a deep breath hold the bow at the leather grip. Holding out the bow, I grab an arrow. I pinch the arrow against the bow, pulling the feather back till it is at cheek level. I take a deep breath, my eyes narrowing on the target. As I release the breath, I release the arrow. I watch as the arrow hits the bullseye. After that one, I continue to each target. I make the same as Legolas, except for one that was right on the line. I take a deep breath and turn, looking at Legolas. He looks surprised but gives me a bit of a smile. I give him a smile back before Tauriel tells me it is time for the fight with her. 

I look at Thranduil before I fight with Tauriel. “I need rules. Something like, first one to the ground loses. Because y’all are elves, and I am but a human. My endurance is not at your level.”

Thranduil nods at me with a smile. “Fine. First one to the ground loses.”

It is just me and Tauriel on the floor, the rest of the elves have all backed away to watch. I sink into my stance, most of my weight on my back foot while I rest the tips of my toes on the ground. My hands are up, palms facing Tauriel. She looks at me curiously, but my face is blank and concentrated. I close my eyes, breathing deeply. I need to remember, let us see how Tauriel fights. Do not turn your back. She is taller. 

I take one more deep breath, opening my eyes. My eyes meet Tauriel’s. She advances first, throwing a few punches that I easily dodge. Being smaller has its advantages. Tauriel throws out two kicks from my right, one after the other, the last one a spinning roundhouse, coming up near my head. I block it with a wax off wax on block. I am Mister Miyagi bitches. Karate Kid for the win! I push her leg away from me. Tauriel throws out a punch with her right fist toward my face. I block with my left hand, throwing a knife hand to her neck, turning that into my pointer and middle finger out, pressing into the pressure point on the neck, doing the same with my left hand at her rib pressure point. I then take my right fist and slam it up into her solar plexus. All this is done before I could count to three.

I take a step forward as Tauriel steps back. My right leg hooks around Tauriel’s, hooking my ankle on the other side of hers, my weight on that ankle. My right hand strikes up under her chin, snapping her head back hard. I quickly throw a punch up into her solar plexus, pulling my ankle back to my body, throwing Tauriel staggering back. I guess she wasn’t going to fall with that. Once Tauriel regains herself, she throws a punch with her left fist. I grab her fist, guiding it over my right shoulder. I take my right arm, going underneath Tauriel’s arm, reaching to the inside of her elbow. I take my pointer and middle finger, pressing into her inner elbow. I throw all my weight into my two fingers. With my left hand, I push Tauriel’s own fist into her face. Tauriel starts falling and I give an extra shove, fully pushing Tauriel to the ground on her left side. Once she hits the ground, I step back, bringing my legs together. I breath out loudly and make a fist with my right hand, putting my left over it. I bring my hands up to my chest and bow. 

I walk back over to Tauriel and hold out my hand for her. She is breathing kinda raggedy, but she takes my hand. I help pull her to her feet before she is led out by a few elves. Whoops. I turn to Thranduil and he has a smile on his face. An elf comes up to him, holding out his sword. Thrandy takes off his dress overcoat thing, standing with a tunic and pants on. He takes his sword and motions to a spot next to me. I look over and another elf is holding out the sword Thorin got me. I smile, taking it. It feels good to have it back. I toss it from hand to hand and grin up at Thranduil as he walks out towards me. 

“This is only sparring. First one to draw blood, wins.”

I nod my head, my smile still on my face. I have my feet about a foot apart and shake my upper body, elbows bent close to my body. This is completely different than hand to hand. I still need to be calm and balanced. I keep my sword at the ready, with the tip point up towards Thrandy’s neck. Thranduil and I circle each other, neither of us wanting to make the first move. Finally, Thranduil throws out a few swipes near my head, and I block them with a little bit of force, trying to go in for one of my own. Him and I go back and forth, blocking each other’s hits. This has been going on for quite a while, but thanks to my short stature, I am able to duck some of the blows. I make sure that I never turn my back to him. Another five blocks from each of us, I level out my sword to Thranduil’s side. He blocks it, grabbing my wrist and the next thing I know, his sword is at my throat. I feel the bite of the blade and know he has drawn blood. 

I sigh, turning my head up towards him. He releases his hold on me and lowers his sword. He gives me a smile. 

“For one as small as you, you are very powerful. I will help you with whatever you may need, no matter what it is. You will make a powerful ally.” I grin at him and hand off my sword to the elf that brought it to me. I know I will get it before we leave. 

“Thank you Thranduil. I hope I didn’t hurt Tauriel. I did not realize how much force I put into my blows.” I say, walking back inside with him. 

“No, I think it was more shock of being bested by a mortal woman. How did you learn those moves? I have not seen that type of fighting style in any opponent.”

I shrug. “It isn’t common where I am from, but it can be taught to those who want to learn self-defense, self-control, and helps put you into balance with your own body. We are taught not to use it unless we need to or are sparring with another.”

“I see. You are not a weak woman. The dwarves must have a distorted view of you.”

“Well, not really. They haven’t seen me shoot an arrow or do much with a sword. They also have no idea about me being able to do what I did with Tauriel. One day, perhaps they will know.”

He leads us down a few hallways and stairs before coming to a stop outside another open area. I see Tauriel sitting inside and I smile at Thrandy. He isn’t all bad. Just a pompous ass sometimes. I know he was also going easy on me with the sword. If he wanted to, he could have had me flat on my ass before I could blink. 

“I will leave you with her. Thank you for showing me what you can do, little seer.” With that, he nods his head at me and leaves. Seer. Gandy gave me that nickname. I hope the wizard is okay. I shrug at his retreating back and walk inside, what I assume is, the healing halls. I take a seat on the bench next to Tauriel. 

“You know how to fight. I am sorry I underestimated you.” She speaks calmly, looking down at me. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to hit you as hard as I did.” To this she chuckles. 

“It seems you have broken a vessel in my arm, as well as rendered me unable to fully breathe. The healer also said you sent my abdomen into contractions. How did you do that?”

“Oh. Well. The breathing and contractions are all from me hitting the solar plexus a few times. That is a nerve bundle that, when hit, causes impulses to shoot out to the organs around that area. Once hit, it basically is overstimulated and sends everything into constant contraction, which makes it hard to breath. If you were a mortal, you probably could have died. Again, sorry about that. I am glad you are okay though.” I smile sheepishly up at her.

She just raises her eyebrows at me in shock. “Remind me never to upset you.” At this, I laugh. I haven’t laughed in a while. She chuckles along with me. When we are done, she stands up. “I am in need of a bath, and you smell like sweat. Let us gather clothes and bathe.”

I stand up, following her out. I think I might have a friend. 

After a bath and a change of clothes, a change back in to my royal blue and black pants -with my sports bra!- Tauriel and I walk back up to have some lunch. Well, I am to have lunch with Thrandy. Tauriel is leaving for guard duty with Legolas and a few others after she drops me off. As we enter the room, Tauriel bows at Thrandy, nods her head at me with a smile, and walks out. I make my way over to the end seat and look at Thrandy. He takes his glass of whatever liquid and sips it quietly, looking at me curiously. 

“So, Thea. There is to be a feast tonight. Are you going to be in attendance?”

“A feast? Hmm. No, I do not believe I will. I think the dwarves will come in the morning.”

The king nods his head. “Ah, yes. I am to put you in a cell, correct?”

“Yup,” I say, popping the ‘p’. 

“Alright. I will let them know where to put that dwarf king once I am done speaking to him. You still want me to feed and have them bathed?”

I nod my head, grabbing the goblet in front of me. I look in it before taking a sip, and of course it is wine. “It would be most appreciated. He is going to be sassy, but you already know that. I think he goes and tells you to stick it up your ass, but I am not to sure on the wording. Mereth-en-Gilith is when we will leave. Please make sure that all our stuff is down there. I would hate to have to face orcs again without being armed.”

“Again?” Thranduil asks, looking at me curiously, ignoring my ass comment. I look at him with an eyebrow raised and shrug, standing up. He nods his head, understanding that I do not want to talk about it. “I will have you escorted to the cells tonight.” At this, I smile and leave. I am not in the mood to eat, and a little tummy growling never hurt anyone. I can’t wait to see the dwarves.


	26. I Lose My Temper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not posted in a while! Thank you to those who have stayed with me since the beginning. I hope you enjoy this chapter! My beta is not going to be around for a while, so I am sorry for any mistakes. Thank you!

I wake to the sounds of talking and I realize it is the dwarves. I fell asleep against the back corner of the cell, away from where anyone can see me, after I was taken here last night. The cell bed lines up with the door, so sleeping on there was a bit too risky in case I didn’t wake up in time. I stretch silently and sigh, listening to the dwarves grumbling outside the cell. I successfully keep my unfeminine snort from being heard as I hear Kili and Tauriel. It will only be a little bit before Thorin joins me, and I hear Balin bark out that none leave here but by the King’s consent. True, true. Though, they do not know I already have the kings consent. I stand up and dust myself off, still hiding in the shadows. I yawn and braid my hair back, waiting for Thorin. 

I have been twisting my thumbs before I hear keys being jingled. Thorin spoke to Thrandy already. I bet the elf is probably up there laughing. I watch as the door to my cell opens and Thorin is thrust inside. The elf sends a look in my direction and locks the door, whistling and jangling his keys as he walks away. Thorin has yet to look around, instead, his hands are grabbing the bars, looking out at everyone. I hear Balin’s voice again, sounding very worn out and tired. 

“Well? Did he offer you a deal?”

Thorin growls out in response. “He did. I told him he could go ‘Ish kakhfe ai’d dur rugnu!’”

I roll my eyes. As him and Balin finish their last two sentences. 

“So, what does that stand for? You have a stick up your ass or something?” I say. Thorin whirls around and I hear my name being called out by the dwarves. 

Thorin’s eyes are wide as he looks over me. I take the chance to do the same to him, noticing he layer of dirt and grime and web still on him. He still looks majestic as fuck though. I guess that has to do with him being royalty or whatever. His mouth is open in shock and ugh, he is just so damn cute. Stop it Thea! You cannot think like this.

“Thea? What are you doing here?” He whispers out.

I grin. “Surprise bitches. Bet you thought you’d seen the last of me.” I say as I flop down on the cell bed and lean against the wall. “Oh, do not think that our little talk was done and over with, Thorin Oakenshield. You may have said a little bit of hurtful things, mainly hurting my pride, but still. I know where you will be, did you forget that? I know your steps, and when you will be where.”

“Yes, but you should have stayed behind!” Thorin’s voice grows louder as he spoke. “We cannot wait by your side and protect you! You are a tiny woman for Mahal’s sake! I could not bear the thought of you getting hurt, and ultimately you will be my weakness if it came down to it. You should not have come. You should have stayed behind. You do not know much of this world, and you are not skilled enough for it!”

Oh, that did it. My voice is low as I speak. “I was willing to let go of the misogynistic attitude that you so openly display, but saying I am not skilled? You have no fucking clue what I can do. None. Do not think you know my skills.” With that, I huff and cross my arms on my chest and glare at the wall opposite of me. I feel Thorin’s glare on me, but I am too angry to care. How dare he. I get that this is another world, and their views of women are fucked up, or at least the dwarves are. Hell, Tauriel is on the guard here in Mirkwood. Asshole. I hear Dwalin, Balin, the princes and Thorin talking in Khuzdul. I hear a soft sigh from Thorin as he makes his way to sit in front of me. I shift my face away from him, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Thea. Look at me.” I shake my head, my eyes remaining on the ceiling. I know, childish, but I am too pissed off to care. I hear him sigh again. “Thea. You are right. I do not know what you can do. You never actually told us. I have seen you with a sword, in Goblin Town, and you were a sight to behold. I have not seen a woman handle a sword like that. But, if that is the extent you can go, I do not want to put you in the way of possibly getting hurt.”

I turn my glare onto him. He meets my eyes, his blue softer than mine, yet it does nothing to dwell down my anger. “I am a woman. Is that why? You think I will get hurt because I am a woman?”

He shakes his head and I continue. “I do not understand you, Thorin. You are trying to act like you have my best interests on your mind, yet you shouldn’t. You do not know me. I am just here to make sure you three do not die. Why should you care what I do? Because if I die, you might not live? Is that the reason? You are fighting me at every turn. One moment, you can be sweet, and the next, you act like this! Like, the fact that I have boobs and can pop out a child, I am automatically not up to your standard of fighting abilities.”

Thorin stares at me, shocked. “And furthermore, I beat down an elf with my bare hands, and held my own against Thrandy with the sword you gave me! I almost matched up with Legolas’ archery skills as well, but hes fucking amazing at it anyways.”

“Bare hands? Fighting with the Elven King?”

My mouth forms an ‘o’ and I look away, all traces of my anger gone. His voice is low, but holds traces of shock. “You fought an elf, bare handed?”

I nod my head, my eyes avoiding him. “Yeah, I kinda hurt her too. That elf that brought y’all in? He name is Tauriel. I kinda beat the crap out of her.” 

When all is silent, my eyes face his blue. “How?”

I narrow my eyes at him. “I am not telling you. I am mad at you.”

He sighs. “Alright, Thea. I want you to know I do not think any less of you, due to your… you being a female. I just want you to be safe. It is not for the fact that I might die if you do, it is that the thought of you dying physically hurts me to think about it. You do not understand how much of an impact you have made into all our lives, and we do not want to risk you getting hurt on our behalf. I do not know your skills. You do not show us, who you have traveled with for months. You choose to show elves who have locked you up in a cell. I do not understand you. One moment, I think I start too, and the next, you completely throw off every thought I have of what I understood. Be mad at me. I only wanted to keep you safe. I understand now how I went wrong. It seems you will follow us no matter what. I apologize.”

I keep my eyes narrowed at him as he turns away, backing up against the far wall. Too much information. Do not understand. 

We sit in silence for a while until I hear my stomach growling. That’s right, I haven’t eaten since breakfast yesterday morning. I stand up, moving to the cell door. I feel Thorin’s eyes on me and I yell out Legolas’ name. Not even a minute later, said elf is unlocking my cell door. I walk out, looking at Thorin as Legolas shuts the door behind me. I am still really angry at him, though my face doesn’t show it. I am hungry, and I need to vent. Also, Thorin needs to shower. The cobwebs on him are making him look much older than he really is. 

I follow Legolas up the stairs, smiling at a few of the dwarves as I pass them. I receive a lot of questioning stares back, except for Kili who grins and waves at me. Once Legolas and I are out of ear and eyeshot of the dwarves, I let out a huge breath. 

“Fucking dwarves, Legolas! Stubborn, asshole, misogynistic dwarf!” To this, Legolas just chuckles. He takes me up to the throne room and I look up at Thrandy, who just raises an eyebrow. 

“So soon? I would have thought you would have stayed down there longer.” Thrandy says in a mocking tone. 

“Well, I needed a break and I want them cleaned. I am tired of looking at a filthy cobweb.” I growl out, my arms crossed across my chest. 

Thrandy smirks and motions to a few guards on the stairs behind me. “Make sure the dwarves get clean. Food will be brought to them shortly after. Take two at a time, do not leave them alone.” With this, the guards leave and Thrandy looks back at me. “Tauriel is back out with a group, scouring for spiders. You may spend some time with Legolas until he takes you back to your cell. Make a choice to eat with him, or the dwarves.” 

Legolas bows and I nod my head at him, turning and following Legolas back down the stairs. I follow him for a good while, eating a few things of dried meat and nuts, before requesting that I want to go back down. I ask him to send Tauriel when she gets back, and he nods. Once we are back where the dwarves can see us, he takes my arm gently and leads me back to my cell. He gives me a small smile, locking the door. I sigh, looking around the cell. Thorin must have been taken to shower or whatever. When Thorin gets back, he better look a little cleaner. I hear my name being called and I look out the bars. I hear Dwalin call my name again. 

“Lassie, where did they take you? Have they hurt you? Where did they take Thorin?”

I roll my eyes before answering. “Thranduil just wanted to ask me a few questions. They did not hurt me, they know better. I believe they are taking each one of you to get cleaned up.”

Balin replies, his voice full of distrust. “The elves would not care as to how we smell or look. Why are they taking us to bathe?”

“Because I asked them too.” I say simply. 

“Why would Thranduil do what you ask?” Balin says. 

“Can’t tell you that yet. Maybe one day.”

“If they grant you what you ask, why are you here in the cells?” I hear Kili ask. 

I sigh, rolling my eyes. “Because I asked them too. I had a need to speak with your uncle, Kili.”

“Uncle? Why? Is it about you being his One?” One? What the fuck. I thought those were just fan lore. 

I hear Fili fussing at his brother, but not really caring to understand the words. Though, I pay attention to when Balin speaks. “Just the words of a young dwarf, Thea. Do not pay any mind.”

He called me by my first name. He hasn’t done that. Why did he do that? Was Kili right? I want to go home. Mind has shut down. I sit down on the bed, not saying anything. Fuck. No. This shit is not gonna happen. I am here to do what I need to do, and then leave. End of story.


End file.
